El Peor Error de Mi Vida
by Makkyy-.21
Summary: Bella y los Cullen son amigos, por culpa de un rumor y una venganza su amistad termina. Bella dolida se muda de Forks hacia un internado. Vuelve 5 años despues... ¿Podra reconciliarse con sus amigos y con su eterno amor Edward?
1. Prefacio

El Peor Error de Mi Vida.

Summary:

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan son mejores amigos, junto con su grupo de amigos inseparables; Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper… Ah sus cortos 12 años de edad Bella esta enamorada en secreto de su mejor amigo Edward, pero Edward tiene otras preferencias, ya que es guapo, todas las chicas adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas se mueren por el, se esta convirtiendo en un egoísta, idiota, ególatra, narcisista y demás, solo por la popularidad.

En la escuela comienza un rumor sobre que Bella y Jasper son algo mas que amigos, Alice se entera y le dice ah Rosalie y Emmet, van ah reclamarle ah Jasper, el desmiente el rumor por supuesto ya que su gran amor (Aunque tengan 12 años ) es Alice. De vuelta ah la escuela preguntan quien empezó el rumor, Jessica les dice que fue la misma Bella. Sus amigos enfurecidos y sin pedir explicación tratan ah Bella como basura, ella ni estaba enterada del rumor. Sus amigos nunca la dejaron hablar sobre el tema para explicarse, por venganza le cuentan ah Edward que Bella esta enamorada de el. Edward sorprendido y molesto con Bella va con sus amigos ah casa de Bella para dejarle bien claro que no quiere nada con ella.

Ellos le gritan, la tratan como si de un perro callejero se tratase. Bella con el corazón roto les grita diciéndoles que ella nunca empezó el rumor, que era un idiota mentira de Jessica, que como pudieron creerle ah Jessica. Ellos se van de la casa de Bella y llegan ah la de Jessica, la confrontan preguntándole quien empezó el rumor de verdad. Ella asustada dice la verdad y cuenta que lo invento ella.

Ellos corren ah casa de Bella pero los padres de Bella no los dejan entrar ya que oyeron como trataron ah su hija.

Bella dolida, al dia siguiente les ruega ah sus padres que la manden ah un Internado en Phoenix. Ellos aceptan sin replicar ni nada parecido por que saben que su hija sufre y tiene que alejarse de ese pueblo y de sus "amigos".

Edward se da cuenta de que ama ah Bella y que estaba confundido, solo tenia 12 años y no sabia que era el Amor. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper van ah casa de Bella ah pedirle perdón, pero cuando llegan habre el padre de Bella diciéndoles que ella se ah mudado y esta en un internado. Ellos saben por que se fue. Arrepentidos y tristes no piden detalles, solo ruegan por que Bella vuelva y los perdone.

Bella regresa 5 años después convertida en una mujer hermosa, fuerte, que ah sabido sobrellevar el dolor que le quema el alama por dentro.

¿Sera capaz de perdonar ah sus amigos? ¿Edward lograra que Bella lo perdone y entienda que la Ama?


	2. ¡QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI!

Reencuentro

Bella POV*

5 Largos años han pasado desde que me largue de ese asqueroso pueblo llamado Forks, bueno largarme no seria la palabra correcto… Huir… Si, esa suena perfecto.

Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por mi mejilla por recordar la razón por la que hui de esta pesadilla… El taxi llego, _¡AL FIN! – Pensé._

Le indique la dirección al taxista, mientras el conducía deje mi mente divagar unos momentos… ¿Y si el seguía ahí? ¿Y si esa bola de traidores llamados "amigos" seguían en Forks?... Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta al recordar todos los buenos momentos que pase con mis amigos… Bueno, ex amigos. El taxista miro hacia el retrovisor ¿Preocupado por verme sollozar?

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto el taxista con voz cálida, le sonríe sin ganas.

-Podria estar mejor…- le conteste con voz apagada… Sin vida, tal y como estaba desde hace 5 años.

El taxista no hablo de nuevo en todo el camino.

Llegamos ah casa de Charlie y Rene; Mis padres. Le pague al taxista, y me baje del taxi, por supuesto yo, siempre tan patosa me tropecé y casi caigo al suelo. _Pff… Esto solo me pasa ah mi – Pensé._

Saque las maletas del coche y me despedi del taxista. Al ver el patio, miles de Flash Back's inundaron mi cabeza… Todos claro con mis "amigos".

Ahí estaba todo igual como lo recordaba… La pratulla de la policía de Charlie, Un volvo plateado, Un BMW Rojo… ¡UN MOMENTO, ESPEREN, UN VOLVO PLATEADO Y UN BMW? Que habrá echo la caprichosa de mi madre ahora…

Llegue hasta la puerta, tropezando gracias ah que soy la persona mas torpe del mundo… Creo que sere el Apocalipsis. Toque el timbre… Ding Dong… Jaja, suena como en las películas… Mi madre tan caprichosa como siempre, desde que escucho el "Ding Dong" de una película clásica quizo un timbre asi…

Mi padre abrio la puerta y en cuanto me miro una sonrisa de felicidad adorno su rostro, yo igualmente feliz se la correspondi ah la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Oh Bella… Mirate hija, estas hermosa, cuantos has crecido, suerte que ese internado cerro, asi estaras estos dos años que faltan aquí con nosotros- Me dijo con alegría en la voz ah la vez que lagrimas corrian pos sus mejillas, al igual que las mias…

-Te extrañe tanto papá…

-Yo igual hija… yo igual.

Entramos ah la casa, seguía igual. Pude escuchar murmullos en la sala, asi que entre rápidamente ah ver que había… Si si ya lo se, me diran chismosa… pero… No es chisme… Solo curiosidad.

Vi ah mi madre hablando con 5 personas que estaban sentadas en el sofá. _Oh no, por favor que esto sea un sueño, un terrible sueño._

Ahí estaban los Cullen y los Hale…

Alice estaba allí pero echa una mujer, era pequeña… creo que apenas media 1.55, cada mechón de su cabello apuntaba hacia una dirección diferente. Me miro en cuanto entre y me sonrió dejando al descubierto unos dientes blancos y alineados… Recuerdo cuando usaba Brakects.

Rosalie era toda una modelo, tenia un cuerpo escultural, de esos que solo vez en revistas y son retocados por computadoras, su cabello rubio caia en cascada hasta su cintura. Me miro y sonrió igual que Alice. Emmet sentado ah su lado, era corpulento, cabello negro rizado, alto, y me miraba con una sonrisa pegada ah su rostro.

Jasper estaba ahí y, alto, guapo, musculoso, y estaba sentado junto ah Alice, el miro con una gran sonrisa… Y ahí estaba el.

Su cabello cobrizo totalmente despeinado se veía sedoso… Sus facciones eran las de un hombre, mandíbula tensa, nariz recta, pómulos sobresalientes, labios carnosos y de un hermoso color rosa… Era mucho mas hermoso de cómo lo recordaba ah mis 12 años. El me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento y en ellos pude ver un brillo algo extraño. Lo seguía amando… Lo sabia, no podía negarlo, sentí mis ojos humedecer, contuve las lagrimas ah como pude… ¡QUE HACIA ELLOS AQUÍ! ¿ACASO QUERIAN CAUSARME MAS DAÑO AUN?

-Que hacen ellos aquí- dije con voz dura, fría, cortante… Ellos se sorprendieron y bajaron la mirada apenados y pude ver la tristeza en sus perfectos rostros.

-Bella…- Dijo mi madre ah la vez que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, alargo sus brazos hacia mi para poder abrazarme, deje caer las lagrimas…- Oh mi niña, cuanto has crecido, te eh extrañado tanto…

No podía decir nada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Mi madre me soltó y voltee y vi ah mi padre mirándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro… Si Charlie sonreía podía notar por que mi madre se había enamorado de el, se ven tan felices juntos…

-Bella…- Empezó ah decir Alice, pero la interrumpí.

-Isabella para ti- Dije con voz inexpresiva.

-Perdónanos, por favor fue un error…-¡JA! No caería en el encanto Cullen-Hale. Ellos podían engañar ah una persona tan fácilmente...

-¡JA! Si claro como si fuera tan fácil…- Alice intento hablar de nuevo pero interrumpí- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, NO QUIERO VOLVER AH VERLOS NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!- Les grite mientras corría hacia las escaleras y me encerraba en la que debería ser mi habitación. Si, lo era, estaba mi pequeña cama, la mecedora ah una esquina de la habitación, un escritorio, estante… Las cortina amarillas (Que deberían ser blancas ), puse el pestillo de la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, caí de rodillas al piso y empecé ah sollozar, me levante como pude y me tumbe ah la cama, abrazando mis rodillas con fuerzas… Estaba mal… Emocionalmente claro, sentía un agujero en mi pecho… Ese maldito agujero, había logrado deshacerme de el si no pensaba en _ellos_… Sentí como el agujero quemaba mi pecho por el recuerdo que vino ah mente, me abrace ah mi misma todavía sollozando. Oí como mi padre y mi madre gritaban mi nombre y rogaban que abriera la puerta, no dejaría entrar ah NADIE. Mire por la ventana y pude ver como se alejaban aquellas personas que tanto me habían echo… Edward- Sentí una punzada de dolor con solo recordar su nombre- Miro hacia mi ventana y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda se toparon con los míos… En sus ojos había… ¿Tristeza? Si aja, idiota, quite la mirada bruscamente ah la vez que me apretujaba más.

¿Creían que los perdonaría tan fácilmente? Pues no, estaban muy equivocados, durante estos 5 años eh afrontado yo sola este profundo dolor que me desgarra el alma… Eh aguanto todo, solo por culpa de ellos… Bueno no, no es su culpa que me allá enamorado de Edward como la Idiota que soy y el no allá correspondido mis sentimientos. Los gritos de Charlie y René cesaron, sentí mis ojos pesados y los cerré, todavía llorando.

Y así, llorando y con el corazón roto, caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

OH DIOS MIO :D MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D SUBIRE SEGUIDO YA QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE ^^ DEVOLVERE LOS REVIEWS, LO PROMETO :D SIGAN LEYENDO POR FAVOR, SI TIENEN IDEAS OH ALGO ASI HAGANMELO SABER :D.

Y DE NUEVO, MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS.

PD: UHH BUENO SI TENGO ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO SOLO TENGO 13 AÑOS Y ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA. SUBIRE EL MIERCOLES OH JUEVES :D


	3. ¡QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI! Edward POV

Reencuentro

Edward POV*

Hoy llegaría Bella, el amor de mi vida, la persona que nunca pude olvidar, la persona ha la que mas he lastimado…

-¡EDWARD VAMOS HA CASA DE CHARLIE YA MISMO!- Grito la voz cantarina de Alice

Baje las escaleras y todos me esperaban abajo, Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, era muy hiperactiva… Me pregunto si tomo café oh comió muchos dulces. Jasper con una sonrisa… ¡ESPEREN! ¿¡JASPER HALE SONRIENDO!? Que yo sepa Jasper es casi emo… Uhh bueno, no importa. Rosalie y Emmet estaban por supuesto enseñándole ha toda la familia su afecto. Esme y Carlisle me miraban con una sonrisa.

-Edward- dijo Esme- Tranquilo, ya veras como todo se arreglara, no será fácil, pero asi será.

Asentí. Bella no me perdonaría tan fácilmente, eso estaba seguro, solo mis hermanos, los padres de Bella y los nuestros saben como la tratamos aquel día…

Nos dirigimos hacia la cochera y sacamos mi Volvo y el BMW de Rosalie. Era la primera vez en 5 años que el jefe Swan nos dejaba entrar ha su casa para explicarle nuestro comportamiento el día en que lastimamos ha Bella, el no lo hace por voluntad propia, René lo obliga ha dejarnos entrar por hoy, el quiere una explicación de por que tratamos ha su hija de aquella manera.

En menos de 20 minutos estuvimos en casa de los Swan, ya que, nos encanta la velocidad.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, y tocamos el timbre… "Ding Dong", ohh… Recuerdo que René siempre quiso un timbre así. Abrieron la puerta y nos recibió René con una sonrisa.

-Pasen chicos, Charlie y yo queremos hablar con ustedes-

Entramos ha la casa de Bella y nos sentamos en el sofá. Charlie entro por la puerta. Su cara mostraba el descontento que era tenernos aquí en su casa de nuevo.

-Hola Charlie- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- dijo Charlie cortante- Quiero explicaciones ya mismo.

-Bueno Charlie, hubo un malentendido esa semana en el instituto- Empecé ha decir yo- Sobre que Bella y Jasper eran algo mas que amigos, Alice se lo dijo ha Rose y ha Emmet, ellos le preguntaron ha Jasper y el dijo que era mentira, preguntamos en la escuela quien había dicho eso y nos dijeron que Bella, fuimos unos idiotas – _Yo fui el peor idiota-Pensé._**- **al creernos eso y no preguntarle ha Bella, luego Ali, Rose y Emmet me contaron como parte de la "venganza" que Bella tenia sentimientos hacia mi y bueno, molestos vinimos y… peleamos con Bella.

Charlie nos miraba con la cara roja… De furia seguramente.

¿¡COMO NO PUDIERON PREGUNTARLE HA BELLA SOBRE ESE TEMA!? ¡POR SU CULPA BELLA SE FUE DE FORKS! ¡NO LA VI CRECER COMO UN PADRE VE HA SU HIJA! - Dijo Charlie… Oh bueno nos grito. Era cierto debimos preguntarle ah Bella primero y el también tenia razón en eso… Somos los culpables de que Bella de allá ido de Forks, no pensamos… Pero en ese momento creo que teníamos el cerebro en el culo- ¡ACASO CREEN QUE…- René tenia los nervios de punta, dio un respingo al oír sus gritos… Bueno, quien no los tendría, el timbre sonó y sentí como la preocupación se apoderaba de mí. Charlie respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y fue ha abrir la puerta. Y de repente entro Bella, oh mejor dicho un Ángel…

Su cabello color caoba llegaba hasta su cintura y terminaba en ondas, tenia un cuerpo como de modelo de revistas de trajes de baño, sus labios eran pequeños, llenos, de un hermoso color rojo, traía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa de color azul que hacia ver su piel pálida de color crema… Esta muchísimo mas hermosa que cuando teníamos 12 años, entro ha abrazar ha Charlie y entro por la puerta, se estaba limpiando las lagrimas cuando nos vio y vi que se quedo pálida, mas pálida de lo normal. Recorrió su mirada por cada uno de nosotros, hasta que llego ha mi, tenia esos hermosos ojos color chocolate sin vida… apagados, no tenían brillo.

-Que hacen ellos aquí- Dijo MI BELLA… Esperen… ¿Mi Bella? ¿Yo pensé eso?, Su voz era hermosa, calida, pero su tono fue cortante, duro, frio, algo sorprendidos bajamos la mirada, estaba seguro que mi rostro era la tristeza pura… Levante un poco el rostro y vi que Rene hablaba con Bella.

-Bella…- Dijo Rene ha la vez que salian lagrima de sus ojos- Oh mi niña, cuanto has crecido, te eh extrañado tanto…

Bella no dijo nada. Su cara estaba bañada en lagrima que hace un momento cuando nos miro pude notar que contenía. Charlie observaba la escena con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Bella…- Empezó ha decir Alice, pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Isabella para ti- Le dijo cortante y con voz inexpresiva. En esos hermosos ojos de Bella pude ver dolor, Alice no se sorprendió que allá dicho eso, pero pude ver como se sintió mal, Jasper ha su lado le rodeo discretamente un brazo por la cintura y la apretó suavemente. Yo seguí mirando el piso… Sabia que le habíamos echo muchísimo daño ha Bella, por nuestra culpa ella se había ido de Forks hace 5 años. Éramos unos idiotas, y yo era el mayor idiota.

-Perdónanos, por favor fue un error…- Bella volvió ha interrumpir ha Alice.

-¡JA! Si claro como si fuera tan fácil…- Alice intento hablar de nuevo pero Bella interrumpió- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, NO QUIERO VOLVER AH VERLOS NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!- Nos grito mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras y las lagrimas salían de su hermoso rostro, me rompió el corazón verla así… Nos merecíamos que nos gritara así, eso era seguro. Charlie y René corrieron detrás de Bella pero se escucho un portazo y como se cerraba el pestillo de la puerta sonoramente, Charlie y René le gritaban ha Bella que por favor abriera la puerta. Nosotros estábamos estáticos. Ha Alice le salían lagrimas, sus facciones de duende estaban mas tristes de lo normal, Rosalie intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, Emmet igual, Jasper estaba cabizbajo, y yo… El inmenso dolor que me produjo con solo escuchar esas palabras fue horrible, tratamos ha Bella como basura, lo se… Pero…

-Chicos es mejor que se vayan- Dijo René bajando por las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No los quiero volver ha ver cerca de Bella, suficiente daño han hecho.-dijo Charlie, los 5 salimos de la casa de Bella con la cabeza baja.

Cuando estábamos cerca de los autos, levante la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bella, ella estaba hay… Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos… Su mirada mostraba dolor… Un profundo dolor que me desgarro el alma… ¿Cómo pudimos hacer sufrir ha Bella tanto?... Bella aparto la mirada bruscamente y desapareció por la ventana.

Entre ha mi Volvo y los demás en el BMW de Rose, quería estar solo, pensar en todo el daño que le hemos hecho ha Bella, sabia que ella nos echaría de su casa oh algo así, no nos perdonara tan fácilmente… Llegamos ha casa y Rose y Alice ya estaban llorando. Esme preocupada por oír sollozar ha Alice y Rose corrió ha abrazarlas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Algo le ocurrió ha Bella?- Pregunto Esme preocupada, Carlisle no estaba, tenia turno en el hospital.

-E-eellaa- Intentaba decir Alice, respiro hondo y prosiguió- Nos dijo que… No nos quiere ver nunca mas en su vida…- Alice se soltó ha llorar de nuevo. Yo estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida, pensando en ese hermoso Ángel que ha sufrido tanto por nuestra culpa… Ha Jasper y Emmet se les caían las lagrimas y hacían el intento por no sollozar.

-Todo se arreglara hijos…- Dijo Esme al mirarnos, su mirada se centro en mi, pude ver la preocupación en su mirada.

-Bella no nos perdonara, de eso estoy mas que seguro- Y con esa afirmación subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y me encerré en mi habitación, me tire en la cama con la cara entre mis manos preguntándome por que soy tan tremendamente idiota.

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y un sollozo salió de mi garganta, Este dolor era igual oh peor que el que Bella tuvo que sufrir… Oh sufre…

Tengo que lograr que Bella nos perdone… Que entienda que era un pequeño idiota que no sabia nada del amor… Que me perdone, que entienda que la amo con mi alma, que daría todo por ella…

Nunca debimos tratarla así… Mi manera de tratarla fue la peor, la que más le dolió… Daria todo por Bella, hare que nos perdone ha mi y ha la familia.

_Bella, MI BELLA, TE AMO… Pensé.- _Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

**ME PIDIERON UN EDWARD POV Y AQUÍ ESTA :D**

**AWW *-* GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D**

**MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS POLLITO, SENSUALCANDYDOLL, CHIBIK-LADY Y DAISY Y HA LOS DEMAS QUE SE ME ALLAN OLVIDADO POR SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA LA HISTORIA Y LOS REVIEWS… ¡Y POLLITO MIL GRACIAS :D ME HAS DADO UNA HIPER MEGA SUPER IDEA!**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, HABRA PERSONAJES NUEVOS, Y PARA UNO DE LOS "PRINCIPALES" NECESITO UN NOMBRE, ME GUSTAN TRES PERO… DEPENDE DE LOS QUE QUIERAN USTEDES :D LOS NOMBRES SON:**

**1.- Alexander**

**2.- Marcelo**

**3.- Santiago**

**ELIJAN ENTRE ESOS PERO, SI LES GUSTAN OTROS DIGANME :D, LA MAYORIA GANARA ^-^, ALGO PARECIDO HA UN ADELANTO SERIA DECIRLES QUE… ¡JAKE SALDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!... PERO DE AQUÍ NO PUEDO DECIRLES NADA MAS :], SUBIRE… TA TA TA TAN… VIERNES, OH SABADO :D TENGO MUCHA TAREA…**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D!**

**ATTE: Makkyy.-21**


	4. ¡Sorpresa!, Instituto y Recuerdos

Sorpresa, Instituto y… Recuerdos

-Bella despierta cariño, vamos dormilona, tienes que ir ha el Instituto- Esa era René, esperen… ¿Cómo entro en mi habitación si cerré el pestillo?, me quite las sabanas de la cara y estaba segura de que mi cara reflejaba pura confusión, ella al verme así me sonrió cariñosamente- Te preguntaras como entramos ha tu habitación ¿verdad?-Asentí-Bueno, Charlie forzó la cerradura mientras dormías, nos tenias preocupados Bella, no pensamos que ellos seguirían aquí para cuando llegaras-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro apenas audible.

Mi mente estaba en blanco… Esperen… Los Cullen, Los Hale, lagrimas, gritos… Uhh… ya recuerdo, una imagen de Edward llego ha mi mente, sentí una punzada de dolor en el agujero de mi pecho. Me senté en la cama y vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Eran las 5:50. Suspire sonoramente y no comente nada sobre lo que dijo mamá. Me levante medio adormilada y me saque los zapatos, tome la toalla de el armario y cuando estaba saliendo de la puerta Rene hablo.

-Bella, Charlie y yo te tenemos unas sorpresas- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Sabia que si preguntaba por el secreto no me dirían nada, Rene es muy terca… Ya entiendo de donde saque este carácter. Asentí rápidamente, pase por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, cerré con cuidado la puerta al escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Charlie. Me mire en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado. Me saque la ropa ha tirones y entre ha la bañera, sentí el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo, me lave el cabello con mi adorado champú de fresas, sentí que el agua caliente se enfriaba y salí rápidamente del baño envolviéndome la toalla al cuerpo.

Entre ha mi habitación, cerré la puerta mientras intentaba mantener mi mente en blanco. No podía permitirme pensar en ellos, pero mas específicamente en Ed… ¡_BASTA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-Grite en mi cabeza-DEJA DE PENSAR EN EL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE._ Sacudí la cabeza totalmente enojada conmigo misma. _¿Soy tan masoquista que no aguanto pensar en ellos ni un solo minuto, solo para sufrir mas?- Me pregunte mentalmente.- Respuesta = Sí._

Me coloque mi ropa interior y coloque una toalla en mi cabello, busque en mis maletas mi ropa para el día de hoy, en Phoenix conocí ha mis dos mejores amigas; Renesmee y Josephine, cuando las conocí dijeron que mi ropa era un crimen horroroso, que con un cuerpo como el mío no debía llevar aquellas horrorosas prendas. Aun recuerdo cuando me obligaron ha ir de compras con ellas y me lleve la sorpresa sobre que hicieron con mi vieja ropa…

_Flash Back*_

_-¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS BELLA!- dijeron oh mas bien chillaron Nessie y Jo. No sabia si ir de compras con ellas allá sido buena idea… Cuando acepte sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes y pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa en sus "angelicales" rostros. Entre al auto de Nessie (Un audi de color azul oscuro) ha regañadientes, en menos de media hora estuvimos en el centro comercial. Al verlas tenían una sonrisa maléfica en sus rostros, Oh no… Venir con ellas de compras es malo… Muy malo. Me arrastraron literalmente del auto y me hicieron entrar en la primera tienda._

_5 horas después*…_

_-¡Quien en su sano juicio dura 5 horas enteras en un centro comercia!- Dije con cansancio mientras me tumbaba en una de las sillas del local para tomar café. Nessie y Jo me miraron como si estuviera loca… ¿COMO SI ESTUVIERA LOCA? ELLAS SON LAS DESQUICIADAS QUE SE LA PASARON 5 HORAS ENTERAS SIN COMER EN ESTE CENTRO COMERCIAL._

_-Por dios Bella, ¿Tan rápido te cansas? Nessie y yo duramos desde que el centro abre hasta que cierre, esto ha sido poco en comparación con los otros días- Dijo Josephine con una sonrisa burlona.- Además, alégrate, la mayoría de la ropa es para ti.- Bufe_

_Enfurruñada como estaba no dije nada. Salimos del café y nos fuimos al Internado. Al llegar fui ha guardar toda mi nueva, abrí el armario y no había nada de mi ropa normal, esto solo puede ser obra de dos personas…- ¡RENESMEE Y JOSEPHINE VENGAN AHORA MISMO HA MI HABITACION- Grite desesperada. Las chicas aparecieron por la puerta con unas sonrisas inocentes._

_-OH Bella, te diste cuenta de que no tienes ropa… Ah bueno la cosa es que- Dijo Nessie y miro ha Jo con una sonrisa maléfica que esta correspondió- La donamos ha un grupo de indigentes sin ropa- Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su cara, mis mejillas estaban rojas de la ira, ¡COMO SE ATREVEN HA REGALAR MI ROPA HA UN GRUPO DE INDIGENTES!- Jo- Dijo Nessie mientras tragaba en seco y miraba mi rostro- Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que Bella…_

_-¡ESTAN MUERTAS!- Chille mientras corría hacia ellas para taclearlas._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Reí al recordar eso. Me vestí rápidamente, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa strapless de color verde con detalles plateados, la blusa se acentuaba en mis curvas, me quedaba muy bien, tenia que admitirlo, unos tacones de color plateado abiertos al frente. Las chicas me acostumbraron ha usar tacones, al menos no soy tan torpe como antes. Me seque el cabello rápidamente, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, otro poco de maquillaje y listo, nada cargado. NO quiero por nada del mundo parecer una muñeca plástica. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y el desayuno estaba servido, Rene ya había empezado ha comer. Y luego recordé… _Las sorpresas-pensé._

-Bueno Re… Mamá, ¿Cuáles son las sorpresas de las que me hablaste esta mañana?- Le pregunte, ella me miro y grito un "ENTREN". Me quede de piedra donde estaba… ¿Entren?

Sentí unos fuertes y cálidos brazos abrazándome por la cintura y levantándome para darme vueltas en el aire. Era Alexander, Oh dios era Alexander, lo abrase por el cuello mientras sonreía, seguía tan guapo… Alex es musculoso, alto como 1.90, de piel pálida como la mía, sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul, sus labios son carnosos, el primer día que llegue ha Phoenix lo conocí, fue muy amable, me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi, justamente el día anterior antes de venirme ha Forks. No supe que responder… _¿Alex me gusta? Sí. ¿Quiero ha Alex? Sí. ¿Lo Amo? No, definitivamente no. Solo eh amado ha una persona…_

-Oh Alex… Te extrañe tanto- Dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente, el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que yo correspondí gustosa. Mire ah Rene que miraba la escena con una sonrisa- ¿Esta es la sorpresa mamá? ¿Qué Alex esta aquí en Forks?- Le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si Bella, esta es una de sorpresas… Pero Alex no es el único que esta aquí- Me sonrió, la mire confusa.

Mire hacia la puerta y hay estaba Josephine y Renesmee. Renesmee tenia su cabello de color broncíneo amarrado ah una coleta, tenia puesta una minifalda de color blanco y una blusa color morado, sus ojos de color azul me miraron con alegría. Josephine, tenia cabello rubio y llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenia una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color negro, un blusón amarillo que le quedaba hermoso. Oh dios, siguen igual de hermosas desde la ultima vez que las vi.

Salí de los brazos de Alex y corrí hacia mis amigas, me sorprendió que no me cayera al piso con estos tacones. Las abrase ha las dos por igual y sonreíamos felices.

-Bueno Bella…- Dijo Nessie- La gran sorpresa es que… ¡VIVIREMOS EN FORKS Y CURSAREMOS LOS AÑOS FALTANTES AQUÍ CONTIGO!-Grito eufórica. Sonreí emocionada y salte ha abrazarlos ha los tres. Quizás estos años en Forks no sean tan malos…

-Okey Bella- Dijo Alex- Salgamos para ver tu otra sorpresa-Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Tome mi bolso, me despedí de Rene y salí con mis amigos al patio, enfrente de mi había un Mercedes Benz Mclaren de color negro, tenia un moño de color azul en el techo y un enorme cartel que decía: ¡BIENVENIDA HA FORKS BELLA!

-¡OH POR DIOS-Grite mientras corría hacia el auto- Guau es perfecto… Me encanta…- Rene salió de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Corrí hasta ella y la abrase- Mamá no debiste, debió costar una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo-Rene me miro con cariño.

-Dios Bella… Veo que sigues sin querer aceptar regalos- Se rio- Acéptalo, es un regalo de parte de tu padre y mía. No ha sido nada Bella. Y hay de ti si no lo aceptas- Dijo medio seria y medio en broma. Me volví ha despedir de ella. Renesmee me sonrió antes de entrar en su Audi con Josephine. Alexander paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un color rosa. Alex tenia una moto de marca Tuning 1000, era hermosa de color plateado, la primera vez que di una vuelta en ella fue sensacional. Alex tenia en sus manos las llaves de mi Mercedes se las quite en un ágil movimiento ( Muy raro en mi ) y le saque la lengua como niña de 5 años. El rio por mi actitud infantil, quito su brazo de mi cintura y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y camine hacia mi Mercedes el se dirigió hacia su moto, de repente algo en mi cabeza hizo click, saque la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, y grite:

-¡CHICOS HAGAMOS UNA CARRERA COMO EN PHOENIX!- Grite con entusiasmo, Alex tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Nessie y Jo, sacaron la cabeza por las ventanillas y sonrieron felices.

-¡Okey Bella!- Dijeron las dos ha la vez y Josephine agrego- ¡HA LA UNA… HA LAS 2…-Arranque el motor del mercedes que ronroneo, escuche como la moto de Alex rugía, El auto de Nessie también ronroneo como el mío- ¡HA LAS TRES!-Grito al fin Josephine.

En ese momento pise el acelerador con fuerza y el auto salió disparado. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, amaba correr en Phoenix, allí había pistas de carreras.

Llegue de primera al instituto, tuvimos que bajar la velocidad, al entrar al estacionamiento todos los estudiantes miraron mi mercedes con la boca abierta. Llegue en primer lugar, Nessie y Jo en 2 segundo y Alex en tercero. Todos miraron los coches como si fueran ha babear. Estacione al lado de un Volvo plateado. _Lindo coche- Pensé mientras estacionaba._

Cuando salí del auto recibí muchos chiflidos, sentí como al sangre inundaba mis mejillas. Alex bajo de su moto y muchas chicas suspiraron sonoramente al verlo quitarse el casco. Nessie y Jo salieron del auto y también recibieron chiflidos, las sonrojadas caminaron ha mi lado. Éramos los nuevos. Los "bichos raros". Alex se coloco ha mi lado lanzando miradas asesinas ha quien se atreviera ha mirarme. Me reí de ello, a veces Alex podía ser tan celoso…

Entramos ha la dirección y había una mujer anciana, de cabello blanco y una etiqueta en su camisa que decía "Señora Cope". Alex carraspeo la garganta para que nos prestara atención. Ella levanto la mirada y nos sonrió tiernamente.

-Oh buenos días- Dijo- Tu debes ser Isabella Swan verdad- Dijo señalándome. Asentí- Y ustedes deben ser… Renesmee Wolfe- Nessie levanto la mano ha la vez que sonreía, la mujer le correspondió la sonrisa y arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos- Josephine Stevens- Jo levanto la mano- Y… Alexander Johnson- Dijo mirando ha Alexander con una sonrisa, que el correspondió. La Señora Cope, saco de uno de los estantes de su escritorio unos cuantos papeles- Bueno chicos, este es el horario de cada uno, el croquis del campus-_ ¿Campus? – Pensé- Pero si el Instituto es pequeño… No importa. _Nos acercamos y tomamos cada uno nuestros horarios, el croquis del Instituto no era difícil. Casi todas mis clases las compartía con Nessie, Jo y Alexander, en las únicas clases que no concordábamos era Literatura, Biología y Calculo. Ahora mismo nos tocaba ah Josephine y ha mi Física. Nos despedimos de Nessie y de Alexander. Alex tenia Biología y Nessie Calculo.

Caminos por los edificios y hay estaban ellos. Los Cullen y Los Hale. Vi ha Edward y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Dios mío que me pasa? Desvié la mirada y vi que Josephine me miraba preocupada.

-Ellos son los Cullen y los Hale ¿cierto?- Pregunto señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza. Suspire.

-Si, son ellos… Josephine, no dejes que se me acerquen por favor… No quiero… tenerlos cerca- Dije con voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes Bella- Me dijo con una sonrisa- No se te acercaran, eso tenlo por seguro.

En ese momento _ellos _voltearon en mi dirección y me miraron, _Oh no por favor que no intente acercarse…- Suplicaba en mi cabeza._

Estaban cada vez mas cerca. Jo camino con paso rápido hacia adelante y les mando una mirada asesina. Ellos no se inmutaron. Alice venia con su andar de bailarina, tan propio de ella…

-Bella tenemos que hablar- Dijo la aterciopelada voz de Ed… De el. Lo mire ha los ojos, en su mirada había tristeza… Dolor… y… Otro sentimiento que no se expresar. Pero no caería… Esta familia era capaz de engañar con la mirada, yo no caería de tonta de nuevo. No de nuevo.

-¿Qué tienen que decirme? ¿Quieren volver ha decirme que largue de Forks? ¿Qué soy poca cosa?- Les pregunte con voz indiferente. Ellos me miraron con tristeza… Por un momento la mascara dura, fría e indiferente de mi rostro se descompuso… _¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- Dijo la voz de mi conciencia- YA BASTA, RECUERDA TODO LO QUE HICIERON, TODO LO QUE TE DIJERON._

_Flash Back*_

_Mi padre me había dejado en la escuela y estaba esperando ha mis amigos. Mire hacia la entrada y pude divisar ha una pequeñísima niña de cabello hasta los hombros y sonrisa radiante. Esa era Alice. Camine rápidamente, tropezándome con mis pies, claro esta. _

_-Hola, Ali, Emm, Rose, Jazz, Eddie- Dije con voz alegre, Edward me miro con reproche. El odia que cualquier persona lo llame Eddie. Excepto yo, me sonrió, los demás no._

_-Por dios Isabella, ¿tan cínica eres que nos bienes ha hablar?- Dijo Rosalie con odio en la voz. Esperen… ¿Me llamo Isabella?, ¿Odio en su voz? ¿Cínica? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?. La mire confundida, Edward tenia la misma expresión que yo._

_-Esperen… ¿De que están hablando?- Les pregunte._

_-Pff-Dijo Alice- Sobre lo que inventaste Isabella, le dijiste ha media oh completa escuela que Jasper y tu son NOVIOS- ¡¿Qué?! ¿JASPER Y YO NOVIOS?. Estaba en estado de Shock, voltee ha ver ha Edward que igual estaba en Shock._

_-Yo nun…- Empecé ha decir, pero Emmet interrumpió._

_-No tienes que explicarnos nada Isabella- Dijo con voz inexpresiva y fría, lo mire ha los ojos y solo pude ver… Odio hacia mi._

_-Tienen que escucharme- Insistí- De verdad yo nunca invente nada, lo ju…- Me volvieron ha interrumpir, esta vez Jasper._

_-Isabella, deja de decir mentiras, nadie te creerá tu teatrito de niña buena- Dijo con asco en la voz… Pensé que al menos confiarían en mi. Pensé. Voltee ha mirar ha Edward que me miraba con tristeza… Sentí como mis ojos empezaban ha picar. Mis amigos…oh mejor dicho mis ex-amigos se fueron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Todos excepto Edward._

_Entre ha clases con desgana, todavía intentando no llorar. Salí hacia el estacionamiento y Edward estaba con su grupo de amigos "populares". Me senté en una banca cerca de la entrada para poder ver ha mi padre cuando viniera por mi. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet fueron hasta donde estaba Edward, Alice le dijo algo ha el oído con lo que Edward abrió los ojos como platos y palideció, luego su expresión cambio por una de molestia. Recorrió el estacionamiento con la mirada hasta enfocar su mirada en mi. Me sentí sumamente nerviosa. Su expresión se convirtió en una de asco. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Mire ha mis ex-amigos que me miraban con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros. De repente Alice dijo algo, sin emitir sonido alguno, pero dijo algo. Lo entendí perfectamente._

_Dijo "Venganza"·_

_En ese momento mi padre llego por mi._

_Fin de Flash Back*_

Sentí una enorme punzada de dolor en el agujero de mi pecho. Mi cara volvió ha mostrar esa expresión inexpresiva y fría que siempre mostraba enfrente de los Cullen y Hale. Tome ha Josephine de la muñeca y la hice caminar rápidamente, escuche como Alice decía "Bella" y luego un… ¿sozollo? Quizás alucino. Jo me miraba preocupada, le regale una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió.

Entramos ha clases justo ha tiempo. El profesor de geografía no nos obligo ha presentarnos ante todo el salón, le agradecí mentalmente, suficiente tuvimos Jo, Nessie, Alex y yo con toda esta atención por ser los nuevos.

Salimos totalmente aburridas de la clase. En Phoenix ya nos habían dado este tema. Las siguientes clases pasaron sin acontecimientos. Era la hora del almuerzo, solo espero no encontrarme de con ellos… De nuevo…

Alexander tenia una mano alrededor de mi cintura, Nessie y Jo me miraban de mandera picara, yo solo pude sonrojarme, estábamos entrando en la cafetería cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, Jo y Nessie las ignoraron pero estaban sonrojadas, fuimos ha la fila y compramos la comida. Cuando buscábamos una mesa para poder sentarnos escuche una voz algo ronca que decía mi nombre… Se me hizo muy familiar.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- Volvió ha decir esa voz. Voltee la cara con frustración al ver que no era nadie cerca. ¡OH DIOS MIO, ES JACOB BLACK EL QUE GRITA MI NOMBRE! ¡EL ESTABA EN EL INTERNADO DE PHOENIX!, sentí ha Alex tensarse. Le sonríe cuando voltee ha mirarlo, estaba mas… ¿Guapo? Estaba Alto, mucho mas alto, musculoso y mucho, su piel era de un perfecto color cobrizo, su cabello era corto, ha la moda, me sonreía, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos. Le sonríe y camine hacia el, lo abrase con cariño. Había sido uno de mis mejores amigos en Phoenix y Forks, ya que el vivía aquí antes, oh bueno, ahora.

-Ja-Ja-cobb-Dije entrecortadamente- noo… Respiro- dije con dificultad. Jacob era muy fuerte, el rio. Me soltó y le hice señas ha mis amigos para que vinieran, Josephine conocía ha Jacob. La que no lo conocía era Renesmee. Alexander era… Su rival por así decirlo, Alex era el capitán del equipo de Futbol en Phoenix y Jacob el de Baloncesto. Se odiaban ha muerte, no se por que.

-Jacob ya conoces ha Jo y Alex- dije y ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto Alex- Ella es Renesmee-Dije señalando ha mi hermosa amiga de cabello broncíneo. Ella le sonrió amablemente mientras lo miraba ah los ojos, Jacob parecía… ¿Fascinado? Oh si lo estaba, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, oh… Me huele ha chico enamorado. Nessie lo miro confundida y desvió la mirada.- Pero prefiere que le digan Nessie. Seguro serán muy buenos amigos. Y algo mas…- Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro que escucho Jo y Alex. Le sonríe y dije con los labios si articular palabras: "Plan Cupido". Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa radiante. Ha Josephine se le iluminaron los ojos, ella es la que mas disfruta de ser… "Cupido".

Jacob estaba sentado con unos chicos igual de altos, y musculosos que el, se llamaban Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, y Paul. Quil y Embry me guiñaron un ojo cuando nos presentaron, Alex les lanzo miradas asesina pero ellos ni se inmutaron. Recorrí con la cafetería con la mirada y los vi. Los Cullen y los Hale estaban sentados en una de las mesas de en medio. Alice me miraba triste, no me lo creo, Emmet igual, Rosalie también, Jasper también y ese dios griego de cabello cobrizo me miraba… ¿Dios griego de cabello cobrizo? Tonta conciencia. En su mirada pude ver… Tristeza, dolor, y… Ese sentimiento que… No puedo expresar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de los amigos de Jake y platicamos un rato. Jacob intentaba sacarle conversación ha Nessie pero ella respondía con desinterés. Los Cullen y los Hale tenían su mirada fija en nuestra mesa, casi de igual manera que los demás chicos. El timbre de entrada ha clases sonó. Solo queda una clase… Biología.

Camine por los pasillos ya casi vacios solo por algunas personas que me miraban con mucho interés y curiosidad. Una grupo de chicos apoyados en los casilleros me miraban con la lujuria impregnada en sus rostros, uno de ellos, me guiño un ojo, me ruborize un poco y camine un poco mas rápido hacia mi clase. El profesor de Biología todavía no llegaba cuando entre, los chicos y las chicas platicaban animadamente y me di cuenta de que solo quedaba una mesa vacía, me senté en uno de los asientos y saque mi libreta y empece ha garabatear cualquier cosa. Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, levante la mirada para encontrarme con un chico de cabello castaño claro, labios llenos de un color rojizo, ojos de color grises, musculoso, alto y guapo, me sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora, le devolví la sonrisa, _Oh ya recuerdo… Es uno de los chicos que vi recostados en los casilleros. Pensé_.

-Eres Bella Swan ¿Cierto?-Asentí- Me llamo James es un placer.

-Mucho gusto James- Dije con alegría, se ve que es amable- El placer es mío-Dije mientras le tendía la mano. El deposito un beso en ella y me ruborice al instante. _Quizás pueda ser mi compañero de Laboratorio…-_¿Tienes… compañero de laboratorio?- Le pregunte con una tímida sonrisa, el la correspondió.

-En realidad si, es una lastima- Dijo con una sonrisa triste- Bueno… Quizás concordemos en alguna otra clase- Dijo, pude ver esperanza en su mirada-Adiós Bella- Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, me ruborice. _De nuevo…_

-Adiós James- Dije con una sonrisa. El se fue hacia su asiento, su compañero era un chico de piel de tono oliváceo, su cabello era de un negro brillante, era de constitución mediana, musculoso, pero no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo ha Emm… _Mejor cállate._

En ese momento entro Edward ha clase, me doy cuenta que pensar en su nombre… No me hace mal. Miro la mesa en la que estaba sentada y sonrió con esperanza, el único asiento libre era el mío… _Mierda…_

Se sentó al lado mío. _Genial, ahora seré compañera de Edward todo el año… ¿Acaso podría haber algo peor?._

-Bella yo…- Empezó ha decir el, pero el profesor de Bilogía entro ha el aula.

-Bueno días clase, veo que tenemos una nueva alumna en la institución…-Dijo, _Oh no, por favor que no haga que me presente enfrente de toda la clase…-_Venga Señorita Swan- Me levante con paso vacilante de la silla y camine hacia el escritorio. Sentí las miradas de muchas personas en mi espalda, un silbido se escucho y escuche que alguien dijo: "Si que esta buena". No supe reconocer la voz, era la de un chico pero no supe de quien era. El profesor carraspeo la garganta- Aquí tiene un libro-Dijo entregándome un libro algo grueso que decía: Biología.

Busque el comprobante de asistencia en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón se lo di para que lo firmara, lo firmo rápidamente y empezó la clase. Agradecí que se ahorrara toda esa tontería de la presentación.

La clase era sobre anatomía celular, maldije para mis adentros, ese tema ya me lo sabia de memoria, nos no habían dado en Phoenix. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi, tenia que distraerme, tome algunos apuntes en mi cuaderno sobre la clase. Los minutos pasaban lentamente… Era como si el tiempo estuviese en mi contra.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y di un respingo al oírlo. James se levanto de su asiento y me despidió con la mano, le devolví el gesto y empece ha recoger mis libros, podía sentir su mirada en mi, sabia perfectamente que era de Edward Cullen, ¿Qué Quería?

Estaba ha punto de levantarme cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica. Esa corriente eléctrica tan familiar… Solo la había sentido con una persona… Con el. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomando mi muñeca y tenia una expresión de suplica en su rostro. Me solté de su agarre, tome mi mochila y camine hacia la salida. Sentí como de nuevo tomaban mi muñeca y esa estúpida corriente eléctrica volvió. Era Edward.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte cortante.

-Bella deja que te explique por favor- Rogo- Mis hermanos y yo nunca quisimos tratarte haci- ¡IMBECIL!

-No dejare que explique nada, ustedes nunca me dieron la oportunidad para explicarme- Sentí como el agujero de mi pecho recibía punzadas de dolor.- Oh y ¿nunca quisieron tratarme así? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijeron ese día Edward?- Le pregunte con voz rota, su expresión era una de sufrimiento- Nunca en tu miserable vida vuelvas ha acercarte ha mi Cullen.

El intento tomarme de nuevo la muñeca… Levante la mano y le di una sonora cachetada ha Edward Cullen, se llevo las manos hacia su mejilla luego del golpe, su mejilla estaba roja. Me di la vuelta cuando sentí mi ojos humedecer, unos pocos alumnos habían visto aquella pelea y cuchicheaban entres si sobre eso. No me importaba que supieran que le di una cachetada ha Edward Cullen. Se la merece y muchas mas.

Salí hacia el estacionamiento y vi que todavía mis amigos no llegaban, vi ha Jacob de lejos, lo salude con la mano y el me correspondió el saludo, se monto en una moto de color rojo, no se la marca. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, tenia que contenerlas. Vi como mis amigos salían, los salude rápidamente, sentí como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, entre en el coche rápidamente, lo encendí y arranque, no tenia ánimos de carreras.

Llame ha Rene mientras conducía, avisándole que estaría paseando por los alrededores de Forks, para acostumbrarme. Ella acepto sin ningún problema.

Conduje un rato por la carretera sin saber adonde ir. Tome vuelta ha la derecha para tomar la 101. Hay había un sendero quizás pueda caminar y desahogar mis penas hay… Avance hasta que se acabo el asfalto. Estacione el coche, me baje rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el sendero.

Camine un rato derramando lagrimas… ¿Cómo una persona… puede causarme esto?

Me senté en una banca y me recosté sollozando fuertemente y derramando lagrimas... Hasta que recordé ese día.

_Flash Back*_

_Estaba sentada en el sofá, mis padres estaban arriba hablando sobre algo importante. Sabia que Alice planeaba algo, me dijo venganza… ¿Sera que le dijo ha Edward que…_

_No. Alice no están malvada para eso._

_El timbre sonó en ese momento. Me levante del sofá con paso cansado y abri. Hay estaban mis… Ex- Amigos mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, todos menos Edward. Su cara era de enfado y asco ha la vez. Alice hablo._

_-Hola Isabella, venimos ha informarte que…- Intercambio una sonrisa de maldad con los demás- Por haber dicho eso en la escuela, sobre que Jasper y tu son algo mas que amigos, te tenemos una venganza-Me miro con odio, me estremecí-Le hemos contado ha Edward sobre sus sentimientos hacia el._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, como pudieron… Ellos prometieron… No, no puede ser._

_-No, es men-menn-tira- Tartamudee como boba, pero no podía ser cierto-Uss… Ustedes prometieron que nunca… Le… Dirían nada ha nadie- Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla… Sentí como si un agujero se abriera en mi pecho… Dolía, y mucho._

_-¡ERES UNA MUY BUENA MENTIROSA!-Grito Rosalie, parecía que se me iba ha lanzar encima, tuve miedo-¡¿COMO PUDISTE DECIR ESO EN LA ESCUELA?! OH YA SE… ¿¡QUERIAS DARLE CELOS HA EDWARD NO!? PUES PARA TU INFORMACION…- Me sentía horrible, en mi cabeza solo estaba la frase: Lo prometieron. Edward interrumpió ha Rosalie._

_-Calla Rosalie- Dijo con voz inexpresiva, voltee ha mirarme, su mirada era de asco, rabia y… Odio.- Tu Isabella nunca podrías darme celos, eres poca cosa para mi- El agujero en mi se desgarro aun mas… Derrame mas lagrimas- Nunca corresponderé ese estúpido sentimiento, eres una idiota- Dijo con odio. Un sozollo se escapo de mi garganta, montones de lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sentía las piernas de gelatina._

_-Nunca quisimos ser tus amigos-Dijo Emmet- Esme nos obligo, como la primera persona que conoció fue ha tu madre… Tuvimos que ser amigos de la niña patosa, rara, nerd- Dijo con burla._

_Ellos nunca quisieron ser mis amigos… Nunca me quisieron, todo fue una mentira._

_-Somos buenos actores ¿cierto chicas?-Dijo Jasper, Alice y Rosalie asintieron con una enorme sonrisa- Tanto tiempo actuando siendo amigos de esta chica y nunca se dio cuenta…- Dijo con burla, todos rieron. Yo solo podía derramar lagrima, el agujero de mi pecho se estremecía de dolor._

_-Te odiamos Isabella, ¿Por qué no te largas de Forks de una buena vez?- Dijo Edward- Nunca en nuestras vidas queremos volver ha verte, te odiamos, y la persona que mas te odia en este grupo soy yo._

_-Somos populares, guapos, tenemos dinero- Empezó ha decir Rosalie- Y somos amigos de esta pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta- Dijo con burla, todos se echaron ha reír._

_Como pude ser tan tonta… Como pude confiar en ellos, tienen razón… Debería irme de Forks._

_-Tienes razón Rose-Dijo Edward- Ahora Isabella ¡¿POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE FORKS DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡ERES UNA BASURA, NO TE QUEREMOS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, PUDRETE, MUERETE, LARGATE!- Esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara._

_-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-Grite-¡YO NUNCA INVENTE ESE ESTUPIDO RUMOR, NI ESTABA ENTERADO DE EL, SEGURO SE LOS DIJO LA CHISMOSA DE JESSICA STANLEY Y USTEDES LE CREYERON!-Ellos se miraron entre si- ¡OH Y LO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS EDWAR, SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, NUNCA ESPERE QUE CORRESPONDIERAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS, SOLO QUERIA QUE AL MENOS LA AMISTAD DURARA PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASI!-Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… El agujero de mi pecho de abría cada vez mas-¡Y NO! ¡NO SOY NINGUNA POBRETONA QUE NO TIENE DONDE CAERSE MUERTA, LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ENTRE USTEDES Y YO, ES QUE USTEDES TIENEN DINERO QUE LES SOBRA, YO TENGO LO NECESARIO, NO SOY UNA MANIACA HA LAS COMPRAS, NO SOY UNA NARCISISTA QUE SE AMA HA ELLA MISMA! ¿¡Y SABEN QUE!? ¡TIENEN RAZON, NO HAGO NADA EN FORKS, ME LARGARE DE ESTE INFIERNO!- Todos se sorprendieron con mis palabras… Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Les cerré la puerta en la cara y me eche ha llorar. Solo hay pude darme cuenta que mis padres estaban al pie de las escaleras. Corrí ha abrazarlos._

_-Como pudieron esos mocosos tratarte así princesa- Dijo mi papá mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla-No te preocupes hablare con Carlisle oh Esme…- Lo interrumpí._

_-No papá-Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, el me miro confundido ha la vez que mi madre, respire hondo un par de veces- Recuerdan… ¿Ese internado en Phoenix?- Asintieron- Pues… Quiero irme de Forks e irme ha ese internado hoy oh mañana mismo- Les dije decidida._

_-Pero…-Empezó mi madre._

_-Nada de peros Rene- Dijo mi padre- Es su decisión, ¿además recuerdas que es ese tema el que estábamos hablando arriba?- Le pregunto ha mi madre, ella asintió. En mis ojos hubo esperanza… No puedo quedarme en este asqueroso pueblo... Mi madre negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_-Por favor quiero ir-Les rogué- Me portare bien, se los juro, por favor quiero ir…- Les dije con voz rota._

_-Esta bien Bella- Dijo Rene, mientras sonreía- Ve ha arreglar tu maleta… Nosotros haremos en papeleo y mañana ha primera hora estarás en un avión hacia Phoenix-Dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_Sonreí, les di un beso en la mejilla ha mis padres y subí las escaleras corriendo, hice mi maleta rápido y guarde todas mis cosas._

_Desde mañana será un nuevo comienzo… Desde mañana me iré de este pueblo, nunca los volveré ha ver… Y nunca más me causaran dolor. Pensé mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla._

_Fin Flash Back*_

El agujero en mi pecho se estremeció debido al recuerdo, las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me levante del banco, eran las 6, Rene seguro estará preocupada. Camine por el sendero hasta llegar hacia el coche, lo encendí y conduci hacia casa, llegue en 20 minutos. Entre por la puerta y Rene me miro preocupada, seguro mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar… Le sonreí y subí las escaleras hasta llegar ha mi habitación, me saque la ropa ha tirones y me puse mi pijama, baje ha comer, luego volví ha subir y revise mi celular, tenia como 10 llamadas perdidas de Alex, 20 mensajes de Nessie, 10 mensajes de voz de Jo, y 5 mensajes de Jake. No respondí ninguno.

Me hice ovillo en la cama y empecé ha llorar, recordando ese día… Me dormí llorando.

Esa noche, tuve pesadillas, las que nunca tuve, hace… 5 años.

**¡PERDON POR NO SUBIR ANTES! T-T ES QUE… TENIA QUE PENSAR MUY BIEN EN LOS FLASH BACK'S DE LA NOVE, ADEMAS… MUCHA TAREA. OH Y GANO ALEXANDER :D PERO PONDRE UNOS CUANTOS NOMBRE MAS QUE ME RECOMENDARON COMO CHICOS QUE CONOCE BELLA, POR FAVORCITO ME PODRIAN DAR NOMBRES PARA CHICAS, ES QUE BELLA CONOCERA UNAS CUANTAS CHICAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS Y NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUN NOMBRE. OH Y YA VERAN… UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE DE ESTA HISTORIA SERA QUE HA JESSICA LE DARAN UN MUY BUEN GOLPE ¡MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! XDDD**

**LOS QUIERO :D DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, BAYYY!**

**ATTE: MAKKYY.-21**


	5. Nuevos Amigos Y Nuevas Enemigas

Nuevos amigos… y... Nuevas enemigas.

Me levante jadeando, con un leve temblor en las manos, y con esa pesadilla rondando en mi cabeza… Ese recuerdo. La pesadilla era con Edward claro esta, el… Diciéndome que no me quería, que nunca fue mi amigo. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo.

Vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche: 5:13. Era temprano, tenia tiempo de tomar un buen baño… Busque mis cosas para el baño, salí por el pasillo y me tope con Charlie, me miro con ojos preocupados, le sonríe ah medias y camine hasta el baño, deje que el agua relajara mis músculos agarrotados. El baño duro menos de lo que pensé. Tome la ropa de la maleta… _Tengo que arreglar esto en el armario… _Ni siquiera me fije en que me puse, logre distinguir que fue un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de tirantes roja con negro, unas zapatillas de color negras y mi cabello lo deje suelto con un cintillo negro, ancho con un lazo al costado.

Tome el desayuno rápidamente, me despedí de Rene y de Charlie. Salí hacia mi coche pero al otro lado de la calle estaban aparcados un Audi y una moto… _Oh oh, estoy en problemas…_

Alex estaba recostado sobre su moto al igual que Nessie y Jo. Me miraron y en sus ojos pude la preocupación. Les sonríe y corrí hacia ellos… En el camino me tropecé. _Genial, no me caí con los tacones pero con esto si…_

-¡Bella nos tenias preocupadas!-Gritaron Nessie y Jo, ha la vez que me daban un abrazo que me dejo sin aliento. Nessie continuo.- ¿No viste nuestro mensajes?- Pregunto con tristeza, su semblante era de enojo apenas un segundo después… Confirmado; Nessie es Bipolar.- Isabella Marie Swan si no vuelves ha contestar nuestros mensajes, llamadas, mensaje de voz y demás te arrancare la cabeza personalmente ¿Comprendes?- Me pregunto con voz amenazante, me rei y asentí con entusiasmo.

Alex me abrazo, sentí como si se me fueran ha romper la costillas… A veces podía ser muy efusivo…

-Alex… No… No respiro- Dije entrecortadamente. El rio, aflojo su agarre pero no me soltó. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, las chicas me miraron de forma picara, los ojos de Jo se iluminaron de repente y su semblante se mostro cauteloso. Abrió la boca para decir algo alce un dedo, sabia que querían saber por que mi comportamiento fue así ayer. Tenía que decirles, ellos son mis amigos…

-Se que quieren saber por que me comporte así ayer- dije con voz inexpresiva- Es temprano, cuando lleguemos al Instituto les contare todo ¿De acuerdo?- Ellos asintieron, me deshice del abrazo de Alex y camine hacia mi amado Mercedes. Alex tomo mi muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy vendrás conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa-No quiero que ningún idiota se te acerque…-Dijo con voz sombría. Me reí de ello, me tendió un casco, nos montamos en la moto, apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la moto rugió cuando se encendió, salimos disparados hacia el Instituto. _Seguro están impacientes…_

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas… Correr en moto era lo mejor del mundo… Llegamos al Instituto en 10 minutos, no había mucha gente, Alex estaciono la moto ah la vez que Nessie su Audi, luego de que Alex me ayudo ha bajarme de la moto, y Nessie y Jo del Audi, nos sentamos en una banca.

-Okey Bella- Dijo Jo- Suelta la sopa. Suspire, conté todo lo que paso ayer… Nessie y Jo juraron que estaban sorprendidas… Alex juro que si alguno de los chicos Cullen's se me acercaba el se encargaría personalmente de molerlos ha golpes. Reímos por ellos, todavía era temprano, hablamos sobre muchas cosas en el tiempo que esperábamos que el timbre sonara. El Volvo plateado se estaciono al lado del Audi de Nessie. De el bajaron 5 personas. Los Cullen y Los Hale. Jo y Nessie los miraron con odio, Alex igual, yo solo evite mirarlos cuando me miraron. Un chico rubio, ojos azules, de rostro aniñado, no muy alto, llamo ha Nessie, ella sonrió y dijo que ya venia. Jo fue ha comprar algo, y Alex fue ha hacer no se que cosa.

Pude divisar ah James bajando de un Mini Copper. Venia junto con 3 chicos más. Al verme camino rápidamente hacia mi, sus amigos me miraban con lujuria. James llego ha mi lado.

-Hola Bella-Dijo ha la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí, uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo.- Oh… Te presento ha Caleb- Señalo ah un chico con cabello negro, arreglado con gel, un poco menos pálido que yo, labios llenos de color rojizo, alto y musculoso, me sonrió coquetamente y me guiño un ojo, me ruborice- Andrew- Señalo ha un chico, rubio, ojos de color marrones claros, alto, no tan musculoso, labios finos de color rosa-Santiago- Señalo ha otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro, liso, despeinado, musculoso, labios llenos de color rosa, me miro y me guiño un ojo, me ruborice y note que el también. En fin. Todos son muy guapos.

Empezamos ha platicar sobre cualquier cosa, Los Cullen y los Hale tenían su mirada fija en nosotros. Edward miraba fijamente ha James y Caleb. James y Caleb los miro con burla.

-¿Se llevan bien con los… Cullen y los Hale?-Dije con algo de dificultad. Los ojos de los 4 brillaron de enojo.

-En realidad no-Dijo Caleb-Se creen superiores que cualquier persona… Son unos odiosos. ¿Los conoces?-Me pregunto cauteloso.

-Si- Les dije, ellos me miraron sorprendidos- Pero… No son de mi agrado. Como ya sabrán, vivía aquí antes, me mude cuando tenia 12 años. Tuve un pequeño altercado con ellos. Me mude por razones familiares, pero veo que no han cambiado en 5 años…- Dije con voz apagada. Ellos sonrieron gustosos, me imagino que por que no me gustan para nada los Cullen.

Una chica realmente guapa, de cabello rojizo-rubio en rizos, su hermosa cara tenia kilos y kilos de maquillaje, cuerpo de infarto, venia caminado hacia nosotros. Movía las caderas exageradamente, venia con una minifalda, que en realidad parecía cinturón, y un top strapless de color rojo 3 tallas más pequeñas, era más alta que yo, como 1.74. Detrás de ella venían dos chicas mas, la que iba del lado derecho era un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello era de color castaño, casi negro, también caminaba contoneando las caderas de manera exagerada, venia con un leggin de color purpura, una blusa verde, unos tacones amarillos y un bolso demasiado grande ( mas grande que su cabeza ) de color amarillo chillón. La mire con espanto. Mi sentido de la moda era bueno. Gracias ha Josephine y Renesmee, ellas sabían mas que yo… Pero estoy segura que eso que ella lleva puesto esta horroroso, del lado izquierdo venia una chica con cabello rubio, que le llegaba ha la cintura, lo tenia puesto ha un costado, llevaba una falda ha cuadros de estilo escocesa, era verde con morado, una blusa de color amarillo chillón, casi tan chillón como el bolso de la otra chica. La blusa tenía un escote demasiado grande… Unos tacones de color rojo, movía las caderas, al igual que las otras dos chicas, exageradamente. Caleb, James, Andrew, Santiago y yo fruncimos los labios para evitar reírnos. Llegaron ha nuestro lado. Pude notar como la de cabello rojizo-rubio me evaluaba con la mirada, las otras dos chicas lo hacían igual, la chica mas bajita palideció al verme oh… ¿Reconocerme?

_Muy hermosas… Pero se ven que son las zorras de el Instituto_

-Hola- Saludo la de cabello rojizo-rubio, su voz era algo… Chillona.-Me llamo Tanya- Sonrió falsamente-Ellas son Lauren-Señalo ha la de cabello rubio-y ella es Jessica-Señalo ha la otra… Esperen… ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley?

-Jessica Stanley ¿Verdad?-Pregunte. La chismosa y ahora que veo zorra de Jessica me miro sorprendida, me miro y dijo: Bella… Asentí. Le daría un muy buen golpe por haber inventado eso hace 5 años… Su mirada era de miedo, me reí para mis adentros.

-Lárguense-Dijo Andrew-Bella no se convertirá en ninguna de ustedes- Lauren lo miro coquetamente, batiendo las pestañas exageradamente, el la miro con asco y quito la mirada, ella desconcertada no dijo nada.

-Es cierto- Dijo James- Ella no se convertirá en ninguna zorra- Con que tengo razón… Si son las zorras de el Instituto.

-Solo queríamos saludar- Dijo la Lauren- Nos veremos luego Bella- Dijo con malicia y se fueron moviendo sus caderas de nuevo… Exageradamente.

-¿Son las zorras del Instituto verdad?-Les pregunte. Ellos asintieron.

-No te juntes con ellas Bella…-Dijo Caleb- Te diremos como son, y por que debes de tenerles cuidado. La de cabello rubio-rojizo se llama Tanya Denali, llego hace 2 años al Instituto, se hizo amiga de Lauren y Jessica y formaron un grupo, ella jura y perjura que su propiedad es Edward Cullen- Dijo con rabia. Sentí como los ¿Celos? Si celos, se apoderaban de mi ser- No hables siquiera con el… Tanya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si alguna chica apenas le dice "Hola". Jessica-Dijo el nombre con asco- Se hizo compinche de Lauren desde la primaria, las dos son zorras desde ese momento- _Si… Lo recuerdo, Edward se la pasaba con ellas… Lauren fue su novia._ El agujero de mi pecho se estremeció- Integraron ha Tanya en el grupo, se hacen llamar ellas mismas "Las Reinas", pero todo el mundo en el Instituto las llama; "Las Zorras". Se han acostado con medio equipo de Futbol y Basquetbol.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, tenia Física con Jo y Caleb, pero Jo no se donde se metió. Entramos platicando al salón, me senté un puesto delante de Caleb, voltee hacia el pizarrón y Caleb empezó ha jugar con uno de los mechones de mi cabello, sonreí. Cuando veníamos platicando por los pasillos descubrí que Caleb y yo tenemos mucho en común. El profesor entro ha dar clase. Josephine no apareció. Caleb tenía Biología, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Me dijo que la profesora de español no era nada amable si llegabas tarde…

Las clases pasaron aburridas, compartía unas cuantas con James y Caleb, Andrew y Santiago eran de un año superior. Nessie, Jo y Alex no aparecieron en todas las clases que nos tocaban juntos. Ni en el almuerzo estaban. En el almuerzo me senté con Caleb, unas cuantas personas se acercaron ha mi y se presentaron, las únicas que me parecieron… Autenticas fueron; Ángela, su novio Ben, Kate y Mike. Mike era el chico rubio de rostro aniñado que vi con Nessie, le pregunte sobre ella y me dijo que se fue con una rubia. Los Cullen y Hale tampoco aparecieron en el almuerzo. Tanya y su grupito de zorras me miraban con cara de asco y odio.

En la clase de biología tampoco apareció Edward… Salí de la clase, cansada. No tenia ánimos para nada, Caleb me mando un mensaje avisándome que el y los chicos me llevarían ha mi casa, ya que la moto de Alex ni el Audi de Nessie estaban. Quizás tuvieron alguna emergencia…

Entre al baño de chicas para lavarme la cara. Me mire al espejo, mis ojos… Ya no tenían ese brillo de antes… Ahora estaban vacios, sin vida. Todo esto no es solo culpa de ellos… En realidad todo es culpa mía. Fui ingenua, les di mi confianza, quizás… Quizás ellos me dieron algunas pistas para saber de su juego conmigo y… No lo supe entender. Yo fui la que caí en depresión, la que dejo que la tristeza y el dolor le desgarraran el alma… La que se enamoro de Edward. El agujero de mi pecho se estremeció de dolor al recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como "Amigos" Oh al menos eso pensaba yo. Sacudí la cabeza, sentí ah alguien tocar mi hombro, no había oído ha nadie entrar. Voltee y vi ha Tanya, Jessica y Lauren mirándome con odio.

-Mira Isabella-Dijo Tanya con sorna-Si te acercas mucho ha Edward, Alexander, Andrew, Caleb, James oh Santiago te la veras con nosotras ¿Entendido?- Zorras de Mierda.

-No, ustedes zorritas, no tienen derecho ha darme ordenes ¿Entiende?-Dije como si hablara con unas niñas con problemas mentales- Si quiero acercarme ha ellos lo hare, si quiero estar con alguno de ellos lo estaré, ustedes no tienen mando sobre mi vida… Además si ellos quisieran estar con alguna de ustedes... Ya lo estarían ¿Cierto?-Les pregunte con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro, sus caras reflejaban odio puro-Así que… Si me permiten queridísimas zorras- Sarcasmo- Me voy.- Tanya levanto su mano y vi sus intenciones. Oh no… _Eso no va ha pasar_. Levante mi puño mas rápido que ella y lo avente contra su cara, se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo sentada en el piso, medio inconsciente.

La puerta del baño se abrió en esos momentos y entraron Nessie y Jo, miraron ha Tanya en el piso, una sonrisa maléfica y de burla se extendió por sus rostros. Lauren y Jessica._ Ahora tú me las pagara Jessica Stanley…_ Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por mi rostro, Nessie y Jo me miraron con algo de miedo. Mire directamente ha Jessica.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-Grite hacia Jessica-¡HICISTE QUE PERDIERA HA MIS AMIGOS! ¡TODO POR ESE ESTUPIDO RUMOR DE HACE 5 AÑOS! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS IDIOTA!- Le pegue un puñetazo en su nariz barata, Lauren miraba con miedo la escena, le di otro puñetazo ha Jessica en la quijada, empezó ha sangrar… _Oh Oh… Se rompió la quijada_, me reí de ello, se tambaleo hacia atrás, la puerta del cubículo del baño se abrió, ella siguió hacia atrás… De repente cayó sentada en el inodoro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás pegándose con la pared, gimió de dolor. Nessie, Jo y yo estábamos agarrándonos el estomago de la risa, lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas. Tanya se levanto como pudo y nos miro con odio. Nessie me arrastro literalmente hacia la puerta de salida. Lo ultimo que escuche de Tanya fue;

-¡TE HAS GANADO NUEVAS ENEMIGAS ISABELLA SWAN! ¡YA VERAS! ¡NO DEBISTE METERTE CON LAS REINAS!-Las chicas y yo nos reímos de ello. Salimos hacia la salida, en medio del estacionamiento había un circulo de gente con celulares… Una pelea. Nessie, Jo y yo corrimos hacia el lugar para poder ver. Unos cuantos nos empujaron, enfurruñadas nos íbamos ha ir cuando vi un árbol. Llame ha las chicas.

-¿Qué tal si…- Empecé ha decir mientras señalaba en árbol. Las chicas rieron. Corrimos hacia el árbol y nos subimos en el. Jo se sentó en la primera rama. Nessie en la segunda y yo en la cuarta. El árbol no era muy alto, así que no seria problema bajar de el. Mire hacia el circulo, hay estaban, me quede de piedra con lo que vi. Voltee ha mirar ha las chicas… Ellas tenían las mismas expresiones que yo.

Los que peleaban eran; Edward y Caleb.

Esto no es nada bueno.

* * *

**Holaaa :D Perdon por no subir antes, es que en el liceo ( secundaria ) me man mandado mucha tarea O_O Como... 5 Exposiciones, 3 Trabajos y 4 Examenes O_O Me volvere Locaaaaaaa T-T! Subo cuando puedaa :D Bayyy!**


	6. Pelea y Promesa

Pelea y Promesa…

Edward POV*

Soñaba con Bella… MI Bella, hasta que sentí un gran peso encima de mi. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi ha un muy divertido Emmet encima mío.

-Vamos Eddie-Gruñí. El rio. Odio que me digan Eddie-Ahí que levantarse… Hoy tenemos que hablar con Belli-Bellita-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¿Belli-Bellita?.

-¿Belli-Bellita?-Pregunte levantando una ceja, el asintió, se paro de encima mío y corrió hacia la puerta. Suspire, Emmet podía ser tan infantil…

Salí directamente de mi habitación hasta el baño. No tenia que elegir mi ropa para hoy, Alice lo hacia. Salí del baño luego de un relajante baño pensando en Bella… Claro, no falto el "pequeño problema" que hubo en mi entrepierna… Sacudí la cabeza. Entre ha mi habitación y me puse la ropa que Alice eligió para mi. Mientras me vestía pensé en Bella, pensé en su hermoso rostro lleno de dolor con solo verme… Con solo recordar ese día. La hice sufrir, pero Bella no me odia, pude verlo en sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban apagados… Sin ese brillo especial que tenían. El brillo que nosotros apagamos… El brillo que yo apague.

Baje las escaleras, me esperaban una ansiosa Alice, un Jasper mirándola divertido, un Emmet intentando tocar ha Rosalie, y una Rosalie pegándole un manotazo en la nuca ha Emmet. Típico.

Nos despedimos de Esme y salimos hacia el garaje. Todos se montaron en mi adorado Volvo plateado, llegamos mas temprano de lo normal al instituto. Nos estacionamos al lado de un Audi azul, ha Alice le pareció una buena elección de coche. Salimos del coche, busque ha Bella con la mirada, la vi sentada en una banca con sus amigas y… Ese chico. Renesmee la de cabello broncíneo, casi igual al mío, solo que un poco mas claro, Josephine; una rubia muy linda. Pero nada en comparación con mi Bella. Y Alexander… Ese idiota quería quitarme ha MI BELLA.

Los amigos de Bella nos miraron con odio, pero en los ojos de Josephine pude ver algo de… Curiosidad y… ¿Comprensión?, Bella volteo su rostro, sus ojos seguían sin ese brillo, estuve ha punto de dirigirme ha caminar hacia ella, alguien jalo mi brazo. Alice.

-No Edward-Dijo mi pequeña hermana-Este…-Miro en la dirección donde estaban Bella y sus amigos, que seguían viéndonos con odio-No es el momento para hablar con Bella. Esta mal, me contaste sobre lo de ayer, ella no querrá hablar contigo hoy. Entiéndela… Esta dolida.

-Lo se Alice. Pero… Quiero hablar con ella, quiero que entienda que nunca quise decir eso, que… Todo eso era una estúpida mentira, estaba cegado por la molestia… Era un chiquillo de 12 años que solo pensaba en la popularidad… Era un egoísta.

Mis hermanos miraban ha Bella. Jasper con cariño; Bella siempre fue la niña cariñosa, simple, nunca excéntrica, odiosa, ni nada parecido. El decía que Bella siempre estaba feliz con nosotros. Emmet la miraba con alegría y añoranza; Bella siempre fue su hermana favorita. Rosalie la miraba con cariño; Bella había sido una de sus mejores amigas, y la había salvado de convertirse en una odiosa popular. Alice la miraba alegremente, era su mejor amiga desde siempre.

La chica de cabello broncíneo, Renesmee, se fue con Mike Newton hacia quien sabe donde. Josephine; La rubia, se fue hacia dentro del instituto, y el chico ese… Alexander se fue luego de decirle algo ha Bella. Un Mini Cooper, que reconozco muy bien… De James y su grupito. James, Caleb, Andrew y Santiago. James busco con la mirada ha alguien en el estacionamiento, fijo su vista en MI Bella, camino con demasiado entusiasmo hacia donde estaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla… ¡UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! Sentí unas fuertes ganas de darle un puñetazo. Los demás se presentaron con Bella… Bella se sonrojo al mirar ha Caleb y ha Andrew. Mantuve la mirada fija en ellos… Ellos no deberían estar con Bella. NO podían estar con Bella.

Mantuve mi mirada fija en Caleb y James, entrecerré los ojos, los odiaba, sentí la mirada de alguien, pero no me importo, si las miradas matasen, esos idiotas ya estarían 100 metros bajo tierra. Los dos me miraron con una sonrisa de burla, siguieron hablando con Bella, mi mano se convirtió en un puño, sentí unas enormes ganas de pegarle ha alguien. Específicamente ha James y Caleb.

De repente llegaron Las Zorras… Tanya, Lauren y Jessica. Tanya le sonrió falsamente ha Bella, ella la miro con desconfianza, James y Andrew les dijeron algo que las dejo desconcertadas, se fueron moviendo la caderas horriblemente. El chico ese… Alexander les paso `por el lado sin prestarles la mas mínima atención, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Bella, pero volteo hacia la esquina del edificio 5 y pude divisar ha Josephine, que lo llamaba junto con la chica de cabello broncíneo Renesmee.

El timbre sonó. Bella se fue acompañada con Caleb hacia dentro del Instituto. Voltee hacia un lado, no quería ver ha el baboso de Caleb viendo inapropiadamente ha Bella. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era una mano de mujer. Era Josephine.

-Hola-Dijo con voz cálida, sus ojos demostraban… ¿Comprensión?-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes. Es sobre Bella.

Renesmee, la chica de cabello broncíneo nos miraba con desconfianza al igual que Alexander. Josephine empezó ha caminar hacia las afueras de la escuela, la seguimos. Rosalie iba ha un lado mío, miraba ha Renesmee y Josephine con envidia y… ¿Celos?. Ya entiendo. Rosalie es la persona más vanidosa que conozco, es egoísta, esta celosa de que ya no es… La mas hermosa del Instituto. Ahora tiene una fuerte competencia.

Alexander se recargo en un árbol, Renesmee y Josephine se sentaron en una banca.

-Espero que no les importe perder clases hoy-Dijo Renesmee con voz cautelosa, negamos con la cabeza- Bueno, el asunto es, que, Jo piensa que… Lo que ustedes le hicieron ha Bella, lo hicieron por… Venganza.

-Si-Afirmo Josephine- Pienso eso, puedo ver la manera en como la miran-Sonrió- Alice la mira como si fueran… Mejores amigas, puedo ver que anhelas eso-Alice sonrió con tristeza, se sentó al lado de Josephine en la banca- Rosalie, tu la miras igual, la extrañas-Mire ha Rosalie, bajo la cabeza y una lagrima callo por su mejilla- Emmet y Jasper, ustedes la miran con cariño, protectoramente, no quieren que ningún idiota se le acerque, la miran como su hermanita menor-Jasper sonrió con añoranza, Emmet con tristeza-Y tu Edward-Dijo ella mirándome- La miras con amor, la amas, puedo notarlo-Sentí como un leve rubor se situaba en mis mejillas-Pero también veo culpa, por lo que nos conto Bella, la hicieron sufrir mucho. No será fácil que los perdone, pero antes… Quisiéramos saber las razones sobre… Por que la trataron así.

Alexander nos fulminaba con la mirada, ha cada uno de nosotros, Alice lo miro y se encogió en su sitio. Suspire y empecé ha contar aquel fatídico día. Les conté todo, con lujo de detalles, Renesmee y Alexander nos miraban con comprensión. Alice y Rosalie se habían echado ha llorar silenciosamente, Josephine y Jasper abrazaron ha Alice, Emmet abrazo ha Rosalie, Renesmee, Alexander y yo mirábamos la escena. Josephine se separo de Alice.

-Bueno-Suspiro-Ya sabemos sus razones… Y me parece que tuvieron que hablar con Bella antes de sacar conclusiones- _Tenia razón… Debimos hacerlo, pero… Estábamos cegados por la molestia_-Pero, ahora lo importante es que, Bella los perdone, haremos lo posible por hacerlo, pero necesitamos un plan… Y en lo único que no podemos ayudarte Edward-Mío ha Alexander de reojo-Es ha conquistar ha nuestra Belli-Bellita- Emmet sonrió, ella le decía igual que Emmet en la mañana, pero… ¿Cómo que no podían ayudarme en eso?, mostré un semblante de suplica- Luego sabrán las razones- _Claro que las se. Alexander la quiere conquistar, es su amigo, yo solo soy el idiota que hizo sufrir ha Bella._

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Renesmee, oh Nessie, como nos dijo que le gustaba que le dijeran, miro su celular. Cierto, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora. Nessie resoplo con frustración-Ya paso la hora del almuerzo, ¿quieren ir ha comer ha un restaurante? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos reímos y asentimos, caminamos de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento platicando. Yo iba en silencio, tenia que planear la forma de hablar con Bella. Luego de conducir llegamos ha un restaurante italiano, comimos macarrones con queso… Algo como de niños, no sabíamos que pedir, así que nuestra única salvación fue… El macarrón con queso. Salimos del restaurante y condujimos hacia el Instituto de nuevo. Hablaríamos con Bella, solo rogaba para que Bella no estuviera con esos idiotas de James y Caleb…

Estacionamos los coches y la moto en el estacionamiento, bajamos de ellos y pude divisar ha el grupito de James recostados sobre el Mini Copper. Me acerque ha ellos sigilosamente, arreglaría cuentas con ellos, me escondí un poco detrás de una chevy roja desgastada, mis hermanos me miraban curiosos, al ver de quien me escondía lo entendieron todo y no hicieron nada, Nessie y Jo se fueron hacia dentro del Instituto ha buscar, supuse, ha Bella. Oí la voz de Andrew.

-Oh por dios, esa chica; Bella Swan, es una belleza-Dijo Caleb, pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos-Esa inocencia… Seguramente es virgen, ya me la imagino en la cama-Una sonrisa sadica se dibujo en su rostro, James y Andrew lo miraron con mala cara, Santiago lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Mi mano se transformo en un puño, cerré los ojos, necesitaba calmarme, ¡¿PERO, COMO SE ATREVIA HA HABLAR ASI DE BELLA?! ¡ELLA NO SE MERECE ESO! ¡ELLOS NO LE HARAN NADA!

MI visión estaba concentrada en una sola persona… Caleb, ese idiota me la pagaría. Mi mano volvió ha cerrarse en un puño, la apreté fuertemente hasta que me dolió. Camine hacia ellos, tome ha Caleb por el hombro, su grupo de amigos me miraban como bicho raro, levante mi mano convertida en puño y se lo pegue en la mandíbula, se tambaleo hacia atrás, me miro con furia y su puño se estampo contra mi estomago. De repente estaban peleando, y un montón de gente alrededor de nosotros nos miraba, y tenían teléfonos celulares. Seguimos con la pelea hasta que vi ha Bella montada en una rama de un árbol y en cuanto me miro ha mi y ha Caleb palideció. Bajo de un ágil salto de la rama del árbol, me distraje mirándola y Caleb me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, sentí un dolor punzante y escuche algo parecido ha un "Crack", caí al suelo.

-¿¡Idiota, por que me golpeas!?-Rugió Caleb. _Y todavía pregunta…_

-¡TE GOLPEO POR QUE ANDAS HABLANDO COCHINADAS SOBRE BELLA!-Grite histérico, mire ha Bella, vi su cara de tristeza… Me dolió mirarla así. Me dolió mas que el dolor de mis costillas. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y sentí mi corazón estrujarse, Caleb abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y propino otra patada contras mis costillas, sentí aun mas dolor. Escuche un grito ahogado. Busque ha Bella con la mirada, estaba empujando ha la gente para poder entrar al circulo, entre unos tantos empujones pudo entrar.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ CALEB!-Grito Bella, montones de lagrimas salían por sus hermosos ojos. Caleb se echo hacia atrás, sus ojos denotaban culpa, enojo, tristeza… ¿Tristeza? Seguramente por no tenerla en su cama. Bella se acuclillo ha mi lado, tomo mi cabeza en sus delicadas manos y la puso en su regazo, sentí esa familiar corriente eléctrica… Esa fascinante corriente eléctrica que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Qué te duele?-Me pregunto con voz quebrada. ¿Por qué llora?

-Las…Lasss Cossttiilllass…-Dije con dificultad. Bella ahogo un sollozo. Me mataba mirarla asi. Cai en la cuenta de por que lloraba, ella lloraba por mi. Por mi eran esas gruesas lagrimas que caian de sus mejillas, ella estaba preocupada por mi. Sonrio abiertamente y cerre los ojos, los sentí extremadamente pesados.

-Emmet oh Jasper, quien sea, llamen ha una ambulancia-Dijo Bella con voz entrecortada. Voltee un poco para mirar ha mis hermanos y asintieron mirándome con preocupación. Unos pequeños brazos, muy palidos me rodearon con un delicado abrazo. Alice.

-Oh Edward-Dijo Alice entre sozollos-No te preocupes hermanito, estaras bien.

La gente ha nuestro alrededor se había dispersado, en parte los chismosos, los que eran nuestros amigos seguían allí, preocupados por lo que podía pasarme. No se que paso con Caleb. No me importaba, lo único importante en estos momentos era estar con Bella. El dolor en mis costillas se hizo mas fuerte, mis ojos se hicieron mas pesados, los deje caer.

-Bella…-Susurre-Bella yo… Nece… Necesito hablar con… Tigo- Dije con voz suplicante, sentía que caería desmayado en cualquier momento. Ella me sonrió un poco, pero el sentimiento no le llego ha los ojos

-No te preocupes Edward-Mi nombre en sus labios era la palabra mas hermosa en el mundo.

-Júrame, no… Prométeme que… Dejaras que te explique Bella. Por favor-Rogué con voz algo firme. Su semblante era de confusión, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta bien… Lo prometo-Su voz sonó algo vacilante. La esperanza refulgió en mí, podría hablar con Bella.

Luego de oír esas ultimas palabras provenientes de mi Ángel, caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! ¡O_O NO ME MATEN! ¡QUEMEN Y TORTUREN AL DIRECTOR DE MI LICEO POR NO QUERER DAR VACACIONES! ¡Y TORTUREN HA NUESTROS PROFESORES POR MANDAR TANTA TAREA!**

**YA SABEN POR QUE NESSIE, JO Y ALEXANDER DESAPARECIERON :)**

**ME HA COSTADO UN MONTON HACER EL CAP... POR QUE;**

**1.-CUANDO LO EMPEZABA HA HACER, MI MAMÁ GRITABA: ¡HAZ LA TAREA!**

**2.-MUCHA TAREA Y SIN TIEMPO. Y CUANDO TENIA... ME ECHABA AH DORMIR. ( SI SOY FLOJA ^^ )**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D, BUENO, YA SABEN UN POQUITIN DE LAS INTENCIONES DE CALEB CON BELLA... ¿CAMBIARA DE OPINION? ¿SE ENAMORARA DE ELLA? ¿BELLA CUMPLIRA SU PROMESA Y DEJARA QUE EDWARD LE EXPLIQUE TODO? ¿BELLA DEJARA SU AMISTAD CON CALEB? SI HAGO PREGUNTAS...**

**GRACIAS POR HABERME DADO NOMBRES DE CHICAS :D, LOS UTILIZARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP... QUIZAS... EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP EDWARD ESTARA EN EL HOSPITAL T-T RUEGUEN POR QUE SEA ALGO MINIMO, Y POR QUE HA CALEB NO SEA TANNN MINIMOO... MUAHAHAHAHA (6) EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA: BELLA POV* Y EDWARD POV* UN POQUITO DE LOS DOS. :D LOS QUIERO MUCHO QUERIDOS LECTORES, SIGAND DEJANDO REVIEWS, Y YO ESTA VEZ SUBIRE CAP SEGUIDO POR QUE... ¡TENGO VACACIONES :DDDDD! BAYY, CUIDENSEE. DEJEN SUGERENCIAS ^^**


	7. La Promesa Rota

La Promesa Rota.

**Bella POV***

-Bella-Susurro Edward, las lagrimas seguían saliendo ha mares de mis ojos-Bella yo… Nece… Necesito hablar con… Tigo- Al menos logro completar una oración. Todo esto era mi culpa. Su voz sonó suplicante. Mi nombre en sus labios era la palabra perfecta. Era un sonido musical proveniente de esa voz aterciopelada.

-No te preocupes Edward- Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillaron ante la mención de su nombre. Intente salirme del aprieto y que cerrara los ojos y cayera en la inconsciencia.

-Júrame, no… Prométeme que… Dejaras que te explique Bella. Por favor-Rogo, su voz era irresistible, no podía negarme. Era débil, tenía que mentir, sabia que si me negaba… El seguiría despierto y seguiría en aprietos. Le sonreí un poco.

-Esta bien… Lo prometo-Mi voz sonó vacilante. Era mala para mentir, pero esto era algo importante. Tenia que hacerlo. Sus ojos mostraron esperanza, los cerro y cayo en la inconsciencia. Emmet y Jasper me ayudaron ha levantarlo luego de unos minutos. Ya habían llamado ha la ambulancia y llegaría pronto.

Me recosté en un árbol, cerca pero lejos. No quería ninguna charla incomoda con los Cullen y los Hale. Quería pensar, y ellos parecieron entenderlo, me miraban, mas no se acercaban. Lagrimas, muchas lágrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos. Era mi culpa que Edward estuviera así. El intento defenderme de Caleb y sus comentarios lascivos, se llevo semejante paliza por mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa. La imagen más dolorosa que pude ver fue… Ha Edward golpeado. Sus brazos llenos de cardenales, su labio carnoso roto, derramando sangre, su camiseta blanca sucia y con unos manchones de sangre… Era una escena desgarradora. Sollozos salieron de mi garganta, busque con la mirada ha la persona que le hizo eso. Lo encontré cojeando, intentando caminar hacia el Mini Copper con James y Andrew, Santiago estaba un poco mas atrás hablando con la zorra de Tanya, desde lejos pude ver que se había puesto maquillaje, no hablaba mucho, se tapaba la boca con la mano. Já, se lo merece.

Camine mas rápido de lo normal hacia donde estaba Caleb con James y Andrew. Me pare enfrente de Caleb, su cara pálida estaba llena de moretones, su suéter azul cielo ceñido al cuerpo estaba casi marrón por la suciedad con gotitas de sangre, su labio también estaba roto, me dio pena verlo así. Primero hablaría con el, no lo juzgaría sin saber su versión de la historia.

-Caleb… ¿Podemos hablar?-Le pregunte con cautela, el me miro sorprendido, James y Andrew lo miraron con preocupación.

-No se preocupen chicos-Dijo sin emoción en la voz, James y Andrew, abrieron las puertas del Mini Copper y entraron.

-Bueno Caleb…-Empecé- Quizás creas… Que te traje aquí para despocritarte y demás-El asintió-Pues no eh venido ha eso-Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa- Quiero tu versión de la historia.

-Bueno…-Empezó el, su voz sonaba triste, bajo la mirada, rayos… No podía ver sus ojos- Estaba hablando con los chicos de ti, dije que eras una preciosura, que debías de ser virgen-Eso me sorprendió- Y que ningún chico de por hay debería acercarse ha ti. Que yo te cuidaría. Pero el idiota de Cullen llego ha darme un puñetazo, hay chicos que solo te ven como objeto Bella… Yo no te veo asi-Me sonroje, sabia que hiva ha continuar, tenia que pararlo, tenia que estar con Edward.

-Bueno Caleb, ehh… Me voy-Le dije apurada. Levanto su rostro y pude ver… Odio en su mirada.

-¿Iras con el al hospital cierto?-Me dijo con voz helada. Asentí, me aleje de allí, no quería oírlo insultar ha Edward, no quería oírlo. Lo importante ahora era Edward.

Camine hacia donde estaba Edward, la ambulancia aun no llegaba. Sus hermanos estaban ha su alrededor, al verme se dijeron algo entre ellos, cuando llegue ha la banca donde tenían acostado ha Edward se fueron y me dejaron sola con el. Seguida dormido, parecía un… Ángel. Era perfecto, su cabello broncíneo moviéndose al compas del viento, su rostro reflejaba paz, se movía un poco y balbuceaba cosas. Sonreí, Edward y yo teníamos eso en común, los dos hablábamos dormidos, pero yo lo hacia mas seguido. La ambulancia llego mientras veía ha Edward dormido. Lo montaron en una camilla y empezaron ha revisar sus signos vitales, dijeron algo sobre sus costillas, creen que están rotas, lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos. El Mini Copper de James ya se había ido, llevarían ha Caleb al hospital.

Nessie, Jo y Alexander llegaron ha mi lado y miraron ha Edward con preocupación, me sorprendió un poco pero no dije objete nada. Alex me abrazo por la cintura, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras esperábamos que se llevaran ha Edward y poder seguirlo en la moto y los autos. Lo montaron en la ambulancia y Salí disparada hacia la moto de Alex, el me miro sonriente.

-¿Ansiosa cierto?-Me pregunto divertido, asentí energéticamente. Me parecía ha Nessie comprando ropa. Me lanzo el casco y lo atrape como pude, golpeándome el dedo meñique, lo mire con el ceño fruncido. El sonrió y se acerco al auto de Nessie.

-Manejala, se que te gusta-Dijo sonriendo aun mas, me guiño un ojo y le sonreí. Tenia que llegar rápido ha el hospital para ver ha Mi Ed… Para ver ha Edward. _Tontos pensamientos incoherentes._

Llegue mas rápido que la patrulla y que cualquier auto al hospital. En el estacionamiento estaba el Mini Copper, entre al hospital luego de que pasaran la camilla de Edward por una puerta con un letrero de neón de color rojo que decía "EMERGENCIAS". Los demás autos llegaron en ese momento, me senté en una silla de espera luego de ir ha recepción y decir que venia por Edward Masen Cullen, me dijeron que esperara, ellos me darían cualquier información referente ha el. Trastabille mi zapatilla contra el suelo de cerámica blanca, haciendo un fastidioso sonido, ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? ¿Edward estaba tan mal?

Los demás chicos en espera de Edward se sentaron junto ha mi, Nessie paso un brazo por mis hombros mientras Jo se encargaba de decirme que todo estaría bien. Quería creerle, pero… ¿Y si nada estaba bien? ¿Si algo malo le pasaba ha Edward POR MI CULPA? Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al instante, y empezaron ha derramarse… El dolor era insoportable, la culpa me carcomía por dentro, el agujero en mi pecho se estremecía, mandándome punzadas de dolor. Me empecé ha estremecer. El… Edward. Quizás… Todo esto es mi culpa… Si yo no hubiera…

-¿Bella?-Me pregunto Jo-¿Qué pasa? Balbuceas cosas

-Edward-Dije, un sollozo salió de mi garganta, sentí todas las miradas en mi-Todo esto es mi culpa… Si Edward no me hubiera defendido… Si… Oh dios, soy tan tonta. Esta asi por mi culpa-Decía entre lagrimas, empecé ha sollozar y gimotear. Las chicas me abrazaron, mire ha los Cullen y hale, me miraron con cara de suplica, no podía. No dejaría que ninguno de ellos me abrazara. Nunca.

Nessie empezó ha reírse histéricamente, todos la miramos mal, ¿Cómo se podía reir en un momento como este?, con su dedo nos señalo disimuladamente ha una enferma.

Una enfermera, rubia oxigenada, con implantes en sus senos, demasiado grandes ha mi parecer, liposucción… Algo se tuvo que hacer en el trasero, lo tiene muy… Grande, caminaba aproximándose ha nosotros como si tuviera hemorroides, sus labios estaba demasiados llenos… Botox. Su uniforme parecía que hiba ha reventar en la parte de sus senos. Se veía ridícula, empezamos ha reírnos, pero al ver que venia cada vez mas cerca, nos callamos, estaba temblando de la risa. Se paro "sensualmente" enfrente Alex, Emmet y Jasper.

-Hola-Dijo con voz de pito, me tape la boca con la mano, esto era demasiado, ridícula y con voz de pito- Soy Irina, la enfermera de Edward Cullen-Dijo mientras se relamía los labios… Zorra… ¿Qué le habrá echo?- Ya esta despierto, y esta exigiendo ver ha una tal… Bella-Dijo con desprecio. Mis ojos se iluminaron.

-Soy yo- le dije y me miro desdeñosamente-¿Puedo pasar ha verlo?

-Si, sígueme-dijo ella con molestia en la voz, antes de voltearse e indicarme la habitación de Edward, miro ha los chicos y les guiño un ojo y una sonrisa "coqueta", articulo un llámenme con su voz de pito y camino contoneando las caderas de una manera conocida… Se parecía ha alguien… Tanya Denali. Lei el gafete, su nombre era; Irina Denali. Perfecto, dos zorras en un mismo lugar, mismo dia, misma molestia. Perfecto.

Me dejo enfrente de la habitación numero 17 y se fue meneando de nuevo las caderas horriblemente. Esta mujer lograra traumarme, es peor que su hermana. Entre ha la habitación. Edward estaba recostado en la camilla del hospital, al sentir mi presencia abrió sus ojos, ese par de esmeraldas verdes me penetraban el alma… Era como si descifrara todo lo que siento con la mirada, como si las palabras no hicieran falta. Solo una mirada y todo es perfecto.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y el me correspondió regalándome una hermosa, sexy y espectacular sonrisa torcida, su labio estaba curado, pero tenia una pequeña vendita, seguía con la misma ropa, pero pude notar una vendajes alrededor de sus costillas.

-Hola-Le dije-¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunte con preocupación.

-Si-Dijo el con voz algo ronca, se aclaro la garganta y… Ahora tenia que lidiar con _una promesa-_Me prometiste algo Bella-dijo con una sonrisa, lo mire con confusión fingida, era tiempo de actuar.

-¿De que hablas Edward? Nunca prometí nada.-Le dije, intentando sonar inocente.

**Edward POV***

-¡SABES DE QUE HABLO!-Grite poniéndome histérico, YO NO ME HABIA IMAGINADO TODO ESO.

-No-Se-De-Que-Hablas-Lo dijo lentamente, separando cada palabra. Mire sus ojos achocolatados, ella desvió la mirada, posándola en la ventana.

-Lo prometiste Bella… Lo hiciste-Dije con voz rota, ella me había dado una oportunidad. Yo lo sabia, no pude imaginarme todo aquello.

-Vuelvo y te repito; NO SE DE QUE HABLAS-Dijo con voz mas alta, su mirada seguía en la ventana-Lo ultimo que dijiste antes de caer inconsciente fue que necesitabas hablar conmigo, nada mas-Su voz sonó convincente, pero había algo en ellas… Algo que no sonó verdadero-Solo vine ha… Disculparme. Perdóname Edward, todo esto es mi culpa-No la entendía, ¿Cómo que su culpa? Ella no me había dado la golpiza-Solo lo hiciste para defenderme, lo se, pero… Perdóname Edward-Volteo ha mirarme, sus ojos achocolatados estaban llenos de culpa, remordimiento, dolor… Esto no era su culpa-Solo… Perdóname por favor-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Esto no es tu culpa Bella-Dije con voz firme, las costillas me dolieron un poco-Solo… Quise defenderte, no te preocupes, pero… Bella lo prometiste, pero… ¿Sabes que? No me importa, me escucharas-Dije decidido-Ese día Bella, yo… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, Bella ya había salido de la habitación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, una tristeza inmensa y un dolor agudo en corazón se hicieron presentes. Mi queridísima enfermera Irina Denali (Sarcasmo) entro ha la habitación en ese momento, hiso como si se le cayera su gafete y se agacho lentamente dándome una… "Buenas vista" (Sarcasmo) De su operado trasero.

Estaba ha punto de vomitar, en cualquier momento me pondría verde. Salí de la habitación y camine hacia la sala de espera, afuera estaban; Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Ángela y Ben. Todos me abrazaron, pare en recepción y pregunte por Caleb Johnson; Me dijeron;

1.- Tenía una costilla rota

2.-El labio roto

3.-Un tobillo doblado

4.-Una de sus piernas fracturadas.

5.-Numerosos golpes en su abdomen.

Sonreí satisfecho, con una sensación de amargura en el pecho, me monte en mi Volvo Plateado, lo conduciría Jasper, esta vez Jasper condujo mas despacio de lo normal, apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

Ella lo había prometido, y si no lo hizo… De todas maneras me escucharía. Recuperaría su Amor y su Amistad cueste lo que cueste.

Con este ultimo pensamiento, caí en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**¡HOLAAA :D! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP ^^ DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS! MUCHOS REVIEWSSS POR FAVOR :)! **

**ES DE NOCHE... LAS 1:30 DE LA MAÑANA, VEO TRIPLE, LAS PIERNAS NO ME RESPONDEN COMO DEBEN, ASI QUE SI SALE ESCRITO ALGO MAL... ¡CULPEN AL SUEÑO!**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO! BAYYY! MUCHOS BESOSSSS!**


	8. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos.

**Bella POV***

-Ese día Bella, yo…-Empezó ha decir Edward, antes de que continuara Salí corriendo de la habitación, no quiera explicaciones. ¿Qué me iba ha decir? ¿Cómo Esme los obligo ha tratarme? ¿Oh… Me dirían cosas que no alcanzaron ha decirme por que les grite, diciéndoles toda la verdad?. No permitiría que me recordaran ese día. No de nuevo.

Empecé ha caminar cuando llegue ha la sala de espera donde estaban los chicos, mi rostro reflejaba frialdad frente ha los Cullen, había demostrado vulnerabilidad hace solo unos minutos, pero tenia que contenerme, no volvería ha caer en su encanto. Alice me miraba con infinita tristeza ha través de sus ojos negros azabaches, Nessie, Jo y Alex me miraban algo… ¿Tristes? Quizás alucino.

No quería ir ha casa, tendría que contarle todo ha Rene, de seguro ya se entero, y no estoy lista para un interrogatorio. Una idea brillo en mi cabeza, iria ha visitar ha Caleb, el también estaba lastimado… Y por mi. Era tan idiota, todo era mi culpa, me desvie un poco de donde estaban mis amigos y los Cullen y Hale. Me dirigi ha recepción y pregunte por Caleb, me dijeron ya se había ido. Okey, iria ha su casa, que bueno que me había dado la dirección.

-Ehh chicos-Le dije cuando llegue hasta donde estaban, los chicos esperaban expectantes, exepto Alice, Nessie, Jo y Alex-Edward quiere que pasen ha verlo, yo me voy. ¿Se quedaran?-Les pregunte ha mis amigos. Negaron con la cabeza y vi como Nessie miraba de reojo ha Alice, esto es raro-Esta bien, yo ire… Ha visitar ha un amigo.

Me aleje de ellos, la casa de Caleb no quedaba muy lejos de el hospital, pero tendría que caminar mis 20 oh 30 minutos. Mientras caminaba, saque de mi mochila mi Ipod, puse un poco de música de Debbusy. Senti algo vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, era mi celular. Era un mensaje, no quería leerlo, vi que era de Nessie, me mataria luego, le envié un mensaje ha Rene avisándole que estaria en casa de un amigo, me dijo que estaba bien. Perfecto.

Me pare recordando lo que me había dicho Caleb, _¿Por donde era?... Oh mierda, se me olvido, bonito momento para hacerlo querida mente- Sabia que mi propia mente no me contestaría, ¿pero que mas da intentarlo de vez en cuando? _

Encontre la casa, al fin mi cerebro recordó la dirección luego de 10 minutos de: _Piensa Bella… Piensa Bella… Piensa Bella…_ Parecía Winnie Pooh, hasta me di golpecitos en la cabeza. Esto era infantil, fustrante y tonto. Me rei de ello. Camine por la vereda hasta la entrada, toque el timbre.

Me abrió una chica de cabellos negros azabaches en perfectos rizos, era algo bajita, casi tanto como Alice, facciones finas, nariz respingada, pomulos sobresalientes, su rostro era en forma de corazón, ojos de color gris, parecidos ha los de Caleb, solo que mas oscuros, era hermosa, debía de ser Kate, la hermana menor de Caleb, no me dijo su edad pero le calculaba unos… 14 oh 15 años. Me sonrio, le correspondi la sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan-Sus ojos brillaron al mencionar mi nombre y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas-Vengo ha ver como esta Caleb.

-Hola Bella, soy Kate-Me dijo ella, se acerco ha mi y me abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, le correspondí el abrazo dudosa, era chica extraña, extraña… Me recuerda ha Alice.-Pasa, Caleb esta en su habitación, la ultima puerta del pasillo.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, se la correspondí, subí las escaleras, en la puerta de Caleb había un letrero con un muñeco de Garfield al lado, el letrero decía: "MI Cuarto. MI Desorden. MI Problema.

El gato sonreía burlonamente, me gusto el letrero, era original. Toque la puerta con los nudillos, Caleb tardo un minuto en contestar.

-NO LE ABRIRE LA PUERTA HA NADIE-Grito Caleb, me cohibí un poco, pero tenia que saber que era yo, tenia que disculparme.

-Soy yo Bella-Respondí algo nerviosa, ¿Y si no quiere recibirme?. Escuche pasos acercarse ha la puerta, Caleb abrió la puerta rápidamente, tenia un pantalón de pijama puesto y una camisa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente ha sus músculos, sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían al quedarme mirándolo como idiota, el rio, tenia una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, le di un codazo, me di cuenta que tenia muletas.

-Pasa-Me dijo, entre ha su habitación, era de color blanco, una cama matrimonial con cabecera de madera oscura, tenia un sillón de color beish ( Hay como se escriba :S ) se veía cómodo, mire ha Caleb, me hiso un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en su cama, hay había una laptop de color negro.

-Bueno-Comencé, me sentía extremadamente nerviosa-Vine ha disculparme-El me miro con confusión-Si no me hubieras defendido de esos chicos que decían cosas de mi, no te hubiera pasado esto. No tenias por que defenderme de verdad-Parecía que quería hablar, había algo en sus ojos color gris… Casi plateados, que me dieron ha entender que se sentía culpable, aunque haba algo… Un brillo, un hermoso brillo pasaba por sus ojos al mirarme, se parecía al de Edward-Perdóname de verdad Caleb, no quería que nada de esto te pasara y… Yo… Perdón… Es que-Las lagrimas espesaron ha salir de mis ojos al ver que cuando se sentó su pantalón de pijama de subió un poco y dejo ver un yeso.

Sollozos salían de mi boca y las lagrimas salían sin compasión de mis ojos, Caleb me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo ha su pecho, me sentí protegida, por un momento me sentí completa, me sentí querida, me recordó ha la manera en como Edward me hacia sentir. Me percate de algo, quizás… Me estoy enamorando de Caleb. Tenia que olvidar ha Edward y Caleb… Me esta conquistando.

**Caleb POV***

Ver ha Bella llorar era algo insoportable, era como si mi corazón se estrujara, Bella era la chica perfecta. Comprensiva, no tenia ni pizca de egoísta, hermosa, cariñosa, genuina, en fin… Era perfecta, ella era la chica que haría que yo cambiara. Era un estúpido mujeriego, pero ella me haría cambiar. La tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi pecho, me dolía el abdomen por los golpes de Cullen, pero podía aguantar.

Acaricie su cabello cariñosamente.

-No es tu culpa Bella-Si quería empezar ha cambiar, debía decirle la verdad-Bueno… La versión que te conté no fue verdad- Ella levanto la cabeza, en sus ojos vi confusión, mantuve su mirada, me perdí en sus chocolates-Esa tarde… Yo hice un comentario lascivo sobre ti, dije que… Debías de ser virgen y que… Ya te imaginaba en la cama-Los ojos de Bella se endurecieron, pero me dejo continuar-Yo estaba cegado Bella. Perdóname por decir esas cosas, me di cuenta que soy un estúpido, un idiota, un imbécil, pero me eh dado cuenta que tu eres diferente Bella-Al decir esto ultimo los ojos volvieron ha ser dulces, me sonrió-Gracias por escucharme.

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas-murmuro con voz tranquila-No me sorprende que hayas tenido esos pensamientos, en tu mirada pude notar que me deseabas. Y agradezco ha Edward por defenderme, pero… Tampoco te culpo. Eres hombre, ya se, este comentario sonara machista, pero… Eres hombre, tienes esos pensamientos.

Me sorprendió mucho, Bella era la chica perfecta, acune su rostro de ángel en mis manos y acerque mi rostro lentamente al suyo, en sus ojos pude ver nerviosismo pero seguridad. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de el aroma de Bella, roce sus labios con los míos, abrí los ojos, si quería que ella se enamorara de mi y que me quisiera como estoy empezando ha quererla, tenia que ir lento.

-Bella, quiero tener algo contigo, algo serio-Sus ojos se mostraron nerviosos-Y si quiero hacer eso… Quiero ganarme tu confianza primero, quiero conocerte.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Esta bien-Dijo ella con voz segura, una sonrisa radiante estaba dirigida hacia mi-Yo… Estoy sintiendo cosas hacia ti Caleb, me gustas. No podría decir que te amo, pero… Me gustas y mucho, y también me gustaría conocerte-Su sonrisa se ensancho mas y me quede embobado mirándola.

-¿Quieres ir al cine el viernes?-Le pregunte de sopetón, una hermosa sonrisa se planto en sus apetitosos labios. Asintió sonriendo feliz, mire sus ojos, antes los había visto vacios… Ahora tenían un poco de brillo, me alegre de que yo fuera el causante de ese brillo. Bella camino con esa elegancia suya tan natural hasta la puerta, volteo antes de salir y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y un: "Adiós Caleb".

Luego de unos 20 minutos mi molesta hermana entro ha mi habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos hacia Bella.

-¿Qué quieres enana?-Le pregunte con fastidio, en sus ojos había emoción.

-Bella es una buena chica Caleb, si tienes oh tendrás algo con ella, no dejes que te la quiten, y no seas idiota como lo eres como con las demás chicas-Dijo ella lanzándome un mirada asesina, era cierto, le había traído muchas cuñadas, unas buenas… Otras… No tanto, Por ejemplo: Jessica Stanley. Luego de decir eso, se acerco ha mi, beso mi frente y salió dando saltitos por la puerta y la cerro.

Pensé en lo que dijo, y tenia razón, no perdería ha Bella, me ganaría su corazón cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**¡Hola :D! Este cap se trata mayormente en como se aumenta el afecto en la relacion de Bella y Caleb como amigos, como ven... Caleb se esta enamorando de Bella, y Belli Bellita esta sintiendo cosas por el, aunque no tannnn extremadamente fuerte como por Edward . Ejem... Aclarare algo, Edward, James y Caleb seran los mas interesados en Bella. Andrew sera algo asi como... Su mejor amigo, el sera pareja de... EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO VERAN :D xdd.**

**Se me ocurrio esto gracias ha una opinion de una amiga :D Espero que les guste y ya lo se. QUIEREN QUE BELLA PERDONE HA EDWARD YA MISMO, NO SE PREOCUPEN MUY PRONTO LO HARA :D**

**Dejen Reviews ;) Bbayyy!**

**Sigan dejando sugerencias para la historia :)**


	9. No te escuchare Tu me escucharas

No te escuchare…Tu me escucharas.

**Bella POV***

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea. Caleb no había podido ir al Instituto por el tobillo y la pierna, necesitaba dos semanas oh tres de descanso, nuestra salida para el viernes quedo interrumpida, claro esta, por el asunto de sus fracturas. Edward si había ido ha la escuela, me imagino que todavía tenia esas vendas en sus costillas, una inmensa felicidad me abrumo cuando supe que no estaba tan mal como Caleb. Mi relación con Caleb iba bien, todas las tardes luego del Instituto iba ha su casa ha visitarlo, ya había conocido ha su madre, su nombre era Rachel y era muy parecida ha Caleb, solo que su cabello era castaño claro. Aun no conocía ha su padre; Era piloto de avión y se la pasaba viajando, solo me dijeron que tenia un gran parecido con Caleb y Kate.

Y hablando de romance… Nessie se mostraba cada día mas hostil con Jacob, Josephine mostraba gran interés en Andrew; El se había vuelto mi mejor amigo ( Luego de Alex por supuesto ) y también mostraba mucho interés en Jo, ella lo conquistaba, mandándole sonrisas coquetas, guiñándole el ojo y dándole sonrisas radiantes; con las que el, se quedaba embelesado. Jo siempre había tenido suerte con los chicos, pero ninguno era su tipo, hasta ahora…

-¡VAMOS BELLA!-Chillo una muy energética Nessie, con los ojos abiertos y dando brinquitos ha mi alrededor-Hay que llegar temprano ha el Instituto, algo muy, realmente muy bueno pasara hoy.-Dijo con una sonrisa complice y una mirada extraña. Nos montamos en el coche de Nessie luego de despedirnos de Alex, hoy no iría al Instituto. Empezó ha conducir muy rápido, sabia que en menos de 15 minutos estaríamos en el Instituto.

-¿Ha que te refieres con eso de que algo muy bueno pasara hoy?-Le pregunte con curiosidad, ella me sonrió inocentemente y negó con la cabeza, mire por el retrovisor y Jo la miraba reprobatoriamente, me extrañe pero no dije nada, ellas dos se habían comportado realmente extraño esta semana. Llegamos al Instituto, Nessie se bajo de un salto del auto, y corrió dentro del Instituto, Jo negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba, al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo hemos soportado ha una loca maniática por las compras durante 5 años?-Le pregunte divertida ha Jo, ella me sonrió divertida.

-En realidad no lo se, quizás… Estamos igual de locas que ella, la diferencia es que ella esta loca por la compras.

-Pff, querrás decir: "Las dos están locas por las compras"-Contraataque.

-Bueno, tienes razón-Admitió con una sonrisa de vergüenza. En sus ojos había un brillo de emoción, no le preste atención ha eso, quizás… Imagino cosas.

Caminamos hacia el Instituto, Jo se despidió de mi y se fue ha su aula, yo espere, impaciente en frente del aula 3, en espera del profesor, estaba recostada al lado de el salón de música, una melodía de piano me saco de mis cavilaciones, la melodía era dulce, perfecta, llena de alegría y hermosa, de repente la melodía cambio y se volvió triste, nostálgica, la melodía seguía siendo totalmente hermosa, me asome por la ventanita del salón, había un chico, con el cabello alborotado, pero de espaldas, no podía mirarlo bien, la habitación parecía necesitar un cambio de bombillos.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, no quería que me escuchara entrar y parara esa triste pero hermosa melodía, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me sente en un pupitre que estaba en la otra esquina del salón; cuando estaba ha punto de sentarme, mi zapatilla se estanco con algo en el suelo, el chico que seguía tocando la hermosa melodía paro abruptamente, me entro un miedo irracional, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y sentí un calor recorrer mis mejillas, el chico se levanto, caminando con elegancia y encendió la luz. Mi corazón empezó ha latir aun mas rápido y mis mejillas ( Y quizás toda mi cara ) tomaron un color escarlata. Era Edward, no sabia que tocaba piano, era muy bueno, pero esa melodía…

Edward me sonrió, escandilandome y dejándome sin aire, su sonrió era arrebatadora, esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba desde niña, sonreí radiantemente sin darme cuenta, la sonrisa de el aumento y tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír mas. Abrí la boca para disculparme por ser tan extremadamente curiosa, pero de repente oí como el pestillo de la puerta se cerraba sonoramente, voltee el cuello tan rápido que dolió, en la ventana de la puerta se podía ver ha Alice y Rosalie mirándonos con ternura, las fulmine con la mirada, Alice articulo un: "Lo siento Bella, tienes que escucharlo".

-¿AHORA COMO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ?-Grite poniéndome histérica, el no se inmuto, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en el banquito de al lado del piano, no lo hice. Me quede parada ha un lado de la puerta

-Han hecho esto para que me escuches Bella-Su voz aterciopelada sonó suplicante… Estaba flaqueando, quizás si tenia que escucharlo… ¡NO! ¡NO DEBIA ESCUCHARLO!

-Nunca lo hare, suficiente daño me han hecho…-Susurre, me estaba derrumbando, la mascara perfecta de orgullo y frivolidad que tenia para el se desvanecía de repente, sentí mis ojos arder, por las lagrimas que quería salir, aparte la mirada de sus orbes esmeraldas y fije mi vista en la ventana. Escuche como se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente ha mi, mi corazón latía ha un ritmo incontrolable, mis mejillas tomaron un rosado pálido, retrocedí un paso y el lo dio conmigo, tomo mi mentón con su mano, levanto mi rostro, el mío solo estaba ha centímetros del suyo, me sentí sumamente nerviosa, si no me soltaba en estos momentos le daría una cachetada.

-Bella…-Su aliento choco en mi cara, olía ha menta, era fresco y dulce, en resumen; Perfecto-Por favor…Escúchame, necesito que me escuches, esto será rápido, luego… Tomaras cualquier decisión.

Retrocedí, me apoye en la barandilla de la ventana, mi cabeza estaba vuelta un ocho, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si escucharlo oh no.

-Edward, ¿No se les ocurre todo lo que sufrí en estos años?-Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, en mi cabeza solo había algo; Que el me escuchara, que escuchara todo lo que sufrí en estos 5 años. El negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se mostraban tristes-¿Quieres escuchar…, como me sentí en estos 5 años?-Asintió-No te escuchare, tu me escucharas. Ese día… Cuando me trataron de esa manera, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, las persona que creíste que eran tus mejores amigos; solo lo eran por obligación, se creían superiores ha mi, ha todos, para ti y para los demás solo era un pobretona, solo les importaba el dinero, los títulos sociales, solo eso. Mi primer amor, tu Edward, solo sentiste asco, repulsión…, y odio hacia mi el día que te enteraste de mis sentimientos, todos dijeron cosas horribles-Me estremecí por el recuerdo, el agujero en mi pecho se sacudió, enviándome un ola de dolor, jadee-Era un poca cosa para ustedes, luego de toda esa pequeña amistad … Sentí como un gran agujero se formara en mi pecho, llore ha mares, les pedí ha mis padres que me llevaran al Internado de Phoenix, nunca los odie, siempre los quise, aunque hallan dicho todo eso, siempre los quise, llegue ha Phoenix echa un desastre, no me importaba el sol, las playas, las personas, nada. Estaba en absoluta depresión, lloraba cuando no había personas cerca, no quería mostrarme débil. Mis compañeras de habitación llegaron dos semanas tarde, eran Renesmee y Josephine, las dos me consolaron, les conté todo, necesitaba ha alguien, ya no era la misma Bella, alegre, feliz, cariñosa, no. Todo eso cambio, estaba vacía, como una nuez vacía, parecía un robot, las chicas me sacaron un poco la depresión, pero seguía sintiendo ese agujero en mi pecho, que se retorcía de dolor con solo pensar en ustedes. Luego llego Alexander, el fue un gran apoyo, un buen amigo que me dio fortaleza cuando las necesitaba, mi mejor amigo. Siento un horrible dolor en mi pecho con solo recordarlos, no creo que una explicación… Aclare todo esto. No los perdonare tan fácilmente, fue un error confiar en ustedes desde un principio… Pero de los errores se aprende, solo tenia 12 años y era estúpida, ahora soy diferente, cambie y no soy la Bella Swan que se deja llevar por todo, ahora soy diferente.-Mientras decía todo aquello, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me derrumbe enfrente de Edward Cullen ¿Y qué?.

Lo mire, sus ojos demostraban asombro, arrepentimiento… Dolor, y ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando me miraba. Camino hacia mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, lo deje. Me sentía ha morir, me había desahogado, el lo sabia todo, como me sentía, ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿Por lastima? Seguramente; Pero no me importaba, escondí la cara en su pecho, disfrute de su aroma, era un olor único, dulzón, cítrico, fresco… Era perfecto, todo en el era perfecto. Me aparte, si seguía así, me rendiría. Camine hacia la puerta dándole la espalda, intente abrirla pero no podía, debajo de la puerta había una alfombra, quizás…

Me agache, revise debajo de la alfombra y ¡BINGO! ¡HABIA UNA LLAVE!, sonreí, inserte la llave en la ranura y la abrí, mire ha Edward que me miraba con… Dolor.

-Adiós Edward…-Susurre, conteniendo las lagrimas que se avecinaban con salir, el agujero en mi pecho quemaba y mucho.-Te quiero-Dije en voz tan baja que creo que no me escucho, y si no lo hizo… Así es mejor.

No podía escucharlo, no debía… Si lo hacia me lastimarían mas de lo que ya lo han hecho…


	10. Plan Nro2

Plan Nro.2

-Edward, ¿No se les ocurre todo lo que sufrí en estos años?-Me pregunto… Nunca me lo pregunte, solo pensé y afirme que sufrió mucho. Negue con la cabeza -¿Quieres escuchar…, como me sentí en estos 5 años?-Asenti, intente hablar pero interrumpió, creo que ni se dio cuenta.-No te escuchare, tu me escucharas. Ese día… Cuando me trataron de esa manera, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, las persona que creíste que eran tus mejores amigos; solo lo eran por obligación, se creían superiores ha mi, ha todos, para ti y para los demás solo era un pobretona, solo les importaba el dinero, los títulos sociales, solo eso. Mi primer amor, tu Edward, solo sentiste asco, repulsión…, y odio hacia mi el día que te enteraste de mis sentimientos, todos dijeron cosas horribles, era un poca cosa para ustedes, luego de toda esa pequeña amistad … Sentí como un gran agujero se formara en mi pecho, llore ha mares, les pedí ha mis padres que me llevaran al Internado de Phoenix, nunca los odie, siempre los quise, aunque hallan dicho todo eso, siempre los quise, llegue ha Phoenix echa un desastre, no me importaba el sol, las playas, las personas, nada. Estaba en absoluta depresión, lloraba cuando no había personas cerca, no quería mostrarme débil. Mis compañeras de habitación llegaron dos semanas tarde, eran Renesmee y Josephine, las dos me consolaron, les conté todo, necesitaba ha alguien, ya no era la misma Bella, alegre, feliz, cariñosa, no. Todo eso cambio, estaba vacía, como una nuez vacía, parecía un robot, las chicas me sacaron un poco la depresión, pero seguía sintiendo ese agujero en mi pecho, que se retorcía de dolor con solo pensar en ustedes. Luego llego Alexander, el fue un gran apoyo, un buen amigo que me dio fortaleza cuando las necesitaba, mi mejor amigo. Siento un horrible dolor en mi pecho con solo recordarlos, no creo que una explicación… Aclare todo esto. No los perdonare tan fácilmente, fue un error confiar en ustedes desde un principio… Pero de los errores se aprende, solo tenia 12 años y era estúpida, ahora soy diferente, cambie y no soy la Bella Swan que se deja llevar por todo, ahora soy diferente.-Ahora podía entenderla, Bella había sufrido demasiado por mi, por mi familia, nosotros causamos ese gran dolor en Bella, en Mi Bella, aunque con esto… Ya no se si podría pensar en ella como Mi Bella sin remordimiento.

No fuimos buenos amigos, Renesmee y Josephine si se preocuparon por ella, no la dejaron caer en un depresión absoluta. Alexander había sido su mejor amigo, el la había apoyado, la había querido, se había enamorado de ella y se había dado cuenta ha tiempo. Era un pobre idiota si pensaba que Bella nos perdonaría asi de fácil, esto era demasiado, la amaba… Pero la había echo sufrir. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Mientras me contaba todo aquello, lagrimas empezaron ha salir de sus orbes chocolates, la rodee con mi brazos con cuidado, temeroso de que se apartara, pero no lo hizo, escondió su cara en mi pecho, todavía sollozando. Un Angel no debía llorar. Ella no debía llorar, me había quedado mudo con lo que me dijo, era incapaz de decir algo coherente. De repente se aparto y me dio la espalda, calmando su llanto, sentí un hueco en donde debería estar mi corazón. Se agacho hacia la alfombra, reviso buscando algo debajo de ella. Encontró una llave.

_Debo dejarla ir… Abri heridas del pasado por hacerla recordar todo._

Abrio la puerta y se giro ha mirarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, angustia y ese encantador brillo que renacía cuando estaba conmigo.

-Adios Edward-Susurro, sus palabras destilaban dolor y angustia-Te quiero-Me quede de piedra con lo que oi, su voz sono mas baja, en ese momento salió. No sabia si lo había imaginado oh si enserio lo había escuchado, ese sonido estaba envuelto en amor, en cariño… No se si es una alucinación, no importaba, era feliz con solo imaginar esas dulces palabras salir de los labios de Bella.

Sali del salón luego de 15 minutos, hoy no entraría ha clases, tenia que hablar con mis hermanos y las chicas. Busque desesperadamente el salón nro. 10. El salón donde estaban Nessie y Jo. Mis hermanos tampoco habían ido ha clases por la expectativa de que saliera del Instituto del brazo de Bella y ella se les aventara ha los brazos feliz por recuperar ha sus viejos amigos.

Llegue al salón en tiempo record, toque la puerta y el Prof. Stawson un hombre verdaderamente extraño me abrió la puerta. En la cafetería se le veía hablando solo, oh simplemente se reia, una vez nos dijo que los extraterrestres lo llevaron de visita ha su planeta… Estaba loco, otro dia nos conto que vio un cerdo volar por encima del techo de su casa. Este hombre nos mataba de risa en su clase.

-Hola Edward-El nos permitia tutearlo, pero era costumbre que lo llamaras Profesor Stawson. Me dedico una amable sonrisa, su voz era extrañadamente ronca, pero con un toque de pito. Era regordete y sus ojos de color negro profundos eran amables, tenia un peluqin de color rubio en su cabeza totalmente calva, este hombre era ridículo… En Forks vive mucha gente extraña… Recuerda esa pareja de Gays que vi casandose, y dándose un… Beso con excesiva saliva. Trauma total.

-Hola Profesor Stawson, están… ¿Renesmee y Josephine libres? Necesito hablar con ellas.-Dije, intentado sonar calmado, aunque en mi interior estaba desesperado… ¿Este hombre no podía apurarse y pasarme ha Nessie y Jo? Creo que vio mi mirada de desesperación y llamo mas rápido que un rayo ha las chicas, se fue caminando rápido hasta su escritorio, se tropezó con el pie de un alumno, casi se cae pero se sostuvo de su escritorio, su cabeza cayo hacia adelante y su peluquín salió volando hacia la ventana. Todos los alumnos incluidos yo, empezaron ha reírse, su cabeza totalmente rapada era brillante como el sol, ese hombre era ridículo.

Las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba luego de respirar profudamente para calmar su risa, las tome de la mano y Sali disparado hacia la salida del edificio.

-¡EDWARD NO VAYAS TAN RAPIDO!-Chillo Nessie, era tan chillona… Se parecía ha Alice.

-¡NOS VAMOS HA CAER EDWARD, DEJA DE CORRER!-La secundo Jo, por dios; que gritonas. Llegamos al estacionamiento, las arrastre hasta la parte de atrás del edifico 5, hay estaban mis hermanos, había un gran roble y unas cuantas bancas, solemos sentarnos hay desde 1 Año.

Llegue en menos de 5 minutos y las solte, ni siquiera jadee, no me canso para nada correr; siempre había sido rápido y bueno en los deportes. En cambio, Nessie y Jo estaban jadeando, en busca de aire y con gotas de sudor en la frente. Mis hermanos nos miraron curiosos. Alice, Nessie, Jo y Rose me miraron, ahora venían los…

-¡CUENTAMELO TODO EDWARD!-Chillaron ha la vez

Gritos.

Nos sentamos en el piso al lado del roble, Emmet estaba ha mi lado derecho y Jasper al izquierdo, las chicas enfrente de mi, esperando mi historia con los ojos extremadamente brillosos, parecían niñas en una mañana de Navidad.

-Esta bien, cuando la encerraron crei que podría decirle todo-Suspire, era tan imbécil, había tratado al amor de mi vida como basura solo por apariencias-Pero ella me explico como se sintió y…-Nessie y Jo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y empezaron ha negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, ¿Qué les pasaba? Era suficiente con el dolor en mi pecho para aguantar estas locuras. Antes de que pudieran continuar me interrumpieron.

-¿TE CONTO TODO?-Chillo Nessie de repente, asentí, ella negó con la cabeza-No, por favor, no. Eso es demasiado, el sufrimiento de Bella es grande, ella te ama, sufrió demasiado, Jo y yo lloramos cuando apenas hiba por la mitad de la historia, dios no…-Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, Bella sufrió demasiado, ella nunca podría perdonarnos-¿Te conto todo? ¿Te conto lo del Acantilado? ¿Lo que sucedió en la playa? ¿TODO?-Volvió ha chillar. Esperen… ¿Acantilado? ¿Playa?, Frunci el ceño.

-¿Ha que te refieres con eso de Acantilados y playas? ¿Por qué suenas desesperada hablándome de eso?-Pregunte frustrado, ¿Ha que se refería con eso?, abrió aun mas los ojos de color celeste, vi alivio.

-Pff…-Dijo Jo, se veía aliviada, yo solo estaba confuso ¿De que hablaban?- No le conto todo, calmate Nessie-Volvio su mirada hacia mi- es que… No es de nuestra incumbencia contarles eso, es algo demasiado personal.

Suspire, no me dirian nada, lo sabia, continue la conversación.

-Esta bien, continuo; Fue horrible, aguante las lagrimas, es demasiado… Nosotros hicimos eso… Es exagerado, puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, nunca nos odio, eso me saca algo de esperanza, nunca lo hizo, nunca guardo una pizca de rencor para nosotros. Siempre se sintió… Agradecida por abrirle los ojos, de verdad, no creo que pueda perdonarnos en algún momento, su dolor es muy grande, es inmenso, me hablo sobre un agujero en su pecho-Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, un agujero en su pecho… Todo su dolor estaba concentrado hay, no puedo imaginar cuanto…-Sufrio demasiado, me estoy dando por vencido, puedo entenderla… Si alguien me hiciera algo asi nunca lo perdonaría. Cayo en depresión-Los ojos de Nessie y Jo estaban idos, quizás recordando todo aquello.- Dijo que parecía un zombie, un robot con control remoto, una nuez vacia. No puedo creer que nosotros ( Yo mayormente ), la hayamos lastimado tanto… Es como si no fueramos humanos. Como si fueramos monstruos.

Alice sollozaba en el pecho de Jasper al igual que Rosalie en el de Emmet, los chicos tenían los ojos llorosos, Nessie y Jo se abrazaban una ha las otras, temblando por evitar los sollozos. Y yo… Solo podía contener las lagrimas, aguantar este dolor.

-Nunca vere ha mi amiga… Fui una idiota en creerle ha Jessica, esto es mi culpa-Sollozo Alice, temblando todavía, Jasper la estrujo aun mas en su pecho, beso su coronilla y le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla.

-No es tu culpa Alice-Tercio Rosalie, se había secado las lagrimas y estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmet.-Es culpa de todos nosotros. Sus heridas no han sanado en 5 años, y no creo que lo hagan, tenemos que hacer que nos perdone-Sus ojos color violetas se volvieron ha llenar de lagrimas, pero su voz siguió siendo firme.-Debimos escucharla… Fuimos idiotas, lo admito, nunca deci decir lo de que ella era una pobretona y… yo… esto…-Empezo ha llorar de nuevo.

Luego de calmar ha las chicas, salimos hacia el Instituto de nuevo, quedaban unas cuantas clases aun, las tomamos y no me tope con Bella en todo el camino, no entro en Biologia. Luego de clases siempre desaparecia, las chicas no sabían ha dondeiba, y el idiota de Caleb aun no venia ha el Instituto. Al menos le había dado una buena paliza.

Las clases se volvieron monótonas y aburridas, esto era un purgatorio. Me tope con James y su grupito al salir del Instituto. Todos me miraron ha mi y ha mis hermanos con desprecio y siguieron su camino hasta el Minni Coppe. No me importo.

Entre ha mi auto y Sali del Instituto sin siquiera pensar en mis hermanos, no volveria ha la casa, volveria ha un lugar que descubri con Bella hace años… Un sendero. Pero mucho mas lejos de allí había un padro, un hermoso padro, lo había descubierto ha los 11 años, tenia pensado mostrárselo ha Bella para que ese sitio fuera de ella y mio. Mio y de ella. Pero temi que no le gustara, en su cumpleaños numero 12 se lo iba ha mostrar y ese seria mi regalo especial para ella. Pero ese dia no estaba por que ya habían pasado meses desde nuestra pelea.

Me acoste en la grama, estaba hecho un desastre, me odiaba ha mi mismo, era un ser horrible, nunca debí existir, causarle ese daño ha una persona tan dulce como Bella no era bueno… Era… No tenia palabras para describir lo que había echo, era un monstruo.

¿Bella seria capaz de perdonarme?, Hay muchas cosas que no se… Pero esa pregunta me carcomia por dentro, me llena de mil dudas, con todo el sufrimiento que la hicimos pasar… Seria imposible que lo hiciera.

Me sente de donde estaba acostado cuando escuche una rama romperse, luego oi unos pasos y una maldición. ¿Quién andaba allí?, solo pude identificar que la voz era de mujer. Observe todo ha mi alrededor, vi las flores, había unas fresias, otro tréboles y otros tipos de flores. Mire las fresias y me recordaron… Ha Bella. Eran hermosas y sencillas, y desprendían un aroma exquisito. Asi era Bella. Senti como si alguien me mirara, voltee la cabeza, recobrando sentido de que alguien andaba por hay, mire hacia todos lados, vi una pequeña figura al lado de unos cuantos helechos húmedos por la lluvia de Forks, me levante y intente caminar hacia la figura, era pequeña, no podía ver nada, estaba todo obscuro, quizás sea por que los arboles están casi todos juntos entre si. Me acerque un poco mas, la misteriosa muchacha se alejo de mi y al voltear y salir corriendo vi unos cuantos mechones color chocolate idénticos ha el de Bella…

No. Seguro estaba alucinando, ¿Qué haría Bella aquí?, seguramente fue producto de mi imaginación. Tal y como esa vez que la escuche prometerme que me escucharía. Era la hora de irme, me sentía un inútil sentado hay, nada era igual, no me sentía comodo. Camine hasta divisar el sendero de nuevo y camine por el hasta llegar ha mi coche. Ha lo lejos vi un Mercedes de color negro saliendo disparado hacia Forks… Era igual al de Bella.

_Deja de imaginar cosas… Ella no estuvo aquí. Deja de hacerte ilusiones._-Dijo la voz de mi conciencia… Aveces eran tan exasperante. Me subi ha mi querido Volvo y conduje hacia casa, ya se estaba poniendo el sol y estaba empezando ha llover… Tipi de Forks. Llegue ha la casa en poco tiempo, entre y salude ha Esme y Carlisle, los chicos seguían en sus habitaciones. Subi ha mi cuarto y me encerre en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar, me acoste en mi cama mirando el techo blanco e imaginándome el rostro de Bella. Unos golpes en mi puerta hicieron que saliera de mi ensoñación, me levante de un salto y abri la puerta.

Eran Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Nessie y Jo. Por dios… Todos venían con expresiones de suplica y otros de tristeza, les hice una seña para que se sentaran en uno de los sillones de mi cuarto. Se sentaron y yo me sente en mi cama.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunte.

-Ya sabemos ha donde va Bella todos los días después de clases, y también los fines de semana-Dijo Nessie con tono malhumorado, estaba frunciedo el ceño y hacia un puchero, se veía adorable, pero no mas que Mi Bella.

-Okey… ¿Y ha donde va?-Sentia una gran curiosidad por saber, los ojos de todos brillaban de enojo. ¿Algo tan malo haría para que se pusieran haci?.

-Va ha casa de Caleb-Gruño Emmet, apretando los puños.

Bella. Casa de Caleb. Senti los celos apoderarse de mi, ¿¡QUE CARAJOS HACIA BELLA EN CASA DE CALEB!?

-¿Qué hace Bella en casa de Caleb?-Pregunte, con los dientes apretados y la mandibula tensa.

-Parece que; El hijo de…-Empezo ha decir Jasper, Alice le dio un manotazo en la nuca, se sobo la nuca-Auchh… Como decía, ese hijo de su mamá-Replico con una sonrisa angelical mientras veía ha Alice y ella ponía los ojos en blanco.-La esta conquistando, Bella le esta dando una oportunidad-Senti como si mi corazón empezaba ha rompenser… El la quería conquistar y ella se estaba dejando.- Pero no le quiso decir ha Nessie ni Jo por que, ellas creen que es para… Olvidarte. Y nosotros creemos lo mismo.

Viendolo desde ese punto de vista, posiblemente fuera verdad, pero la mente de Bella es tan diferente ha los de los demás que no se que pensar.

-Esta bien…Buena teoría-Apremie-Pero… ¿Y si ella lo hace por que quiere estar con Caleb? ¿Y si ya me olvido?

-No-Nego Jo-Eso no posible, Bella solo te ama ha ti, nunca le hiso caso ha ningún chico de Phoenix, y sabíamos que era por ti.

-Tenemos una idea…-Dijo Rosalie.

-Que no sea encerrarla de nuevo en una habitación conmigo.

-Ash, eso no Eddie-Gruñi, nadie podía llamarme asi, no importaba que fuera Alice, la única que puede llamarme asi es Bella.- Es un plan mucho que ese. Mira el plan es que…

***

-Es Decente. Me gusta, esperemos que funcione.

El plan era algo tonto, pero servia. Esperemos que funcione…

* * *

¡Feliz Año Nuevo :D!

¡Hola! Perdon or no subir antes... No tenia tiempo, me fui de viaje. Espero que la hayan pasado de lo mejor el 31 :D y El 1, y todos lo demas xd. Okey... Este cap no me gusta mucho, es algo corto pero espero que les gusta ^^

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. El siguiente cap se llamara: Plan Cupido ! xdd, es por Nessie y Jake, y Jo y Andrew.

EL plan de los chicos lo dejo en incognita... Muajaja :·] xdd Mee voyy :D

Cuidense

Besos ! Bayy :D!


	11. Nueva Pareja: Nessie y Jake!

Nueva Pareja: Nessie y Jake !

**Bella POV***

Salí corriendo ha todo lo que daban mis piernas, no había traído mi auto y no podía irme ha casa, no buscaría ha Nessie ni Jo, no quería incomodarlas y hacerlas faltar ha clases por mis estúpidos problemas. No iría ha casa de Caleb, seguramente estaría durmiendo y Kate estará en clases en estos momentos. Seguí corriendo, adentrándome en el bosque, el dolor en mi pecho era suficiente para amortiguar la quemazón de mis piernas al correr tan fuerte, me deje caer debajo de un gran árbol, estaba haciendo un frio del demonio, veía neblina por todas partes… Me acurruque contra los helechos, intentando estirar mi suéter para taparme lo suficiente, al final me rendí, y deje que los recuerdos me inundaran.

_Flash Back*_

_**Narrado POV*  
**_

_Había una hermosa niña de cabellos y ojos color chocolate sentada en una banca, con una barquilla en su manita y comiéndola ansiosamente, se encontraba nerviosa, ya que, tendría que conocer ha la nueva amiga de su madre y ha sus hijos. Nunca había sido buena para ser amigos, y no sabia si esta vez seria diferente. Volteo hacia los columpios y miro ha un grupo de niños que llamo su atención al instante._

_Una era pequeña, igual que ella, con el cabello color negro azabache y una enorme sonrisa que le recordaba al __Gato Rizón de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", se veía realmente alegre y energética, la niña de ojos chocolates sonrió ante su pensamiento. Un niño de cabello color miel se divertía jugando, balanceando ha la niña en un columpio mientras la miraba con adoración. Le recordaba ha un soldadito rubio de juguete que había visto en una tienda de juguetes con su padre._

_Había otra niña rubia muy cerca de donde estaban Duendecillo y Soldadito, ella no sabia sus nombres, así que esos serian sus apodos desde ahora. La niña rubia se veía más grande, tendría un año mas que ella, entonces tendría 5 años. Ella juagaba en el "Sube y Baja", con un niño de cabello en rizos negros azabaches que tenia una expresión tremendamente adorable y de niño juguetón. Parecían Barbie y Ken._

_Pero había otro niño, sentado en una banca al igual que ella, el cabello del niño era de color bronce y despeinado, unos grandes ojos color verde totalmente preciosos, tenia gesto pensativo y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Ella no sabia que apodo ponerle ha ese lindo niño, se sonrojo cuando ese pensamiento vino ha su mente. Se llamaría… Esmeralda, si. Un apodo como de niña pero no le importaba. Sintió la mirada de aquel chico, de Esmeralda sobre ella y se ruborizo haciéndola ver totalmente adorable ha los ojos de cualquier persona, y también ha los ojos de ese chico de cabello extraño._

_El chico la miro, deslumbrado por ver ha esa linda niña de cabello color chocolate, con un sonrojo encantador y una mirada cautivadora. Se acerco ha ella, sintiéndose total y absolutamente nervioso, su corazón latía ha un ritmo irregular y noto sus mejillas calientes. Llego al lado de la adorable niña que tomo un color escarlata en cuanto el le sonrió torcido. Ha ella le pareció la sonrisa mas linda del mundo._

_-Hola-Dijo el con una voz de terciopelo, la niña pensó que no podía existir nada mas perfecto que el.-Me llamo Edward._

_-Hola-Respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa una voz tan dulce como la miel que dejo atontado ha nuestro pequeño-Yo me llamo Bella.-Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Sintieron una corriente eléctrica cruzar por sus pequeños cuerpos, se tomaron de la mano ha jugar y desde ese momento supieron que serian mejores amigos para siempre._

_Fin Flash Black*_

**Bella POV***

-Mejores amigos para siempre…-Susurre, perdida aun en mis recuerdos. Desde que nos conocimos juramos ser los mejores amigos. Todos los días hasta los 12 años dejamos de hacerlo. Sentí el agujero quemarme sin compasión, me hice ovillo, el dolor que impacto contra mi me dejo aturdida y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Nunca había sentido un dolor así, este era peor.

Tenia que superar esto, odiaba el agujero en mi pecho, lo odiaba. Tenia que ordenar mis ideas… En este momento mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, tenía algunas cosas que hacer que seguían revueltas en mi mente. Algunas eran….

1.-Un trabaja extremadamente sencillo de Literatura con un compañero, asignarían ha nuestros compañeros en la próxima clase. Para mi muy mala suerte compartía esa clase con Edward Cullen; solo rogaba que no tocara conmigo.

2.-Arreglar mi habitación y ayudar ha Caleb ha arreglar la suya. Las dos parecen un cochinero.

3.-Los planes Cupido. Nessie & Jake. Jo & Andrew. Victoria & James.

Nessie y Jake: Nessie se comporta totalmente hostil con Jacob, se que no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque por lo que le hicieron en el pasado, pero Jacob es diferente, el no busca solo sexo. El busca su amor, puedo darme cuenta en como la mira. En cambio… Nessie no quiere saber nada de el, nunca lo mira ha los ojos, le responde secamente e intenta estar 10 metros lejos de el. Okey… Tendría que actuar sola, no me importaba dejarlos encerrados en el armario del conserje, y si no se me ocurría algo mejor lo haría.

Jo y Andrew: Naah… Esa pareja se las arreglaría solos, no me sorprende que algún día los vea de manitas por el Instituto.

James y Victoria: Victoria era una chica que pasaba desapercibida en el Instituto, había estado enamorada de James desde que sus hormonas despertaron, pero el nunca la noto. Victoria tiene el cabello de un color tojo intenso, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto… Parece una modelo de Victoria Secret's, su cara tiene toques felinos… Algo salvajes, tiene los ojos color de un color castaño claro, es alocada, le encantan las fiestas, pero eso no quiere decir que se una zorra ni una estúpida que soborna ha los profesores con "favores". Es todo lo contrario: Una muy buena estudiante, mayormente en Física, y no es para nada zorra, se deja respetar. Me había pedido ayuda con James y había hablado con ella y le prometí que estaría con James en menos de lo que se esperaba. Solo tenia que confiar en mí. Sabia que ha James le gustaría… Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Mientras pensaba todo esto: Me talle los ojos y Salí del bosque, había corrido bastante, eran las 3 así que, podría ir ha casa de Caleb… Pero quizás no… No iría, dejaría ha Caleb solo un rato… Quizás vuelva en una hora y pueda pasarme por su casa… Si, eso haría.

Pero… ¿Cómo llegaría al sendero? Ah bueno… Iría ha casa por mi auto y todo perfecto.

Llegue ha casa en 20 minutos, mi madre dormía muy cómoda en su habitación, se veía cansada…

Llegue al sendero en 30 minutos, creo que podía ir ha casa de Caleb… En vez de detenerme en el banco donde estaban grabadas las iniciales de Edward y yo, en cambio, camine y camine, hasta llegar ha un lugar extremadamente hermoso. Un prado, antes de cruzar para llegar al prado había dos ramas de dos grandes arboles juntas, hacían una forma de corazón. Era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto, ha excepción de… Sacudí la cabeza, siempre pensaba incoherencias…

Camine alrededor del prado, no había sol, pero tampoco llovía, estaba nublado pero nada mas. De un lado había unas fresias, las amaba. Iba ha tomar unas cuantas cuando escuche unos pasos, corrí detrás de unos arbustos y me escondí allí. La misteriosa figura entro al padro y pude ver perfectamente quien era.

Edward.

Tenía una expresión de dolor, sus ojos estaban opacos, esas bellas esmeraldas ya no brillaban. Se sentó en la grama, cruzo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, se miraba tan… Maravilloso, era tan perfecto. ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?

¿Acaso este lugar seria ese que…

_Flash Back*_

_Subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mi mejor amiga Alice, me había dicho que me tenia una dichosa sorpresa, me había negado ha venir, pero con Alice era imposible decir que no._

_Llegue hasta quedar enfrente de su puerta, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero…_

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ALICE!-Escuche gritar ha Edward desde el pasillo… ¿Qué pasaba alla adentro?_

_-¡VAMOS EDWARD, TIENES QUE ENSEÑARLE ESE LUGAR! ¡ES BELLISIMO! ¡POR LO QUE VEO EN LA FOTO LE ENCANTARA!-Chillo en respuesta Alice. ¿Bellismo lugar? ¿Enseñarselo ha alguien? Por alguna razón ( Mi enamoramiento infantil ), sentí los celos apoderarse de mi, me puse roja de inmediato, sabia que Edward no me correspondía, pero de todas maneras sentía celos por aquella persona._

_-Que no Alice, quizás no le guste, sabes que las cosas con Bella son impredecibles… Quizas no le guste.-¿Era conmigo? ¿CONMIGO? ¡EDWARD QUERIA MOSTRARME ALGO BELLISIMO!..._

_Toque la puerta con las mejillas al rojo vivo, escuche los pasos vacilantes adelantarse hasta la puerta, me abrió Edward. Mi corazón se acelero al instante y sentí mis calentarse aun mas… Si eso era posible. Me sonrio, musito un débil "hola" y salió disparado hacia las escaleras._

_-Hola Bells-Me saludo Alice, sonreí ha modo de saludo, en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de malicia, voltee hacia la mesita de noche que tenia, frunció el seño y volteo hacia su cama, hay había un foto, de lejos no podía mirarla bien, sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco ha mi con la foto en manos.-¿Te gusta este paisaje Bella?-Me pregunto, alzando un poco su mano ya que era algo bajita._

_Era un prado total y absolutamente hermoso. Con montones de flores, entre ellas fresias, rosas, claveles, jazmines… Había infinidades de ellas. Me pareció la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, el prado estaba iluminado con la luz de sol. Era bellísimo. Quizás eso estaba en algún lugar soleado… Los Ángeles, California… Phoenix oh algo así._

_-Me encanta Alice, es bellísimo…_

_-Me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad-¿Te gustaría verlo algún día?_

_-Claro… Me encantaría, pero me imagino que tendría que viajar ha Los Ángeles, oh California, en Forks no hay nada tan bello como eso-Murmure... Quizás era eso lo que Edward quería mostrarme, iba ha hablar y parecía que Alice también pero nos interrumpió el llamado de Esme para almorzar._

_Alice suspiro, se veía frustrada-Luego hablaremos Bella, vamos ha comer._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Mire el sitio por el alrededor y me di cuenta que era el mismo de la fotografía, solo que estaba nublado y había un poco de neblina. Me iría, no hacia nada allí, solo podía contemplar ha Edward en todo su esplendor… Era una idea tentadora y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero no debía. Era mi enemigo, mi mayor enemigo.

Empecé ha caminar cuando de repente me tropecé con una rama, se rompió y me caí encima de los helechos, momento oportuno para que aparezca mi patosidad.

-Maldición-Murmure, levantándome de donde estaba, fije mi vista donde estaba Edward, se había sentado de donde estaba acostado hace unos minutos, lo mire fijamente unos segundos, maravillándome de nuevo. Volteo su cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando algo. Oh ha alguien… Que idiota soy. Se dio cuenta de que alguien esta mirándolo y yo aquí, parado como idiota, mirando como se acerca y no me voy. ¿Qué estoy esperando para irme?

Lo mire de nuevo y salir corriendo, había sido tan estúpida… Corrí tanto como pude, hoy había corrido mas de lo normal, y yo misma me sorprendía. Llegue ha donde estaba mi coche, algo escondido entre los arboles para que nadie viera un centellante Mercedes. Antes de montarme llore en el asiento, el agujero de mi pecho quemaba, era como si me estuviera quemando el pecho, todo el dolor se iba ha ese lugar. Era un horrible sensación, mucho peor que años atrás. Mire con algo de dificultad asi fuera por culpa de las lagrimas, calme los sollozos y hay estaba el. Apunto de montarse en su flamante Volvo plateado. Arranque, yendo ha toda velocidad hasta Forks, dejando que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

***

Era sábado y estaba sentada leyendo Cumbres Boscorrosas. El viernes había sido el dia mas aburrido de mi vida, mis amigas no fueron al Instituto, James se fue quien sabe ha donde… Andrew se perdió por hay. Pero al menos estuve con Kate, era un año menor que yo pero no importaba, hablar con Kate era genial.

Ahora tenia que planear algo para Nessie y Jacob. Ah ver… Quizás si salieran… Si, perfecto.

Puse el libro sobre mi mesita de noche, tome mi celular de la cama, me acosté boca abajo sobre la cama, con las piernas levantadas y los tobillos cruzados.

Marque el número de Nessie. Respondió al segundo timbrazo.

_-Hola Belli Bells- Sonreí, me habían llamado asi desde mi primera navidad en Phoenix cuando hice un tonto musical y era un duende._

_-Hola Ness, me preguntaba si querías ir al cine de Port Angel's hoy, estoy algo aburrida._

_-Claro Bells. ¿Ha que hora nos vemos?_

_-¿Qué te parece… Ha las 4?, están estrenando una nueva película… Y el protagonista esta…-Intente que mi voz sonara emocionada, era cierto, el protagonista era lindo y demás, pero nada en comparación con Ed… Estúpida cerebro._

_-¡SI!-Chillo Nessie, aleje instintivamente el celular de mi oreja, Nessie era muy chillona-Esta bien Belli Bells. ¿Te paso ha buscar oh iras en tu auto?_

_-Ire en mi auto… Te veo luego Nessie, cuídate, adiós.-Colgue._

Era la hora de llamar ha Jake.

Busque mi bolso, Jake me había dado su numero hace dos días y lo había anotado en uno de mis cuadernos, tire de mi bolso, haciendo que todos los cuadernos cayeran al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¿Todo bien allá arriba Bella?-Grito René. Estoy segura que pensó que me cai…

-¡Si, todo bien mamá!.

Tome uno de los cuadernos y mire la ultima hoja, hay estaba el numero de Jake. Marque el numero, poniéndome impaciente. ¿Por qué no responde?, al fin contesto, pero como al octavo timbrazo.

_-¿Hola?-Contesto su voz ronca._

_-Hola Jake, es Bella._

_-Ha, hola Bells. Que sorpresa tu llamada._

_-Jaja, bueno, me preguntaba si querías ir al cine conmigo y con Nessie.-Estoy segura que todo lo que implicara ha Nessie, el aceptaría._

_-¡Claro Bella!, ¿En Port Angel's oh Seattle?_

_-En Port Angel's, ha las 4, te veo hay, adiós-Colgué._

Eran las 3:00… Primero ha avisarle ha René.

Baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, René estaba en la sala, viendo un programa de cocina.

-Re…, Mamá, Emm… Hoy planee ir con Nessie al cine ha las 4-murmure, sintiéndome idiota, llevaba 5 años sin pedirle permiso ha nadie para salir y ahora… Tenia que hacerlo-¿No te molesta verdad?-Pregunte, sintiéndome nerviosa, desvio la mirada del televisor y me sonrió cariñosamente.

-Claro que no Bella, solo procura llegar temprano. No quiero que ha Charlie le de un ataque-Las dos reímos, Charlie podía llegar hacer demasiado sobre protector, estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando escuche la voz de René llamándome.

-¿Bella?.

-¿Si?

-Tráeme algo-Sonreí. Cada vez que salía me decía lo mismo.

Subi las escaleres y me encerré en mi habitación, solo necesitaba cambiarme, me había bañado hace 15 minutos. Abrí mi closet, ya con todo mi montón de ropa guardada. Tome unos pantalones tubitos negros, una camisa strapless azul eléctrico con un cinturón en la cintura de color negro que la acentuaba aun mas. Tome unos tacones altos del mismo color de la camisa. Solté mi cabello de la coleta alta y lo deje caer por mi espalda. Tome un cepillo y lo desenrede completamente, busque en el cofre que me regalaron Nessie y Jo en mi cumpleaños 17 un par de zarcillos oh algo asi; Me puse un cintillo de color negro sencillo, dejando mi flequillo de lado, agarre unos zarcillos azules, me maquille un poco, solo me encrespe las pestañas, pinte mis labios y un poco de base. Tome unas ballerinas negras, estaba cansada de los tacones. Tome una cartera de color negra, puse todo lo necesario para salir.

Baje las escaleras, René seguida viendo Tv pero esta vez veía _Grey's Anatomy_.

-Ya me voy mamá-Avise, René volteo ha mirarme, una enorme sonrisa de orgullo bailoteo en sus labios. Se levanto del sofá y se acerco ha mi, me abrazo e inmediatamente me sentí mejor. Mi madre me hacia sentir mejor aunque sea con un pequeño abrazo.

-Dios Bella…-Murmuro contra mi cabello- Estas bellísima hija, cuando tenias 12 años parecías una muñequita de porcelana pero ahora… Eres toda un mujer, me siento tan orgullosa de ti Bells.

-Gracias mamá-Sonreí, René siempre me adulaba-Me tengo que ir, y prometo traerte algo, te va ha gustar y mucho.

René sonrió y volvió ha su asiento luego de decirme un "Adiós Bella". Tome las llaves de mi hermoso Mercedes, Salí hacia el patio, me monte en mi coche, arranque y conduje hacia Port Angel's. Mi celular empezó ha sonar de repente, lo saque ha tientas de mi bolso mientras seguía mirando al frente para no tener un accidente… Con mi torpeza todo es posible.

Al fin logre sacarlo, Nessie estaba llamándome y si la estuviera viendo juro que estaría desesperada. Sonreí y conteste.

_-Hola Nessie._

_-¡Bella! ¡Al fin contestas! ¡Me tenias preocupada!_

_-Jajaja, estoy bien, ya voy en camino ¿Ya llegaste?_

_-Si, y no sabes ha quien me encontré aquí-La escuche murmurar con un tono extraño_

_-¿Ha quien?-Por favor que no sea Jacob, por favor que no sea Jacob…_

_-Ha Santiago y Alex, no entiendo que hace aquí con el, si desde un principio dijo que Santiago le daba mala espina… Y creo que están en algún tipo de, ejem, doble cita-Sentí algo removerse dentro de mi, ¿Doble cita?-Santiago esta con… Dios mio… Lauren Mallory y Alex esta con ¿¡JESSICA STANLEY!?-Dijo y su voz subió dos octavas más altos. ¿Qué quería Jessica Stanley con mi… Con Alex en el cine?, ¿Quiere meterlo en su cama oh que? Ya entiendo por que estaban tan tranquilas las guarras esas…_

_Gruñí instintivamente, siempre protegía ha Alex, y si, era un poco celosa cuando las cosas se trataban de el. _

_-¿Te vieron?-Pregunte secamente_

_-No, aun no, ¿estas cerca?, no me aguanto ver como Jessica les restriega los pechos en la cara ha Alex y el no hace nada, estoy apunto de tener arcadas._

_Me rei, Nessie te hacia reír sin importar que dijera._

_-Esta bien, ya veo el centro comercial, nos vemos en la entrada del cine… Adiós Ness._

_-Adiós Belli Bells- Colgué._

Esa guarra no había aprendido su lección conmigo en el baño… Pues ya vería. Si se atrevía ha lastimar ha Alex la mataría.

Estacione el coche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, unos cinco puestos después del mío había un flamante Volvo plateado… Quizás el…No, deja de hacerte ilusiones. Una moto aparco al lado de mi coche y pude reconocer que era la de Jacob. Se bajo de la moto y se saco el casco. Al verme sonrió, se acerco para saludarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jake

-Hola Belli Bells-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, en sus ojos había emoción-¿Y Renesmee?

-Nos esta esperando en la entrada del cine-Conteste con una sonrisa cómplice, el me miro extrañado pero no objeto nada, unos chicos pasaron enfrente de nosotros y empezaron ha silbarme, me ruborice y entre al centro comercial con Jacob pisándome los talones.

Tomamos el ascensor, marque el piso 5, se tardo un poco en llegar pero todo fue rápido. Caminamos y como dije Nessie nos… Bueno, me esperaba ha mi sola en la entrada del cine. Al mirar ha Jacob note que sus ojos brillaron, pero luego hubo una mascara de frialdad.

-Hola Nessie-La salude, se veía guapísima y Jacob estaba babeando por ella

-Hola Bella… y Jacob-Contesto hostilmente cuando dijo el nombre de Jacob. El se encogió de hombros, algo nervioso pude notar-No sabia que el venia…

-Ahh… Sabia que se me olvidaba decirte algo, pero bueno...-Mi celular empezó ha sonar, sonreí. El plan estaba marchando ha la perfección.

-Eh, tengo que irme… René y Charlie me andan buscando para algo muy importante, los veo después.

El rostro de Nessie se desencajo por completo y el de Jacob era la de completa felicidad, sabia que conquistaría ha Nessie con su encanto, era muy gracioso y un buen amigo cuando se lo necesitaba.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad-Le susurre ha Jacob cuando pase por su lado. El sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente todo.

Observe como Nessie caminaba de mala gana hacia la taquilla para comprar las entradas y Jacob iba de tras de ella mirándola embelesado.

Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**Jacob POV***

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad-Susurro Bella cuando paso por mi lado, sonreí y Renesmee camino hacia las taquillas de mala gana. No entendía por que le caia tan mal… Parecía que me odiaba.

-¿Qué quieres ver?-Pregunte amablemente mientras veía la cartelera.

-Esa-Señalo con su mano una romántica-comedia.

-Okey, voy ha comprar las entradas… ¿Quieres comprar mientras tanto las palomitas?-Murmure sintiéndome nervioso, me miraba como si quisiera matarme pero había algo… Un brillo en sus ojos que chispeaba al mirarme.

Ella asintió sin decir palabras, agarro el dinero de mi mano y camino hasta la fila para comprar las chucherías. Se miraba tan bien en esa falda blanca… En esa camisa fucsia con ese escote… Sacudí la cabeza… Podía ser tan distraído aveces.

Compre las entradas y Renesmee venia con dos potes de palomitas, dos refrescos y unas cuantas chucherías mas. Me las dio sin decir palabras y entro ha la sala de cine.

La película fue aburrida la realidad, y Renesmee no se veía tan atenta mirándola. Ha mitad de la película intente poner mi brazo alrededor de sus brazos, me dio un manotazo y puso mala cara. No la entendía.

Salimos de la sala de cine y ella camino rápidamente hacia la salida luego de darme un seco adiós.

La tome del brazo antes de que se fuera, me miro soprendida y enfurruñada.

-Suéltame Black-Murmuro.

-No, antes que nada quiero saber que te pasa conmigo, no te eh hecho nada, solo intento ser amable contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, me gustas Renesmee, me siento atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero tu solo te alejas de mi, no entiendo por que lo haces, eres cabezota, te pareces ha Bella pero peor, no entiendo por que me odias tanto… No entiendo por que…-Iba ha continuar cuando de repente sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Se separo un poco de mi, juntado mi frente con la suya, podía sentir su aroma, era cítrico, embriagador y dulzón. Era perfecto. Ella era perfecta. Perfecta para mi.

-No te odio-murmuro, sentí su aliento cálido chocar contra mi cara, sentí unas tremendas ganas de besarla de nuevo-Es que… Hace años me lastimaron Jacob, me hirieron como nunca nadie lo había echo, me dejaron destrozada, mi corazón estaba echo pedazos, ese mal nacido… Jure nunca volver ha confiar en ningún hombre en mi vida, pero llegaste tu y mi vida cambio radicalmente, apenas te vi sentí como… Como si te amara. Pero yo… Mi orgullo estaba por delante, se que amarte sin conocerte es algo loco pero… Te amo Jacob Black-Sonrei, ella me amaba, sonara imposible pero lo hacia, ella me amaba.

-Yo también te amo Nessie-Susurre y volví ha besarla.

Bella era Cupido, apenas la viera le agradecería, si era posible me arrodillaría por darme lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

Ha Renesmee.

**Bella POV***

Mire el tremendo espectáculo que montaban Nessie y Jake besándose en la entrada del cine, se miraban tan adorables… Eran el uno para el otro. Esto de Cupido era sencillo, no tenia que hacer casi nada. Camine hacia la librería, compraría otro ejemplar de Cumbres Boscorrosas, el mío estaba muy gastado, lo doblo una vez mas y se deshacer.

Entre ha la gran biblioteca, era bellísima, pase por los grandes pasillos, tome el libro de Cumbres Boscorrosas, estaba casi vacía, y la poca gente que se encontraba allí, estaba leyendo oh buscando mas libros. Espere pacientemente en el mostrador para que me dieran mi libro, la viejecita era algo lenta pero amigable. Luego de 10 minutos me dio el libro, me despidió con una amable sonrisa que correspondí. Camine hasta el café más cercano. Pedí un capuchino y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Me senté en una de las mesitas ha esperar mi orden, cuando lo vi entrando. Edward Cullen entraba ha la cafetería con toda su gloria, con Tanya Denali colgada de su brazo, sentí mis ojos humedecer, sus ojos pasearon por la cafetería hasta colocarse en mi, sus ojos mostraba sorpresa y malicia, acaricio el cabello de Tanya, ella se veía embelesada con sus caricias.

Me sentí horrible, el agujero de mi pecho ardió, me sentí impotente. Aunque me negara ha escucharlo, quería ser yo la que estaría colgada del brazo de Edward. Quería ser yo la chica ha la que el le acariciara el cabello y le susurrara cosas al odio. Quería ser yo la chica ha la cual el deslumbrara.

Pero eso no seria posible, mi dolor era superior ha la parte razonable de mi cabeza que me decía que lo escuchara. Desvié la mirada, sintiendo una completa estúpida que no pudo superar su enamoramiento de la niñez.

Me enfurruñe en mi asiento, el camarero llego con mi orden, antes de irse me guiño un ojo y dejo un papel al lado de mi capuchino. Levante el papel curiosa. Era su número de teléfono, me sonroje y baje la mirada. Esto era vergonzoso. Mire ha la mesa de Edward, que casualmente era la que estaba ha mi lado. Edward se encontraba en frente de mi y Tanya dándome la espalda. Ella hablaba hasta por los codos, y pude notar que Edward solo respondía con "si" y no" y "hummm" en el momento necesario. El me miraba ha mi, especulando el papel entre mis manos. Lo arrugue y guarde en mi cartera. Tome la cuchara y empecé ha comer mi pastel de chocolate. Era delicioso, y puedo jurar que casi durante un segundo hizo que olvidara que Tanya y Edward estaban ha mi lado como feliz pareja. Pero como dije, solo fue un segundo. Un maldito y corto segundo.

Termine mi pastel y me tome mi capuchino de golpe, no estaba de humor. Estos imbéciles me habían quitado todo el buen humor que tenia por haber echo una nueva parejita.

Sali furiosa del local, exhale e inhale un par de veces para tranquilizarme, camine hasta la tienda "Gucci", compraría algo para René y para mi.

_Espero no conseguirme ha esos aquí, si lo hago seria el colmo…-_Pensé mientras entraba en la tienda para un sesión relajante de compras.


	12. No es Facil Olvidar

No es Facil Olvidar.

**Bella POV***

Mire las estanterías un bolso para René, siempre le había gustado "Gucci". Mire un bolso gris con negro con el nombre "Gucci" en el medio, ese era perfecto. Compre eso y unos lentes para mí. Estaba ha punto de tomar unos tacones para Nessie que le quedarían muy bien, cuando escuche que habrían la puerta de la tienda, una voz chillona se reía histéricamente, la reconocí enseguida y no me voltee, no quiero mirar ha la parejita feliz.

Tome los zapatos y tome unos para Jo, sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro desnudo, sentí una corriente eléctrica. Voltee y vi ha Edward con la zorra de Tanya ha su lado, el tenia una mano alrededor de su cintura, el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció, reprimí el jadeo que saldría de mi boca, fruncí los labios.

-Disculpa por interrumpirte pero…-Murmuro con su voz de terciopelo, por un segundo me dejo aturdida-Ha mi chica le gustan esos zapatos y me preguntaba si… Dejarías que nos lo lleváramos.

_Su chica. Tanya es su chica._

Los ojos me ardieron, y me hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia ganas de llorar, el agujero en mi pecho quemo como nunca lo había echo y me dejo aturdida, Edward y _su chica_ me miraban expectantes.

-No-Murmure, mi voz sonó débil- Son para mis amigas, no se los daré por el capricho de TU chica-Remarque el "TU chica", ni siquiera los miraba, me dirigí hacia los perfumes, le compraría uno ha Kate.

Los mire, Tanya tenia esa cara de amargada, se ceño estaba fruncido y lleno de arrugas, me extraño, ninguna chica de 17 años tiene el ceño asi… Parecia una vieja arrugada de 80 años, Edward la miraba indiferente. Pude escuchar una parte de su pequeña conversación.

-Eddie-Decía la estúpida voz chillona de Tanya-¡Quiero esos zapatos! ¡Esa Bella Swan no me los puede quitar!-Chillo, solto mi nombre con desprecio, las encargadas la miraron mal, ella se tapo la boca con las manos y empezó ha susurrar: "Que vergüenza"

Edward empezó ha toser, disimulaba su risa, sonreí, Tanya era patética, salieron de la tienda luego de que Edward me mirara suplicante.

Pague las cosas y Salí hacia el estacionamiento, me sentí arder en celos, Edward era tan estúpido, si pensaba que lo iba ha escuchar… Menos lo hare ahora. No aguantaba el dolor… Amaba ha Edward, pero el no me ama, me… Odia, estoy segura. Sentí las piernas de gelatina y una idea brillo en mi cabeza.

_Acantilados._

Me monte en mi coche, arranque y me fui hacia los acantilados de la Push. Habia unos idénticos en Phoenix… Solo que los de Phoenix eran como… 2 metros mas pequeños, pero de todas maneras eran enormes. Aparque afuera de la casa de Jacob, pase ha saludar ha Billy y me encamine hacia la playa, intentado pensar en nada. No quería recordar ha Edward. Me sente en un gran tronco de árbol de color blanco, seguramente caído por la tormenta. Mire hacia el mar, las olas empezaron ha levantarse y ha estrellarse contra las rocas, pero el viento no soplaba.

Cuando tenia 9 años, venia muy seguido con Edward aquí. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel, sacudí la cabeza. Llegue hasta el sendero que corría junto ha los acantilados, halle con un poco de dificultad el caminito que llevaba hasta el borde, lo seguí, no tenia la mínima intención de ir ha la saliente inferior; por eso no le preste atención ha las bifurcaciones y recodos que vi. Llegue ha lo ultimo, el viento empezó ha soplarme en la cara y sentía como si estuviera claustrofóbica, de momento todo aquello seso, la herida de mi pecho fue disminuyendo, esto me recordaba tanto ha…

_Flash Back*_

_Me encontraba al borde del acantilado, llevaba dos años en Phoenix y el dolor en mi pecho no mitigaba. Había estado haciendo cosas peligrosas para poder seguir con mis alucinaciones… Si, tenia alucinaciones sobre Edward, me llamaba, me decía que me quería, que no lo hiciera. Siempre venia aquí y hacia el intento de lanzarme solo para escucharlo decirme que estaba mal. Pero hoy lo haría, su voz se había desvanecido hace meses, estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer. _

_Me sentía vacía, un robot. Eso es lo que era, Renesmee, Josephine y Alexander hacían todo lo posible por mantenerme ocupada, pero ninguna sabia que yo venia cada semana ha escuchar su voz… Quería acabar con este sufrimiento, no quería vivir. Había sufrido demasiado y no aguantaba. Por esa razón había decidido que hoy me lanzaría del acantilado. Había decidido que hoy moriría, sabia que dañaría ha Nessie, Jo y Alex, y mayormente ha mi familia. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Ellos no entendían cuanto sufría._

_El viento soplaba ahora con mas fuerza que antes y la lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba ha mi alrededor. Me acerque al borde, manteniendo la mirada fja en el espacio vacio que se abría delante de mi. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon ha ciegas, acariciando la repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respire hondo y contuve el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando que voz su llegara de nuevo. Y así fue._

_No lo hagas, rogo la voz de Mi Edward._

_Querías que muriera, respondí en mi mente, el sonido era maravilloso, era su voz, todo era tan real… Y era cierto, el quería eso._

_No Bella, no entiendes, murmuro la voz de Mi Edward._

_Lo hare, querías que muriera, así lo hare._

_Me puse de puntillas, mire hacia abajo y el mareo me inundo, pero lo haría. Alce el rostro hacia la lluvia, estaba tan empapada que juraría que fue el segundo chapuzón del día. Empecé ha dejar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia. _

_Me incline, agachándome para tomar impulso…_

… _y me tire del acantilado._

_Grite mientras caía por el aire como un meteorito, no fue un grito de miedo, fue un grito de alegría. Atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, aun mas fría de lo que imaginaba, pero eso hiso que mi euforia creciera mas. Todo lo veía negro bajo el agua, no había ninguna luz que orientara hacia arriba. Nade hacia un dirección sin darme cuenta en realidad adonde iba. Me fue hasta la superficie, respire jadeando en busca de aire. Una ola me arrastro contra las rocas, sentí un dolor punzante en las costillas, intente salir del agua, pero otra ola fue por mi, haciendo que me estrellara aun mas fuerte contra las rocas, chille de dolor, deje de nadar y me sumergí en el agua._

_Sentí como las olas se disputaban por mi cuerpo, tirando de el como si estuvieran decididas ha partirlo en dos para compartir el botín. No sabía donde se encontraba la superficie. Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas las direcciones; no habia ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba, era el primer dia de tormenta en Phoenix durante meses. El dolor de mis costillas era horrible, como si me hubieran dado puñaladas y me hubieran dejado tirada sangrando. Aun con las olas disputándose por mi cuerpo, lleve una de mis manos hacia mis costillas, apenas rose la herida sentí como si ardiera aun mas. Luche por guardar el aliento en mi interior, por mantener los labios sellados para no dejar escapar mi ultima provisión de oxigeno. Sentía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos por el agua helada._

_La ilusión de Edward apareció, hay estaba el. Deje de luchar contra las corrientes de agua, sintiendo como me golpeaban como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Hay estaba el, mi vida, el amor de mi existencia. La persona más importante para mi en esta vida… Si lo que yo estoy viviendo puede llamarse vida…_

_¡Lucha Bella!, Grito la voz aterciopelada voz de Edward, ¡Tienes que luchar Bella! ¡Sigue nadando!_

_Le hice caso, intente nadar hacia la superficie de nuevo, Salí. Jadee en busca de aire, vi como una enorme ola venia directamente hacia mí. Tome aire y baje hacia el agua de nuevo. La ola me atrapo antes de tiempo, lanzándome contra las rocas, la roca me pego justo en el pecho, haciendo que el aire escapara de mis pulmones y salió por mi boca en una nube de burbujas plateadas._

_¡BELLA NO! ¡Lucha Bella, lucha!, Grito la voz de Edward._

_Estaba feliz, deje de luchar. El dolor en mi pecho seguía presente, pero en ese momento no me importaba, moriría viendo ha la persona que había echo que pasara mis mejores y peores momentos. Por que lo amaba, dos años no hacían que el amor que siento por el desapareciera. Pero mi vida estaba vacía, no había motivaciones, esperanzas ni nada en comparación cuando el y su familia me dijeron la absoluta verdad. La felicidad hacia que la muerte fuera soportable._

_¡Lucha Bella! ¡Hazlo por mí!, Grito de nuevo la voz de Edward. Sonreí y sentí como el poquísimo aire que me quedaba se iba._

_El agua inundo mi garganta, me asfixiaba, me quemaba, mientras las corrientes de agua seguían arrastrándome, apartándome de Edward hacia las oscuras profundidades, hacia el lecho del océano._

_Te amo Edward, nunca lo olvides, cerré los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad me llevara._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Deje que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Si, me había intentado suicidar ha mis 14 años por el. Por Edward. El dolor en mi pecho volvió ha arder, dejándome aturdida, solloce y me senté en un roca cerca del acantilado. Sentía unas ganas de enorme de morir, de saltar de ese acantilado como la última vez que lo hice. Alexander me había salvado, el si me había visto subir unas cuantas semanas atrás el sendero y hacer como si saltara. Nunca le dije la razón. Me había ganado un gran regaño de parte de Nessie, Jo y Alex. Mi madre y mi padre nunca se enteraron. Me había roto las costillas durante mi intento de muerte. Había tenidos 2 intentos para nada bonitos. El primero fue el acantilado, el segundo fue la el día de tormenta en la playa de Phoenix…

_Flash Back*_

_Caminaba por la soleada playa de Phoenix, sintiendo el sol pegarme en la cara, haciéndome sudar. Hace 2 meses fue mi primer intento de suicido, y no había tenido buenos resultados, ya que, Alex me había "salvado". Quería morir, las chicas y Alex me habían mantenido vigilada para no poder ir de nuevo ha los acantilados, y si iba, tenia que ir con Alex. Pero tenia prohibido lanzarme hasta nuevo aviso, y si lo hacia debía ser sin tormentas ( Que era muy extraño en Phoenix, no entiendo como ese día pudo siquiera llover ) y con compañía. Me senté debajo de un tronco, conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezó a llover fuertemente, estaba empapada en segundos._

_La gente comenzó ha irse conforme avanzaba la tormenta. Pero yo no. Las olas se golpeaban contra el rompeolas. Haciendo que hasta yo misma me salpicara aun mas. La oportunidad perfecta. No había gente que me mirara, no estaban Jo ni Nessie para regañarme, no estaba Alex para seguirme. El dolor en mi pecho quemo aun mas, me levante con dificultad._

_Camine hacia el rompeolas, subí con dificultad, resbalándome con cada pisaba que daba. Las olas me mojaban completamente al chocar contra el rompeolas, no me importo. Solo quería ser feliz. Solo quería morir._

_La ilusión de Edward se hizo presente, posicionándose ha mi lado, caminando junto conmigo. No lo había visto durante los últimos 2 meses. Me maraville al verlo tan perfecto, tan igual como hace dos años._

_Bella, no lo hagas…-Susurro, su voz se quebró al decir mi nombre._

_Tengo que hacerlo Edward… Si no, nunca seré feliz, nunca seré capaz de olvidarte._

_Pero Bella, no entiendes, yo nunca quise…_

_Si quisiste, quisiste que muriera, la ultima vez fracase, pero esta vez no Edward, esta vez no._

_Bella por favor-Rogo, me dieron unas ganas enormes de tocarlo, pero si lo hacia, desaparecería._

_Me posicione en el borde del rompeolas, tome aire y lo guarde en mis pulmones. La vida ya no tenía sentido, el amor, su significado. Nada. Quería que el me quisiera, quería que el me amara. Pero nunca lo hizo, ni su familia pudo tenerme un poco de cariño, me sentí terriblemente herida, nunca podría sanar. El primer amor nunca se olvida, pero sabia que si moría, quizás podría olvidarlo._

_No lo hagas Bella…-Susurro su voz, estaba llena de dolor._

_Me incline…_

… _Y salte del rompeolas._

_Pase por el agua como un cuchillo como en los acantilados, las olas empezaron ha disputarse por mi cuerpo, una ola me empujo lo suficientemente cerca del rompeolas como para volver ha romperme las costillas apenas sanadas, nade hacia arriba con dificultad para tomar aire. Puse unas manos en mis costillas, chille de dolor al ver toda la sangre y el dolor que el rose provoco. Otra ola me atrapo, lanzándome directamente contra una gran roca de color marrón, que impacto contra mi cabeza. Volví ha gritar al sentir un dolor agudo en la nuca._

_¡LUCHE BELLA!, Grito la voz de Edward_

_Sentí un liquido espeso correr por mi nuca, puse una mano en mi nuca, veía borroso, pero pude notar que era sangre, empecé ha marearme por el olor de oxido y sal. Otra ola arremetió contra mí, empujándome contra un tronco de árbol, dándome directamente en las costillas de nuevo. No luche. Me encontraba feliz. Muriendo lentamente y dolorosamente pero estaba feliz. Sonreí, levante la mirada hacia el rompeolas, pude divisar ha una figura con expresión horrorizada en la cima del rompeolas. Baje la mirada, seguramente era la ilusión de Edward._

_Tome aire y me hundí en el agua, las olas siguieron disputándose por mi cuerpo, ya no sentía las piernas. Mis brazos empezaron ha fallar y me sentí agradecida. Sonreí de nuevo bajo el agua, cerré los ojos y abrí la boca, el oxigeno se esfumo en una nube de burbujas plateadas. El agua volvió ha inundar mi garganta, volvi ha cerrar los ojos y me deje llevar por la negrura._

_Bella no lo hagas, escuche decir ah Edward._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Y de repente, todo se volvió negro._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Solloce aun más fuerte, acurrucándome contra los helechos. Esa vez me había salvado Jacob, la figura que creía que era la ilusión de Edward no era nada más que Jacob Black. Esa vez si se habían enterado René y Charlie, aunque la única versión que supieron fue que, estaba bañándome en la playa, no me di cuenta de la tormenta y así empezó todo. Los únicos que sabían que había intentado suicidarme por segunda vez habían sido Nessie, Jo, Alex y Jake. Me había ganado otro gran regaño de parte de mis amigos.

Y de nuevo tenia prohibido ir ha la playa sola.

Esa vez cuando me llevaron ha el hospital, tenia 6 costillas rotas de cada lado. Una contusión en la cabeza y un tobillo roto. Había perdido mucha sangre, me habían mantenido casi un mes en el hospital, una semana estuve totalmente inconsciente, temieron que estuviera en coma. Luego estuve otro poco tiempo por las transfusiones de sangre, luego por los exámenes, hasta pudo haberme dado neumonía.

No tuve más intentos de suicidios, ¿por qué? Por que estaba siendo cobarde, una estúpida que no solo quería huir del sufrimiento, que quería ser feliz estando muerta. Desde el momento que tuve la revelación de que estaba siendo cobarde, intente por todos los medios salir de la depresión, nunca más hice cosas peligrosas, y la ilusión de Edward no volvió.

Odiaba los recuerdos, no los soportaba, me quemaban el alma, destruían aun más mi corazón. ¿El no entendía el daño que me hacia? ¿El daño que me provocaba verlo con Tanya? Yo lo amo, pero el no parecía darse cuenta que me dañaba con todo lo que hacia.

Me era imposible olvidar todo el daño que me provocaron, era imposible que olvidara verlo tomado de la mano con Tanya, verlo susurrarle cosas al oído y acariciarle el cabello como una vez lo hizo conmigo de niños.

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar?

**Nessie POV***

Me encontraba tirada en el piso de mi habitación, eran las 10:30 A.M y Bella no contestaba el estúpido celular. Quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por Jacob y por mi, pero no contestaba el tonto celular.

Recordé el beso que me dio mi Jacob, un beso dulce, lleno de amor. El me amaba, el se había enamorado de mi, aunque yo allá sido una odiosa con el durante todo este tiempo, el me amaba. El no me haría daño, el si me amaba, no como esa persona que solo me uso…

_Flash Back*_

_Me encontraba caminando alegremente por el parque con Jo, Bells se había quedado con Alex._

_-Vamos Jo, dale una oportunidad._

_-No Nessie, es un mujeriego, no quiero que el chico que me de mi primer beso sea un patán como ese._

_-Por favor Jo, tienes 15 años… Hace AÑOS que debieron de darte tu primer beso-Rezongue, cruzándome de brazos._

_-Tu ni hables, tienes casi 16 y ha ti tampoco te lo han dado-Enrojecí, ha este punto debía de parecerme ha Bella. Voltee hacia donde vendía glaciar. QUIERO UNO._

_-QUIERO UN GRACIAR YA MISMO-Casi le grite ha Jo, ella dio un respingo, sonreí inocentemente y la jale hacia donde vendían los glaciares._

_-Uno de colita por fa.- Le pedí al lindo muchacho que los vendía. Era rubio, con unos ojos de color azules como el cielo, alto y desgarbado. Me miro y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de… ¿Malicia?_

_-Aquí tienes hermosa-Me sonroje, tome el glaciar, su mano era helada-¿Tienes numero?-Asentí, me había atrapado con su mirada-Aquí tienes el mío…-Murmuro, mientras escribía en una servilleta su numero de celular. Jo miraba al chico con recelo. Tome el número, sintiéndome feliz._

_-Ese chico no me cae para nada bien Renesmee…-Murmuro Jo-No me da buena espina._

_-Ash, cálmate Jo, no seas mala, ese chico es lindo…-Busque en mi bolsillo su numero de celular._

_-Se llama Riley…_

_Lo llamaría, estaba segura._

_Tres meses después._

_Llevaba tres meses con Riley, lo amaba y el ha mi. Ha Bella y Jo no les gustaba, y que decir de Alex… El lo odiaba. Y no entiendo por que, el siempre ha sido cariñoso conmigo, aunque ha cambiado un poco estos días. Ya tengo 16 años, y dice que ya le tengo que ya deberíamos tener sexo._

_Dijo que si no teníamos sexo, terminaría conmigo. Me sentía fatal, no sabia que hacer, lo amaba como ha nada en este mundo, pero no estaba preparada. Hoy me había llamado para ir ha su habitación ha hablar de algo muy importante, me temí lo peor._

_Toque la puerta, ha los pocos segundos Riley salió, se veía mas pálido de lo normal y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Olia ha alcohol._

_Me asuste, intente correr pero me agarro del brazo bruscamente, de un empujón me hizo entrar en su habitación, me tiro en la cama bruscamente. El nunca se había comportado así conmigo, sentía miedo, mucho miedo._

_Rasgo mi camiseta, chille y empecé ha forcejear. Eso pareció gustarle mas, me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo sentir algo mareada._

_Levanto mi falda, rasgo mi ropa interior. Saco su pantalón ha trompiscones, empecé ha chillar como loca. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y rodar por mis mejillas._

_-¡NO RILEY, NO!-Empecé ha chillar, puso una mano en mi boca, con la otra puso mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, no sentía las muñecas. Me beso los labios con dureza y sus dientes chocaron con los míos._

_-Cuando te conocí solo quería tener sexo contigo, nunca te quise, y no quisiste darme lo mío por las buenas, ahora me lo darás por las malas._

_Y paso lo peor que pude pensar. El amor de mi vida, la única cosa por la que había luchado durante mucho tiempo. Riley me violo._

_No podía creer que lo había echo, pensé que me amaba. En un momento de distracción, patee con mi rodilla su miembro, haciendo que el cayera al suelo echo ovillo. Tome su bata de baño del pomo de la puerta, me la puse y Salí corriendo con piernas temblorosas, corrí hasta mi piso, antes de llegar caí al suelo de rodillas, ha llorar como nunca lo había echo. Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo, empecé ha patalear y vi que era Alex._

_-Tranquila Nessie…-Murmuro Alex-¿Qué te paso pequeña?-Le conte todo mientras soltaba en llanto de nuevo, llamo ha la policía._

_Se llevaron ha Riley, le hicieron juicio, fue declarado culpable y le dieron de 20 ha 25 años sin libertad condicional. Estaba destrozada, nunca volvería ha confiar en un hombre. Me llevaron al hospital, sangraba demasiado. Casi muero por la hemorragia._

_Desde ese momento jure, que nunca en mi vida confiaría de nuevo en un hombre._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Ni siquiera llore al recordar lo sucedido, sus asquerosos besos en mis labios, sus caricias bruscas, como me quito una de las cosas mas preciadas que tenia. Mi virginidad. Las lagrimas fueron llenando mis ojos, pero no por Riley, si no, por que yo llegue ha amarlo de verdad y el nunca lo hizo.

Pero Jake no era así. El si me amaba.

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos?

* * *

_¡Holaa! Perdon por no subir antes T-T. ¡ODIO LA TAREA! Espero que les guste el cap ^^, ha mi en encantaron los recuerdos. Para el recuerdo del acantilado use algunas frases de Luna Nueva. Pero no utilice ninguna para el la Playa. Me pidieron que les diera los recuerdos de Nessie y Bella sobre los acantilados y el pasado de Nessie._

_Espero que les guste, ha mi me gusto bastante, hasta llore un poco... Hare una nueva historia, espero tenerla lista para la proxima semana :D_

_Los quiero muchisimo (:._

_Dejen Review ;)!_

_Mi MSN: maki21-01hot..._

_Agreguen al Msn :D Bayyy!_


	13. NOTA DE AUTOR

**Nota de Autor.**

**Pff, esta bien, en Phoenix NO SE si hay acantilados ¿Okey? Ademas, en cualquier momento puede haber tormentas, no es imposible, y sobre los acantilados, esta bien, me equivoque.**

**Aff, la próxima vez que se me ocurra hacer algo asi investigare mejor. Dejen sugerencias sobre el cap.**

**Bayy ;)!**


	14. Nueva Pareja: James y Victoria!

Nueva Pareja: James y Victoria !

**Bella POV***

Me levante, me quite la tierra y las ramitas que se habían impregnado ha mi cabello y ropa, seque mis lagrimas, camine de vuelta por el caminito hacia la playa, llegue ha casa de Billy, saque de mi cartera mi estuche de maquillaje, me maquille tenuemente para que no se notaran mis ojos enrojecidos ni hinchados. Desde mi llegada ha Forks había llorado demasiado.

Conduje hasta casa de Caleb, regresaría al Instituto el lunes, aunque ya se encontraba perfecto desde el jueves. Podía caminar perfectamente y no había rastro de ningún color amoratado en su cara.

Aparque al lado del Porsche Cayman 2008 rojo de su madre. Apenas estacione, Kate ya estaba esperándome en el Porsche de la casa, sonriéndome radiantemente. Se la correspondí sin poder evitarlo, camine hasta ella, la abrace, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, se veía sonrojada.

-Hola Bells, necesito contarte algo. MUY IMPORTANTE-Dijo y luego bajo el volumen de su voz ha un susurro-Pero después, esta mamá y Caleb…

-Hola Katie, hablaremos ahora-Le sonreí en un intento de tranquilizarla-Primero necesito hablar con Caleb.

-¿Algún ángel pregunta por mi?-Kate y yo dimos un respingo, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Caleb, parado despreocupadamente ha un lado. Sentí mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo escarlata, el sonrió.

-Si, este ángel pregunta por ti-Dijo Kate con alegría, se fue ha dentro de la casa bailoteando como una bailarina.

-¡Espera Kate!-Casi grite, me había acordado que le compre un perfume. Ella regreso con su bailoteo, le indique que me acompañara ha mi auto, ella sonrió y me acompaño con sus andares de bailarina.

Saque de la parte trasera del auto la bolsa con el logotipo "Gucci", ha Kate se le agrandaron los ojos. Le tendí la bolsa, chillo, se me tiro encima lo que debía significar un abrazo, me estrelle contra la puerta del auto, dolió un poquito pero seguí sonriendo, Kate era una perfecta amiga en mi perspectiva.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!-Dijo repetidamente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro corriendo ha su casa con una sonrisa feliz, se miraba tan adorable. Seguí recostada contra la puerta del árbol, Caleb se acerco ha mi, sonreí y volví ha sonrojarme, mi corazón se acelero de manera impresionante. Coloco sus manos ha cada lado de la puertas, acorralándome contra el auto.

-¿No saludas?-Pregunto de manera inocente, se acerco ha mi, podía oler su rico perfume… No había olido nada igual. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Se acerco aun mas ha mi, sus mejillas estaban tenuemente sonrosadas, estaba segura de que el podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de mi estruendoso corazón. Sonrió, dejándome sin aliento. Haciendo que el agujero en mi pecho desaparecía, solo quedaba un poco de el, pero no dolía. Sonreí y me acerque un poco ha el.

Sentí su aliento cálido chocar contra mi rostro, dejándome aturdida, sentí las piernas de gelatina, me estremecí un poco al sentir como rozaba con la yema de sus dedos mi cuello y mi mandíbula. El rio, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo de mi ha una distancia prudente.

Fruncí el seño, había estado haciendo eso desde que había venido ha su casa, siempre quería mas que ese simple beso en la comisura de los labios, pero no. El señor me dejaba con ganas de más y más.

-Que no te extrañe que algún día te brinque encima por ese simple besito-Le dije, "enojada" el rio, paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminamos hasta la entrada de su casa. Entramos, Rachel ( Como me había dicho que la llamara, ya que; Se sentía vieja si le decían señora ) se encontraba en la sala junto con Kate viendo _Vampires Diaries_. Me zafe del agarre de Caleb y corrí al sofá para verlo.

Era fanática de ese programa, estaba enamorada de Paul Wesley y Ian Somerhalder, eran tan guapos…

-Ian y Paul son tan guapos…-Dijimos Rachel, Kate y yo junto con suspiro. Caleb rodo los ojos.

-Soy mas guapo que cualquiera de esos dos.-Replico Caleb,

-Eso quisieras-Volvimos ha decir al mismo tiempo las chicas y yo. Caleb rodo los ojos y se sentó en un sofá individual.

Me encantaba darle celos ha Caleb cuando daban mi serie preferida, se veía tan divertido mientras refunfuñaba que el era mas guapo. En la escena apareció Nina Drobrev que interpretaba ha Elena. Voltee ha mirar ha Caleb, que tenia un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-Nina es la mujer mas guapa en toda la historia, ¿Vieron ese cuerpo?-Me enoje, ha ha, claro que no.

-Claro que no, YO soy la mujer mas guapa de la historia.-Replique. El me sonrió cariñosamente. Cada vez que veíamos _Vampires Diaries_ jugábamos así.

-Claro que lo eres-Sonreí y sentí como me sonrojaba de nuevo, Rachel y Kate rieron divertidas ante "nuestra pelea" de quien era mas guapo y guapa. Caleb se levanto del sofá, me tendió la mano, la tome con gusto, seguro iríamos ha su habitación.

-Me cuentan que paso en la serie-Les susurre ha las chicas, ellas asintieron.

-Nos vemos familia-Murmuro Caleb antes de que empezáramos ha caminar ha las escaleras.

Me tropecé con un escalón, Caleb me sostuvo de la cintura antes de caer, se rio burlonamente ha la vez que yo me ruborizaba, terminamos de subir las escaleras y entramos ha su habitación. Estaba tan ordenado que parecía que nadie vivía hay.

-Aun no me acostumbro-murmure mientras entraba ha la habitación y me sentaba en la cama junto con Caleb. Tomo mi mano y empezó ha juguetear con mis dedos, sonreí, el sabia que me relajaba eso.

-Yo tampoco, pareciera que yo no viviera aquí.

-Emm… Caleb necesito un pequeño favorcito, es para ayudar ha una amiga-Le comente, puse una sonrisa angelical, rodo los ojos.

-Sabes muy bien que con esa sonrisa hago lo que quieras-Dijo tocando con las yemas de sus dedos mi labio inferior, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas. Sabia que podía conquistarlo con darle una simple y sincera sonrisa.

-Wii, bueno, ¿Sabes James no?-El asintió-Bueno, hay una chica llamada Victoria que…

-Espera… -Dijo el, interrumpiéndome-¿Victoria Miller? ¿Hermana de Garrett Miller?-Pregunto con emoción. No sabia si tenia un hermano.

-La verdad no se si tiene un hermano, Victoria es pelirroja, alta y con ojos castaños claros.

-Ya se quien es ella-Dijo con una sonrisa-Conozco ha su hermano, estaba de vacaciones en Inglaterra… No conozco muy bien ha su hermana, solo la conozco de vista. Son medios hermanos, son muy diferentes.

Sonreí-Esta bien, gracias por la información, continuo: Entonces yo los quiero juntar, se ven tan bien juntos… Se que ha James le encantara Victoria, ella es perfecta para el.

-Esta bien, te ayudare. ¿Qué tienes en mente?-Pregunto, jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Se me ocurrió una cita doble… Entonces cuando los invitemos podríamos…

***

Termine de contarle mi plan ha Caleb, lo entendió ha la perfección y estaba feliz de que su amigo tendría por fin una chica. Me despedí de Rachel y Kate; Rachel me aviso que dentro de poco, mas oh menos una semana el padre de Caleb llegaría de su viaje. Kate se encontraba saltando de felicidad y diciendo que al fin su padre volvería ha casa; Rachel me había echo prometer volver ha su casa mañana temprano, estaba feliz. Otro día sin el agujero en mi pecho me haría feliz. Mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, voltee ha mirar ha la familia de Caleb, sonreí. Ya los consideraba mi familia, mientras me alejaba, sentí como el agujero en mi pecho volvía ha estar presenta.

Me monte en mi coche y arranque hacia mi casa, eran las 11:00 y René me mataría por no avisar. Aparque el coche al otro lado de la calle para no hacer tanto ruido, las luces de mi casa estaban todas apagadas, en el patio no estaba la patrulla de Charlie así que debe de quedarse trabajando hasta tarde hoy. Me quite los zapatos en el porsche de la casa para no hacer tanto ruido y los sostuve en mi mano, abrí la puerta sigilosamente, todo estaba oscuro, me imagino no había nadie, todo se encontraba en silencio. Subí las escaleras en un intento de no tropezarme, cosa que falle tres veces seguidas. Entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mas ruido del que había provocado en las escaleras.

Encendí la luz de mi cuarto, me saque la ropa ha trompiscones, me puse un pantalón largo de pijama gris y una camisa negra de tiras sencilla con un logotipo de Paramore. Apenas me acosté en la cama quede frita. Teniendo pesadillas sobre la parejita feliz.

****

Me desperté con el sonido fastidioso de mi celular, lo busque ha tientas por debajo de la almohada, lo encontré, abrí los ojos, me talle los ojos por que veía todo borroso. Levante la tapa de celular, me senté en la cama con la cabeza apoyado en la cabecera, note que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas, eran de Nessie y Jake.

_-¿Alo?-Murmure con voz ronca, aclare mi garganta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio me llama ha las 04:25 de la mañana?_

_No obtuve respuesta al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Hay alguien hay?-Pregunte, me estaba impacientando, quería dormir. Me despegue el celular del oído, vi el identificador de llamadas, era un numero que en realidad no conocía. Pegue de nuevo el celular en mi oreja. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de alguien, antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo colgaron. Todavía se me era algo difícil pensar con claridad, estaba aturdida por el sueño que tuve. Mi mente se aclaraba por segundos._

Tire el celular en la cama, me acosté de nuevo, me acurruque en la cama, el frio en ha esta hora en Forks era espantoso, sentía los dedos de las manos como témpanos de hielo, toque mi nariz y la sentí helada. Me quite el edredón de encima de la cabeza, tome el pequeño espejo de la mesita de noche. Mire mis manos y estaban blancas como la cal, mi nariz estaba de un color rosado, me veía extraña, examine mi imagen en el espejo con ojos algo borrosos, lo único que pude distinguir fue mi piel mas palida de lo normal y mi nariz sonrosada. Deje el espejo en su sitio, me levante de la cama, pero antes de seguir caminando trastabille como borracha, me sostuve de la mesita de noche, luego de estabilizar mi equilibrio camine hasta el closet para tomar otro edredón.

Jale uno de color verde, lo arrastre conmigo hasta la cama, me tumbe en ella y me acomode los dos edredones encima. Mi mente seguía en blanco y aturdida, cuando de repente las imágenes del día anterior me golpearon como una barra de hierro en el pecho.

Tanya y Edward. Tanya es su chica. Tanya es la chica de Edward.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, sacudí la cabeza en un intento de hacer que no saliera, el agujero en mi pecho quemo. Me estremecí y jadee, nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Deje que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas de nuevo, empecé ha temblar por culpa de los sollozos contenidos. Entre las lágrimas, los sollozos y el frio; me quede dormida, para tener más pesadillas.

***

-¡NO, EDWARD NO!-Grite, mis parpados se abrieron de golpe, tenia la frente empapada de sudor, mis dedos estaban aun mas fríos. Empecé ha llorar, nunca había tenido ese sueño. Edward se encontraba al lado de Tanya, diciéndome que nunca me quiso, que siempre querría ha Tanya y que yo no me merecía su cariño, que no me lo merecía ha el, y por ultimo… Un beso con Tanya.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que diera un respingo, pero segui llorando. René y Charlie se acercaron ha mi, preocupados, Charlie se sento en la cama junto ha mi, me acuno en sus brazos dejando que llorase. René me miraba preocupada, tomo mi mano y empezó ha acariciarla para calmarme.

-Shh, calmate cariño-Susurro Charlie, al sentirme estremecer por los sollozos-Ya paso, ya paso… Fue solo una pesadilla.

-Calmate Bells-murmuro René-No te preocupes, nada pasara…

Intente calmarme y hacerle caso ha mis padres, respire profundamente, alejando los recuerdos y el sueño de mi mente, encerrándolos en un sitio donde nunca saldrían, oh eso quería creer yo. Me calem al fin, vi el reloj y eran las 08:00.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco mas cariño?-Pregunto René con cariño, negué con la cabeza, no quería volver ha tener pesadillas.

-Bajare en un rato-Les dije con un hilo de voz, me sentía fatal. Ellos asintieron, antes de irse, cada uno me dio un beso en la frente y salió sin hacer ruido de mi habitación.

Me quede sentada en la cama durante un rato mas, mire mi celular y habia 2 llamadas perdidas de el numero que me habia llamado en la madrugada. Seguramente solo era algún bromista que no tenia nada que hacer ha esas horas de la noche. Me levante de la cama con dificultad, liberando mis piernas enredadas del edredón con dificultad. Tome la toalla de baño y mi cepillo de dientes, me dirigi al baño, me bañe durante 20 minutos, Sali con los musculos de mi cuerpo totalmente relajados.

Tome un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con letras rojas y azules que decía: Amor, Fiesta y Paz, amarre mi cabello en una coleta baja. Sali de mi habitación, vi de nuevo mi celular y eran casi las 11:00. Iria ha casa de Caleb.

René y Charlie se encontraban en el sofá grande, acurrucados unos ha otros mirando la televisión, me enterneció mirarlos asi. Se notaba que se amaban, sentí un pinchazo de dolor en el agujero de mi pecho al recordar por un segundo que se me hizo eterno ha Tanya y Edward.

-Mamá, papá-Creo que era la primera vez que no me equivocaba y les decía René y Charlie-Ire ha casa de Caleb… ¿No les molesta?

-Claro que no princesa-Dijo mi padre y volteo ha mirarme con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta.-Pero cuidadito, ese muchacho, Caleb Johnson me cae bien, pero de todas maneras, cuidado.

Me rei junto con mi madre.

-Los veo después-Murmure antes de tomar las llaves mi coche y cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Me monte en mi coche, arranque y me dirigi ha casa de Caleb para preparar el plan de Victoria y James.

Llegue ha su casa en un santiamén, el coche de su madre no se veia por ninguna parte, baje del coche, camine hacia el porsche de la casa, toque el timbre varias veces pero nadie abrió, mi celular empezó ha vibrar en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Caleb.

_Hola Bellis Bells, seguramente ya estaras_

_En mi casa esperando ha que alguien habrá la puerta._

_Disculpanos, no estamos, tuvimos un problema y tuvimos que salir urgentemente._

_No te preocupes, no es tan grave, te veo el lunes en el Instituto._

_Adios Bells._

_Atte: Te Quiero(L)!_

Sonrei al leer el "Te Quiero", suspire y teclee una respuesta rápida.

_Esta bien Caleb, no importa._

_Mandale mis saludos ha tu madre y Kate._

_Pero te advierto que ya mismo le avisare ha Victoria sobre la cita._

_Sera el…Mañana, avisale tu ha James._

_Te Quiero_

_Atte: Bella._

Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y camine hasta mi auto, arranque y conduje hasta la Port Angel's, tenia que comprar ropa, mucha ropa. Conduje unos 45 minutos y llegue al centro comercial. Entre como torbellino ha todas las tiendas de ropa que vi, eligiendo todas y cada una para el cuerpo de Victoria, las vendedoras se encontraban felices, seguramente por como las felicitarían por vender tanto en un solo dia. Tenia 10 bolsas en una mano, y 5 en otra, estaba cansada, pero no pararía. Estar en Nessie y Jo es malo, te pegan la mania ha las compras…

Entre ha una tienda de vestidos, ha las vendedoras se les iluminaron los ojos al mirar mis montones de bolsas, una de ellas se acerco ha mi corriendo, diciéndome que si necesitaba algo, las otra encargadas las fulminaron con la mirada. Le pedi ayuda para comprar un vestido para mi y Vicky, al final encontré dos bellísimos, ha Vicky le encantaría. Camine hasta el café mas cercano que encontré, me sente y pedi un descafeinado con leche y crema, lo trajeron luego de unos minutos. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y marque el numero de Vicky mientras le daba un sorbo ha mi café.

_-¿Aló?-Contesto una voz melodiosa al otro lado de la línea._

_-Hola Vicky, es Bella._

_-Oh, Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto, era una chica tan agradable._

_-Bien, gracias por preguntar, bueno mañana, me preguntaba si querrías salir ha una cita doble conmigo, Caleb y James, será ha las 7:30._

_-¡Oh!-Oi como exclamaba con sorpresa, me imaginaba su cara de asombro y como una sonrisa se extendia por su agraciado rostro- Claro que si Bella, me encantaría. ¿Estas segura de que James quiera ir conmigo?_

_-No te preocupes Vicky, todo estará bien. Te espero en mi casa mañana temprano, ven ha las 5:30, te hare un Makeover, quedaras sensacional._

_-Adios Bells, y gracias por todo._

_-No te preocupes, todo sea por ayudar ha una amiga, si no llegas puntual ha mi casa, juro que te sacare todos los cabellos de la cabecita que tienes.-Escuche la musical risa de Victoria al otro lado de la línea-Adios Vicky-Colgue._

Termine de tomarme mi café y Sali de hay apresuradamente, llegue al estacionamiento rápidamente y me monte en mi coche, conduje hasta Forks de nuevo, aparque el coche en el patio de la casa, la patrulla de Charlie no estaba. Seguramente habran salido. Entre en la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas aunque fueran las 4:30, mi estomago rugio, me sonroje y rei tontamente, deje todas las bolsas tiradas en mi habitación y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, estuve ha punto de matarme dos veces.

Entre por la puerta de la cocina, en el microondas habia una nota.

_Princesa:_

_Hemos tenido que salir por una cuestión urgente._

_No te preocupes, no es nada grave._

_El almuerzo esta en el microondas, en el refrigerador hay jugo de naranja._

_Llegaremos un poco tarde, depende de cómo vayan las cosas._

_Te amamos: Charlie y René._

Sonrei y deje la nota ha un lado de la encimera, calente la comida, era lasaña. La saque luego de que durara un minuto y medio y tome el jugo del refrigerador. Subi ha mi habitación, encendí el reproductor de música y coloque una de mis canciones preferidas; New Persperctive de Panic! At The Disco. Me tumbe en la cama junto con mi plato de comida y empece ha comer con impaciencia. Senti como me quemaba la lengua el primer bocado, agarre el jugo de naranja del piso y tome un trago largo.

_More to the point, I need to show_

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through_

_And put a heavy load on you_

_I know there's no more that need be said_

_When I'm inching through your bed_

_Take a look around instead and watch me go_

Cante mientras me levantaba de la cama y tomaba el plato, el vaso y bajaba las escaleras despacio para no matarme. Lave el plato y el vaso, los guarde en la alacena y volvi ha subir las escaleras, al entrar en mi habitación mire de nuevo la hora, eran 5:15, cambie de Cd y puse algo de Debussy; Claro de luna para ser mas especifica. Me cambie de ropa, pues seguramente no saldría de nuevo, me puse la pijama y escogi la ropa para Vicky, ha James le encantaría. Me acoste en la cama y mire el techo blanco.

Durante momentos me quedaba dormida y despertaba de repente. Mire la hora luego de casi quedarme dormida de nuevo, eran las 8:30, ¿Desde cuando se habia echo tan tarde?, mire por la ventana y no estaba la pratulla de Charlie. Me levante totalmente aburrida y baje las escaleras tropezándome en el trayecto. Luego de casi rodar escaleras abajo, me sente en el sofá de la sala y tome mi libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _luego de leer un rato, escuche como alguien tocaba el timbre.

¿No podía leer en paz durante la noche?

Abri la puerta, para encontrarme con… ¿Carlisle y Esme? Seguian igual de jóvenes que hace 5 años, Esme seguía teniendo el cabello color caramelo un poco mas debajo de los hombros, unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y esa mirada maternal y serena. Carlisle seguía teniendo el cabello rubio, tan brillante que era inevitable no poder mirarlo, los ojos de un azul intenso bellísimos. Sonrei, Esme tenia los ojos llorosos y se tapaba la boca con una mano, y Carlisle tenia una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja.

Esme se abalanzo sobre mi, dándome un efusivo abrazo, la recibi feliz y contenta. Esme seguía siendo una madre para mi. Carlisle también me abrazo pero con mas cuidado.

-Oh cariño, estas hermosa, no puedo creerlo, era cierto… Yo no sabia… Si no hubiera venido antes…-Balbuceo Esme aun con lagrimas en los ojos, volvi ha sonreírles.

-No se preocupen, llegue hace 2 oh 3 semanas, ¿Quieren pasar?-Los dos asintieron sin palabras.

-Y… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Pregunte amablemente, no podía ser brusco con ellos, no se lo merecían.

-Bueno, Charlie nos dijo que nos pasaramos por aquí, que nos tenia una sorpresa, y vaya sorpresa-Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa que se me hizo imposible no corresponder.

-Es extraño que los chicos nos no hayan dicho nada…-Murmuro Esme. Mi expresión cambio de repente, ya no estaba feliz, ahora mi rostro era la fría mascara de indiferencia. Esme y Carlisle me miraron preocupados.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-Negue con la cabeza, parecía que ellos no sabían nada-¿No has hablado con los chicos?-Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza, ellos abrieron los ojos con sopresa.

-¿Pero..? ¿Cómo…? Si ellos estaban emocionados, yo no pensé que…-Dijo Carlisle confundido, puse los ojos en blanco y me hundi en el sofá. Esme noto mi reacción.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿Algo paso entre los chicos y tu?-Bufe, parecía que no le habia contado nada.

-¿Quieren saber lo que me hicieron?-Les pregunte y asintieron, suspire pesadamente, les relate todo, ahorrándome los suicidos y algunos detallitos. Los ojos de Esme se tornaron vidriosos y se tapaba la boca con la mano, su mirada mostraba incredulidad y desilusión. La mirada de Carlisle se habia vuelto dura, sus ojso demostraban al igual que Esme desilucion

-Bella ellos no, no puedo creer que ellos hayan echo eso, no puedo creerlo… Yo nunca-Balbuceo Esme y se quedo callada al ver mi expresión consternada.

-No quiero explicación Esme-Sentencie con voz indiferente. Se le desbordo una lagrima por la mejilla que limpio en un agil movimiento.

-Pero Bella, hablaremos con ellos, tienes que…-La calle con una mirada gélida. Carlisle seguía mudo en su asiento.

Suspire-Esme, no necesito explicaciones de parte de tuya, tampoco quiero explicaciones de parte de tus hijos, no los perdonare ni nada parecido. Suficiente han hecho…-Murmure, Esme mi miro suplicante y aparte la mirada

-Pero Bella deberías…-Empezo ha decir, pero Carlisle la interrumpió.

-Tenemos que irnos Bella, gracias por decirnos lo que los chicos no nos dijeron en 5 años…-Dijo Carlisle con voz monótona. Asenti y me levante para abrirles la puerta.

Cuando estaba ha punto de cerrar la puerta escuche que la voz de Esme me llamaba.

-¿Si?-Pregunte con voz quebrada, mis ojos estaba vidriosos, las manos me temblaban y estaba luchando con mi mente para dejar los recuerdos encerrados de nuevo.

-Puedes venir ha casa cuando quieras, eres bienvenida-Murmuro con una sonrisa, le sonreí aunque creo que me salió una mueca. Negue con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Ella asintió y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, sentí como si mi corazón se estrujara, voltee la cabeza para no mirarla, el agujero en mi pecho quemo y me dejo sin habla-Adios, Esme, Carlisle-Dije con un hilo de voz y cerre la puerta. Habia sido grosera, pero no podía permitir que me vieran llorar. Escuche un sollozo y mire por la ventana. Esme se tapaba la cara con las manos y Carlisle la abrazaba en un intento de calmarla. Senti una enormes ganas de abrir la puerta y correr ha abrazarla, pero no podía. No debía hacerlo. Los vi alejarse y dirigirse hacia un Mercedes negro. Sacudi la cabeza en un intento de contener las lagrimas. Apague las luces y subi las escaleras, me encerre en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama. Me acurruque en la cama, temblando de frio. Empece ha cerrar los ojos, sintiéndome mas cansada cada segundo, no se en que momento, pero durante un instante de mis ensoñaciones me quede dormida.

***

Me desperté ha las 5:00, tiempo justo, en media hora llegaría Victoria y podría arreglarla. Me talle los ojos y me puse las pantuflas, recordé de repente que Esme y Carlisle habían venido ayer, entre al baño y me di una ducha rápida, entre y me coloque la pijama de nuevo, los recuerdos quisieron volver ha mi de repente. Sacudi la cabeza y expulse los recuerdos ha un sitio donde se quedaran encerrados. Sali de mi habitación con cuidado, no quería despertar ha nadie. Baje las escaleras una por una cuidadosamente, temerosa de tropezarme. Al final, no me tropecé y camine con sigilo hacia la puerta, divise un Saturn Sky de color plateado por la venatana, abri la puerta y vi ha Victoria caminando hacia mi, aun con la pijama puesta y unos converse, me rei y me acerque ha ella.

-Hola Vicky-Le di un beso en la mejilla, ella bostezo.

-Hola Bella-Volvio ha bostezar y me rei-No es nada lindo levantarse casi ha las cinco-Murmuro, con el ceño medio fruncido. Me rei de nuevo y la jalonee hasta entrar en mi casa, subimos las escaleras con cuidado, temiendo despertar ha alguien, apenas eran las 5:15.

Le indique ha Victoria que se sentara en la cama, lo hizo y se recostó enseguida con los ojos semi abiertos y bostezando.

-¿No te echaste agua fría en la cara?-Le pregunte mientras sacaba dos de las bolsas con ropa. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos-¿Te bañaste antes de venir?-Ella asintió.

-Si, pero me quede con la pijama, sabia que me comprarías ropa nueva.

Sonrei feliz, tome el conjunto que le dije que se pusiera y se lo avente ha la cara. Ella abrió los ojos exaltada y miro el conjunto, puso los ojos como platos.

-No Bella, no me pondré esto, es demasiado…-Empezo ha replicar, puse los ojos en blanco y la calle con una mirada gélida.

-Si te lo pondrás, te veras genial, James quedara embobado contigo-Sentencie y la levante para que caminara la baño.

-Esta me las pagaras Bella-Murmuro ella antes de entrar al baño, me rei y camine hacia mi habitación ha vestirme, tome un pantalón tubito plateado, una camisa larga sin mangas, de color azul claro que decía con un delineado plateado "Just Love", y unas ballerinas azules. Mi pelo era una maraña igual oh peor que el de Victoria pero luego lo arreglaría.

Sali y camine hasta el baño, toque la puerta y Victoria Sali con su ropa nueva y con el ceño fruncido. Me miro y se expresión decayó de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y tenia una mueca de desilusión.

-Es que...Te vez divina Bella, y mirame… Yo… No te llego ni ha los talones, soy demasiado…-Puse los ojos en blanco, ella se veia perfecta ¿Y se atrevía ha decir eso? La corte antes de que siguiera.

-Calla Victoria, te vez perfecta, me lo agradecerás todo cuando estes con James, ya veras-Le dije y la abrace por los hombros, entramos ha mi habitación y cerre la puerta.

La sente en un banquito de madera que me habia hecho Charlie, saque todo lo necesario para hacer que esos rizos se vieran mejor.

Victoria cerro los ojos y dejo que hiciera mi trabajo.

Esto seria perfecto.

**Victoria POV*  
**

Senti como Bella me pasaba la rizadora por el cabello, y como me maquillaba al cara con quien sabe cuantas cosas, aproveche para dormitar un rato, pero me despertaba, sentía cosquillas cada vez que pasaba el colorete por mis mejillas.

-Abre los ojos-Escuche como decía la vocecita de Bella, los abri con algo de miedo, me mire en el espejo de su mesita de noche, y quede en shock. Esa no podía ser yo. En el espejo habia una chica pelirroja con el cabello en rizos perfectos, su cara se mostraba con poco maquillaje, solo lo necesario, su cara palida se veia de un color cremoso-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto, asentí mecánicamente y fui incapaz de quitar la mirada de la chica del espejo.

-Me encanta Bella, no puedo creer que esa chica-Dije señalado al espejo-Sea yo.

Ello rio musicalmente, me quede pensando en James mientras se arreglaba. Luego de 10 minutos Bella estaba lista, absolutamente perfecta. Su cabello caia en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, la ropa le quedaba bellísima con ese cuerpo de modelo que tiene. Ya entiendo perfectamente por que todos los chicos del instituto babean por ella…

Salimos de su casa luego de desayunar y hacer unas cuantas bromas durante el desayuno, entramos en mi coche y salimos hacia el instituto, entre hacia el parking privado. Bella miro hacia todos lados extrañada.

-Hey, por aquí no es-Dijo con algo nerviosa, me rei.

-Es el parking privado del instituto Bella, recuerda que mi tio es subdirector y tenemos beneficios-Ella sonrio, aparque ha un lado del coche de mi tio y salimos.

-Ya entiendo por que nunca habia visto tu coche, ni James tampoco-Murmuro, sonreí ante la mención de James.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del instituto y divise como el Mini Copper se estacionaba al lado de una moto, de hay salieron Caleb, Andrew y James. Mi James. Senti como mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y estaba segura de que estaria hiperventilado cuando James volteo hacia nuestra dirección y fijo su vista _en mi._

Lo vi acercar, mirándome directamente ha los ojos, en sus ojos habia fascinación y deseo, yo sentía lo mismo, quería comérmelo hay mismo.

Pero sabia que quizás, esto duraría poco.

**James POV***

Al salir del coche divise ha Bells, pero al lado de ella habia una diosa. Tenia el cabello rojizo como el fuego en perfectos rizos, una falda ha la mitad del muslo que dejaba ver unas largas y níveas piernas, la falda de color negra y una camisa de color rojo pasión con un escote que tenia una muy buena vista, los labios de un rojo sangre y su piel parecía de porcelana. Me recordé que no debía abrir la boca, me acerque ha ellas sin despegar mi vista de los ojos castaños claros de la diosa. Bella le susurro algo y ella entro al instituto moviendo las caderas de un modo hipnotizante. Me quede mirándolo como bobo hasta que la risa de Bella me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Hola Caleb, James, Andrew-Murmuro, antes de darnos un beso en la mejilla ha cada uno, Calbe rodeo un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la apretó contra si, los mire extrañado.

-Hola Bella-Dije con entusiasmo, ya no sentía esa atracción por ella, no desde que habia visto ah esa diosa-La que estaba contigo: la pelirroja… ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella sonrio con malicia-Victoria-Dijo y jaloneo ha Caleb hasta la entrada, los vimos perderse por el pasillo lleno de gente. Me voltee para decirle algo ha Andrew pero desapareció con una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, seguramente era Jo.

Suspire y me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase. Esperaba encontrar con todas mis ancias ha esa diosa.

**Bella POV***

Tome ha Caleb del brazo y lo jalonee hasta perdernos de vista, muchos estudiantes veian con asombro como sostenía la mano de Caleb, las chicas me fulminaban con la mirada y los chicos lo hacían con Caleb, bufe y camine incomoda por las miraditas. Deje de caminar cuando estábamos en frente del salón de Quimica.

El me sonrio, dejándome aturdida durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, emm… ¿Qué crees que le alla parecido Victoria?-Balbucee mientras evitaba su mirada perlada. El tomo mi mento y me obligo ha mirarle, al mirar sus ojos y ver ese intenso brillo sonreí. El me correspondió la sonrisa antes de contestarme.

-Le encanto, pude notarlo por como la miraba-Susurro, sentí su aliento chocar contra rostro y exhale su aroma, olia ha canela. Queria besarlo, debía besarlo. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y nuestros labios se rozaban cuando un chillido muy familiar interrumpió todo.

-¡BELLI BELLS!-Chillo la voz de Nessie, Caleb y yo nos separamos al instante, choque contra la pared y Caleb contra los casilleros, no me habia dado cuenta pero los pasillos estaban vacios, solo por unas cuantas personas.-¡Al fin te encuentro!-Volvio ha chillar, volteo su mirada hacia Caleb y sonrio raidantemente, Caleb correspondió su sonrisa-¡ESTAS VIVO CALEB!-Chillo otra vez, necesitaba tapones para odio urgente, Nessie algún dia me dejaría sorda. Se abalanzo sobre Caleb para darle un abrazo. El sonrio y lo correspondió.

-¡Ven Bells!-Dijo ella mirando con algo de recelo ha Caleb luego del abrazo, la mire confundida y negué con la cabeza, hoy no tenia clases ha esta hora, solo habia venido para estar con Caleb. Ella me miro y supe que tenia que ir con ella oh quizás me mataria, oh me llevaría ha una sesión NADA relajante de compras con Nessie, y eso si seria malo.

-Adios Caleb-Murmure, me puse de puntillas e intente rozar sus labios con los mios, pero Nessie tomo mi brazo y me arrastro literalmente hasta la salida del edificio 4. Caleb sonrio, me lanzo un beso y se fue por el corredor derecho, el contrario por donde yo iba.

Nessie siguió arrastrándome hasta la parte de atrás del edificio 5. Se sento en una banca y yo me sente ha su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-Le pregunte al verla agitada y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Cómo que, que me pasa?, ¿Qué hacia ha punto de besarte con Caleb?, ¿Cómo no me contaste?-Murmuro eh hizo un puchero, la mire y me sentí mal. Era cierto, no le habia avisado ni dicho nada sobre lo mio con Caleb.

-Hay Nessie, perdón, no me habia acordado de ese siquiera… Ha y bueno, Caleb y yo estamos saliendo-Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pude ver un brillo de desilusión.

-¿Ya olvidaste ha Edward?-Pregunto con voz monótona, negué con la cabeza, luchando contra el agujero de mi pecho, que quemaba en carne viva-¿Entonces por que…?-Pregunto de nuevo sin terminar la oración, sabia perfectamente que quizo decir.

-¿Por qué estoy con Caleb?, bueno Nessie, estoy con el para olvidarme definitivamente de el.-Dije sencillamente, voltee la mirada, contuve las lagrimas amenazantes con salir.

-Bueno… ¿Has tenido citas con el?-Pregunto con algo de recelo. Sonrei.

-No, pero tendremos una doble cita hoy-Le dije y ella tuvo esa mirada de cómo que quiere matarte.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste Isabella Marie Swan?-Pregunto con ese tono enfadado de nuevo y haciendo puchero, me rei y acaricie su cabello.

-Pues, apenas lo entretuvimos hoy, hare de Cupido-Le murmure y sus ojos chispearon-Si ya se, estas enojada, pero no te preocupes, esto será sencillo, ¿recuerdas ha Victoria?-Ella asintió, Nessie estaba conmigo cuando Victoria vino ha pedirme ayuda-Bueno, ella quiere estar con James, hoy tendremos la cita ha las 7:30 en _La Bella Italia _en Port Angel's. Tienes que ver los vestidos que compre…-Mire ha Nessie y tenia un brillo de malicia en los ojos, no dije nada. Seguramente planeaba llevarme de compras…

-Me tengo que ir ya mismo Belli Bells-Dijo con extremeda felicidad y salió corriendo luego darme un beso en la frente… Uh, ¿_enojada, triste, aburrida, enojada, triste y feliz? _Definitivamente Nessie era bipolar.

Me levante del banco y mire la hora, eran las 9:45 y en 15 minutos tenia clase de Literatura.

Camine hasta el edificio 3 y vi ha Edward y Alice caminar hacia donde yo estaba, camine mas rápido, pero en el me tropece y me tape la cara con las manos, esperando el golpe, pero unas manos se posaron en mi cintura antes de la caída, quite las manos de mi cara mire ha mi salvador. Suspire con alivio, era Caleb. El rio, llenando mis oídos de ese sonido, sonrei.

-Siempre tan torpe Bella-Murmuro, me pare bien en el piso y lo mire, le sonreí y el quedo algo embobado unos segundos, me rei, me safe de su agarre y camine hasta el salón de Literatura, escuche la risa de Caleb y mas rápido de lo normal ya se encontraba caminando ha mi lado.

Ya no quedaba gente en el pasillo, solo Caleb, yo y Alice y Edward. Los Cullen iban atrás de nosotros y sentí _su _mirada. Doblamos el pasillo y sentí las pisadas de _ellos _atrás de nosotros, suspire y Caleb paso un brazo por mi cintura en manera de apoyo, sonreí, me volvi ha sentir completa de repente, aunque algo me faltaba… El me faltaba. Quizas no podría olvidar ha Edward tan fácil, pero lo haría. Tenia que hacerlo.

Suspire y entramos al salón de Literatura, el profesor aun no habia llegado aun. Me sente en la fila de en medio y Caleb se situo al asintió de atrás, habia dos asientos libres ha mi derecha. Los _queridísimos _Cullen se sentaron hay, mire por el rabillo del ojo ha Edward y vi que estaba mirándome, Caleb se encontraba divertido jugando con un mechon de mi cabello, voltee el rostro con cuidado, mire el rostro de el. De MI Edward.

Sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas, mire esos ojos por los que seguía derritiéndome, brillaban y se veian perfectos. El verde esmeralda se volvió mas oscuro, ahora era jade. Los segui inspeccionando, y sus ojos volvieron ha hacer esmeraldas, los mire maavillada, siempre me habia gustado que cambiaran de color. El sonrio, dejándome sin aire, era tan perfecto. Perfecto para mi. El agujero en mi pecho se fue completamente, dejándome aturdida y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El profesor entro ha el aula y di un respingo, aparte la mirada ha regañadientes de Edward.

-Buenos días clase-Dijo el profesor-Hoy les asignare el trabajo de Literatura, será en parejas y sus compañeros serán elegidos al azar por mi.

Me congele en mi asiento y temi lo peor.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor que no me toque con Cullen._

-Isabella Swan y…-Dijo el profesor rebuscando entre la lista, _por favor que diga Caleb __Johnson…-_Edward Cullen, pueden escoger entre la lista de libros que hay en el pizarrón, los trabajos deberán ser entregados en dos semanas, ni un dia mas ni n dia menos-Finalizo, hice una mueca y voltee ha mirar ha Edward. El tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia al igual que su hermana. Voltee la mirada y mire ha Caleb que taladraba ha Edward con la mirada. Reclame su atención pasando una mano por en frente de su cara, el parpadeo un par de veces y volteo ha mirarme.

-Ojala hubiéramos sido compañeros…-Susurro lo suficientemente bajito para que yo sola lo oyera-No me gusta que seas compañera de Cullen, no me gusta como te mira-Murmuro con enojo, me rei bajito y acariecie su cabello con mi mano, el sonrio y alguien carraspeo ha nuestro lado, me sente derecha de golpe. Pero no habia sido el profesor, el nisiquiera estaba en el aula. Voltee un poco la cabeza y mire ha Edward que tenia una sonrisa divertida. Habia sido el, bufe y me enfurruñe en mi asiento. Mire de reojo y vi ha Alice con una enorme sonrisa. Volvi ha bufar y voltee ha ver ha Caleb. El tenia la misma expresión que yo.

-Ese Cullen…-Volvio ha susurrar con desprecio, frunci el ceño, no me gustaba que hablara de el asi.

-Dejemos el tema-Dije con su mismo tono de voz-¿Ya hablaste con James sobre la cita?-Le pregunte, el asintió con una enorme sonrisa-Esta bien, hoy ha las 7:30 en _La Bella Italia _de Port Angel's.

-Ya lo se Bella, ya lo se. Ya me imagino como te veras…-Susurro y su ojos se iluminaron aun mas, sonreí y sentí las mejillas calientes-¿Sabes? Tu color es el azul, me encanta como te queda.

-Siempre me lo dicen-Murmure y voltee hacia el frente. _El _me lo decía. Hice una mueca, recordando que tendría que hacer un trabajo de Literatura con el. Mire los libros que el profesor habia escrito en el pizarrón.

_#·Romeo & Julieta_

#·_Orgullo & Prejuicio_

_#·Cumbres Boscorrosas_

El timbre sono luego de que el profesor nos hablara un poco sobre cada libro. Vi ha Caleb salir con una rubia teñida, que le mandaba miradas sugerentes e intentaba caminar como super modelo, Caleb me miro con pánico en sus ojos perlados, le sonreí con burla y el me miro indignado mientras la oxigenada intentaba colgarse de su brazo. Me rei, Caleb parecía un raton acorralado por el gato. Estaba ha punto de salir cuando escuche que una voz de terciopelo me llamaba.

-Bella-Voltee y sentí como si mi cuello hiciera "crack", me puse una mano en el cuello y lo masajee, era Edward por supuesto-Me preguntaba cuando podríamos hacer el trabajo y de que.

Lo pensé durante un segundo-Romeo y Julieta me gusta-Le dije, el me sonrio torcidamente dejándome deslumbrada-Eh, pues… Ah…, ¿Dónde po-podemos hacerlo?-Balbucee y tartamudee como estúpida, aun deslumbrada por su sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas, su sonrisa se ensancho mas-En mi casa si te parece bien-Negue con la cabeza, no quería ir de nuevo allí, sus ojos brillaron con desilusion.

-Eh bueno, podríamos hacerlo en… La biblioteca-Murmure, Charlie seguramente no lo querria en casa. Y no quería ir ha casa para verlos ha todos y llenarme de recuerdos de nuevo.

El asintió-¿Quieres otro libro oh te gusta Romeo y Julieta?-Le pregunte con algo de temor, de verdad quería hacer el trabajo sobre ese libro, el sonrio.

-Si me gusta, también quería hacerlo sobre eso, ¿Cuándo podremos empezar?.

-Emm… El miércoles esta bien, recuerda que salimos juntos del receso de 2:30 ha 4:45, quizás podríamos empezar desde esa hora, y luego cuando salgamos de Biologia seguir haciendo el trabajo, ¿Te parece?-Sugeri, el asintió y parecía que iba ha decirme otra cosa, pero Alice llego jaloneando ha Edward del brazo hacia el corredor derecho, el contrario ha donde yo iba.

-Vamos Edward, tienes que hacer lo que ya sabes que-Dijo ella con su voz cantarina mirándome de reojo, hice una mueca de confusión y me aleje de allí luego de un "Adios Edward". Las siguientes clases pasaron sin acontecimientos, claro que los Cullen y los Hale intentaron acercarse ha mi. Ha la 5:00, la hora en que terminaban mis clases suspire con alivio y camine por el pasillo.

Ahora solamente me quedaba buscar ha Victoria. Busque ha Victoria en el edificio 6 y la encontré parada en una esquina, recibiendo miradas lujuriosas de los chicos que volteaban ha mirarla, y miradas envidiosas de muchas chicas.

-¡Vicky!-La llame, ella volteo y me sonrio-¡VEN HOY SERA TU GRAN CITA!-Casi grite, ella se sonrojo, algo muy raro en ella, sonreí divertida y la jale hacia el estacionamiento privado. Encendio el coche y condujo hasta mi casa.

Me baje del coche al mismo tiempo que ella, ella rebusco en el asiento trasero su maleta para sus cosas de baño y entramos ha mi casa. La patrulla de Charlie no estaba asi que seguramente estaba trabajando. Abri la puerta y entre ha punto de gritar el nombre de mi madre, pero todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

Subi las escaleras ha tropezones con Victoria sin preocuparme en encerder la luz, entramos ha mi habitación y dejo la maleta en el suelo.

-Esta bien Vicky, ve ha bañarte en el baño del pasillo, yo ire al de mis padres. Si ya estas lista y no eh salido toca la puerta de mis padres-Dije tomando las cosas necesarias para bañarme. Ella asintió y busco en su maleta las cosas.

Antes de salir, vi como Victoria fijaba su atención en dos bolsas que estaba colgadas en el pomo de la puerta, eran los vestidos, pero las bolsas eran del logotipo de la tienda y eran de color gris. Victoria miro las bolsas con suma curiosidad antes de salir de la habitación conmigo detrás de ella. Entre al baño de mis padres y deje que el agua me relajara los musculos agarrotados. Lave mi cabello con shampoo de de fresas que siempre utilizaba desde niña, termine de bañarme en 30 minutos y Sali del baño con una bata de baño de color azul claro de seda rodeando mi cuerpo.

Podia escuchar como Victoria cantaba una canción desconocida en la ducha todavía. Me rei bajito y entre en mi habitación. Saque del closet dos toallas pequeñas, una la acomode en mi cabello, esperando que estuviera un poco mas seco. Victoria entro en ese momento en la habitación con una bata idéntica ha la mia, solo que la de ella era plateada.

Se coloco la toalla y empezamos ha arreglarnos, desenrosque la toalla de mi cabello y lo peine ha tirones, Victoria estaba peor que yo. Luego de que lograramos desenredar nuestros cabellos rebeldes empezó la verdadera diversión, la maquille y peine y la enseñe unos cuantos trucos para maquillarse, cortesía de Renesmee y Josephine. Hice casi lo mismo conmigo y tome las dos bolsas del pomo de la puerta y las coloque en la cama. Tome la bolsa que tenia un letra "V" en grande, y saque el hermoso vestido rojo pasion de Victoria. Era corte palabra de honor y le llegaba ha la rodilla, tenia una cinta de color negro debajo del busto con detalles rojos, y era ceñido ha su escultural cuerpo, saque los tacones negros de Gucci que habia comprado especialmente para ella, de un momento ha otro al mirarla me recordó ha Rosalie. Sacudi la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos de mi mente.

-Dios mio Bella…-Susurro Victoria, mirando el vestido maravillada y con adoracion, me rei-Es perfecto… Cuanto no te habrá costado, es perfecto… Lo amor, quiero...-Volvi ha reirme, parecía que se le iba ha caer la baba, tome el vestido y la saque de cuarto, la deje en el baño. Victoria me sonrio y entro ha cambiarse.

Entre ha mi cuarto y tome la segunda bolsa, saque mi vestido y me lo puse, era escote corazón, de color negro, el corpiño se aderia ha mi piel como si fuera una segunda piel, la parte de abajo me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad del muslo, el corpiño tenia detalles plateados de rosas, acomode unos cuantos rizos de mi cabello y me mire en el espejo completo, suspire satisfecha. No estaba tan mal.

Tocaron la puerta y camine, para abrirle la puerta ha una hermosa Victoria sonriendo enormente. Al mirarme sonrio aun mas, no se como no le duelen las mejillas…

-Te ves preciosa Bells…-Susurro, volvi ha reirme.

-Tu te vez espectacular Vicky, ya veras como quedara James contigo.

-Vamos, vamos…, son las 6:30 y tenemos que apurarnos.

Caminamos hasta mi closet, me calze los zapatos Jimmy Cho plateados, cerrados al frente y algo bajos, no quería matarme en mi primera cita con Caleb. Agarre la pequeña cartera plateada y le pase una negra ha Victoria, guardamos lo esencial y salimos hacia el patio, le deje un nota ha René avisándole donde estaria y que llegaría tarde.

Conduje hasta _La Bella Italia _en Port Angel's, bajamos, pude divisar el Mini Copper de James estacionado 5 coches después del mio, sonreí y caminamos hasta la entrada, entramos y la recepcionista nos pregunto la mesa. Dije el nombre de Caleb y nos condujo hasta una mesa apartada de las demás, solo habia tres mesas en el sitio. Los vislumbre sentados en la segunda mesa, Victoria se puso atrás de mi, toque el hombro de Caleb y el volteo ha mirarme, una hermosa sonrisa surco por su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Bells… Te ves preciosa, estas…Perfecta-Murmuro, un adorable sonrojo traspaso por sus mejillas y sonreí, salude ha James y me movi dejando ha Victoria ha la vista.

James abrió los ojos como platos y empezó ha tartamudear.

Esto seria tan sencillo…

**James POV***

-Hola James-Saludo Bella con una sonrisa, se veia linda. ¿Pero donde estaria mi hermosa acompañante?

Bella se movio hacia un lado, tomando asiento al lado de Caleb, dejándome la mejor vista de todo el mundo.

Era ella, la diosa, la mujer mas perfecta. Victoria. Tenia un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y su cabello rojizo como el fuego estaba totalmente liso, cayéndole por casi hasta la cintura, me sonrio dejándome embobado, hay me di cuenta de que quizás estaria babeando y la estaba mirando de arriba ha abajo, de seguro me creería un pervertido. Ella tomo asiento ha mi lado, dejándome aun mas embobado con el perfume que traia puesto, olia ha vainilla, mi preferido.

-James, ella es Victoria, Victoria el es James-Nos presente Bella, una camarera llego con los menus y se fue, diciendo que volvia en unos minutos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo entre Victoria y yo llego la camarera de nuevo, pedimos la orden y la trajo en unos cuantos minutos mas.

Bella y Caleb seguían esfrancados en una conversación, los dos se miraban totalmente enamorados. Ahora debía actuar, me incline un poco hacia Victoria. Sabia que caería ha mis pies en segundos. No se resistiría. Seguramente era como las otras.

-Bueno Victoria…-Susurre cerca de oído, sentí como se estremecía, eso hizo que sonriera enormemente-Como esta es una doble cita deberíamos…

Ella sonrio fríamente, me congele al ver su mirada de decepcion-¿Deberiamos conocernos mejor?, ¿Eso dices?, Mira James, no soy una cualquiera, soy una mujer que se deja respetar. No voy ha acostarme contigo, quizás no quieras nada serio, pero yo no soy-Se cayo de repente y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, sentí una opresión en el pecho, la abrace y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Voltee ha mirar hacia donde estaban Bella y Caleb, pero no habia nadie, simplemente una nota y una rosa blanca, tome la nota mientras con una mano acariciaba el cabello sedoso de Victoria.

_James:_

_Se que estaras preguntándote; ¿Dónde carajos están Bella y Caleb?_

_Pues, te hemos dejado solo por que sabríamos que harias alguna estupidez._

_Conquista ha Vicky, ella es perfecta para ti, y por favor, deja tu egocentrismo de lado._

_Ella de verdad te quiere, no lo arruines._

_Te queremos:_

_Bella & Caleb._

_PD: Te atreves ha hacer algo malo y juro que mañana amanecerás en un barco que se dirija ha Taiwán. ¡Te quiere Bella ;D!_

_PD: ¡YA PAGAMOS LA CUENTA! ¡ME DEBES 150 DOLARES!._

_Caleb._

Rode los ojos y mire ha Victoria, que temblaba en mis brazos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente en un intento de no llorar, tome la rosa y la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero. Me levante y la cargue en mis brazos hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, la gente que me vio me miro como bicho raro; Los ignore. La levante con cuidado y ella abrió los ojos, me miro directamente y sentí un escalfrio recorrer mi espalda.

-James, ¿Aun sigues creyendo que me acostare contigo?-Negue con la cabeza, ella me miro confundida-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, quiero irme ha casa ya mismo, necesito ha Bella-Murmuro ella, intento caminar pero la tome delicadamente del brazo.

-No Victoria, te quedaras aquí, tienes que escucharme.-Susurre, ella suspiro, y se posiciono al frente mi, mirándome directamente ha los ojos.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora como hacia? ¿Cómo podría decirle que apenas de dos veces que la eh mirado ya la quiero? ¿Qué fui un idiota alla adentro por pensar que ella era asi?.

-Bueno Vicky…-Ella gruño, intento hablar pero alce la mano, haciendo un gesto de que quiera hablar yo-Yo bueno, es que… Fui un completo imbécil, un idiota, y se que soy un completo pendejo al no haberme dado cuenta de la chica que eres, eres demasiado para mi… Yo solo soy un… Arrg, nunca debi pensar eso de ti, eres perfecta, no te merezco pero yo te qui…

-¡Callate James!-Grito Victoria mientras miles de lagrimas caian de sus ojos, me quede de piedra y cerre la boca de inmediato para no decir otra estupidez-Deja de jugar conmigo-Sollozo, intente acercarme ha ella pero retrocedió-No digas que no eres suficiente para mi, es todo lo contrario James, eres demasiado para mi. Yo si te quiero, pero tu solo piensas… Piensas que soy una ramera…-Sollozo, estaba estatico en mi sitio, si habia pensado eso y me arrepentia, pero no sabia que me quería.

Ella me quería. Mi diosa me quería. Camine hasta y la abrace, esto no era propio de mi, pero con ella todo era diferente.

-Si te quiero Vicky-Susurre, ella levanto un poco la cabeza-Si te quiero, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, se que sonara loco, pero en dos días logre quererte. Perdon por comportarme asi, pero… Me deje llevar por el egocentrismo, perdóname-Dije y saque la rosa de mi bolsillo, ella la miro maravillada y volvi su mirada hacia mi.

-Yo… James… Esto, yo, hum, estee…-Balbuceaba Victoria, era tan adorable. Me rei suavemente y acune su rostro en mis manos. La mire directamente ha los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada. Acerque un poco mas mi rostro y presione mis labios con los suyos.

En ese momento supe que eramos perfectos. Eramos el uno para el otro, nunca habia creido en esas tonterías, pero con ella todo era diferente. El pequeño roce se sintió mágico, casi irreal, era un completo play-boy, y habia besado numerosas veces, pero nunca nada como esto. Movimos nuestros labios en sincronía, sentí el sabor exquisito de sus labios y quise mas. El beso tierno y lleno de cariño y amor se transformo rápidamente en uno lleno de deseo y desesperación. Cuando nos hizo falta el oxigeno nos separamos.

Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón iba ha un ritmo irregular. Le sonreí y ella me sonrio de vuelta dejándome fascinado por el brillo intenso de sus ojos castaños.

-Se que esto sonara cursi pero…-Murmuro ella ha la vez que sonreía, suspiro y volvi ha mirarme ha los ojos-Espero que estemos juntos por siempre…

-Y para siempre-Termine la oración por ella antes de besarla.

* * *

_¡HOLA! ¡NO ME MATEN!, disculpenme por subir TAN TARDE, pero la tarea me tiene loca o_o, definitivamente hare que quemen el liceo. Bueno, ha lo venia. El cap es largo, muyyyyy largo, pero asi me gusto. Tienen mucho que leer n.n, me canse del estereotipo de que James y Victoria son malos... Asi que, en mi historia seran los buenos xD, cuidaran ha Belli Bells y no dejaran que nada la lastime._

_Dios... ¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO HA LOS 127 REVIEWS! ¡MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS :D! ¡LOS ADORO! ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia ^.^! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! ¡VOY AH DAR BRINQUITOS ESTILO ALICE xD!_

_Acepto sugerencias, muchas sugerencias... Mi mente se esta quedando en blanco xd, muchisimas gracias ha las personas que dejan sugerencias ( En estos momentos estoy ha punto de dormir, asi que no puedo escribir muy bien los nombres que se diga...), espero que les guste el cap :), ha mi me gusto pero en partes xd._

_Ya lo se, ya lo se... Algo cursi para un momento James/Victoria xd, pero asi lo quise n.n. En el siguiente cap habra celos... Muchosss celos xdd, muy pronto Bella escuchara la explicacion de nuestro chico preferido ( Edward si no entienden lo obvio ), pero no puedo asegurarles cuando..._

_Sin mas ni menos los dejo ^^._

_Bayy, cuidense, los quiero ;D!_

_¡¿Reviews ;)?!_


	15. Celos y Decepcion

Decepción & Celos

**Esme POV***

Condujimos ha casa de Charlie en el Mercedes, nos habia dicho desde hace 2 semanas que nos tenia una gran sorpresa, pero Carlisle habia tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y yo habia tenido unas cuantas casas que decorar en las afueras de Forks. Estacionamos al otro lado de la calle de Charlie y Rene, en el patio de Charlie habia un Mercedes Benz Mclaren, dios santo, ¿Desde cuando Charlie y René tenían ese coche?, comparti una mirada confundida con Carlisle pero seguimos caminando tomados de la mano.

Tocamos la puerta un par de veces pero se tardaron un poco, al final abrió la persona que menos pensé que abriría. Era ella. Era Bella. Mi niña… Senti mis ojos llenos de lagrimas al mirarla tan hermosa, me tape la boca con las manos al sentir que gritaría de felicidad. Me tire encima de Bella para darle un abrazo, la estreche entre mis brazos, aspire su olor y era el mismo. Seguia oliendo ha fresias y fresas. Ella tardo un poco en corresponder mi abrazo.

Carlisle la abrazo pero no tan efusivamente como yo.

-Oh cariño, estas hermosa, no puedo creerlo, era cierto… Yo no sabia… Si no hubiera venido antes…-Balbucee mientras la miraba. Los chicos me habían dicho que la habían visto, pero luego de que habían peleado con ella no me dijeron nada mas aunque hubiera insistido con Carlisle, sus ojos estaban vacios, no estaba ese brillo de alegría que tenia desde niña.

-No se preocupen, llegue hace 2 oh 3 semanas, ¿Quieren pasar?-Nos pregunto sin mucha emoción en la voz pero con una sonrisa que no le llego ha los ojos. Asentimos algo extrañados por su comportamiento.

Nos sentamos en la sala, en el sofá grande de color crema y Bella en uno individual.

-Y… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Nos pregunto en un tono amable, en sus ojos pude ver la duda.

-Bueno, Charlie nos dijo que nos pasaramos por aquí, que nos tenia una sorpresa, y vaya sorpresa-Respondio Carlisle, le dio un suave apretón en mi mano al ver el tenue brillo en los ojos de Bella. El sonrio y Bella le correspondió con esa sonrisa suya tan radiante.

-Es extraño que los chicos no nos hayan dicho nada-Murmure, el rostro de Bella cambio de repente, ya no era felicidad y esa hermosa sonrisa, ahora era una mascara dura de indiferencia. La mire preocupada junto con Carlisle.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-Ella negó con la cabeza, no entendía por que se ponia haci.-¿No has hablado con los chicos?-Le pregunte, no sabia exactamente si ya se habían arreglado de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron. La verdad era que lo único que sabia era que ellos habían tratado un poco mal ha Bella por un rumor del Instituto, insisti en detalles pero nunca me los dieron. Bella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza luego de un segundo que me pareció eterno. Carlisle y yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? Si ellos estaban emocionados, yo no pensé que…-Dijo Carlisle, se le miraba confundido. Mire ha Bella y ella puso los ojos en blanco y se hundió en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Algo paso entre los chicos y tu?-Ella bufo.

-¿Quieren saber lo que me hicieron?-Pregunto Bella, asentimos algo dudosos, empezó ha contarnos todo. Y cuando digo todo es absolutamente todo. Y era muchos mas de lo que los chicos me habían contado. Al final tenia los ojos llorosos, me tape la boca con la mano en un intento de no decir algo que no debía. Me negaba ha creer que mis niños habían dicho eso. Mire ha Carlisle y el tenia una mirada de decepcion. Tampoco podía creer que ellos habían dicho esa mentira sobre que yo los habia obligado ha hacerse amigos de Bella.

-Bella ellos no, no puedo creer que ellos hayan echo eso, no puedo creerlo… Yo nunca-Balbucee, quería decirle muchas cosas ha Bella, desmentir eso. Que escuchara ha los chicos… Pero me calle al ver su expresión consternada.

-No quiero explicaciones Esme-Sentencio con voz indiferente, me dolia verla asi. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, la limpie en un agil movimiento.

-Pero Bella, hablaremos con ellos, tienes que…-Me calle al ver su mirada gelica y dura, me cohibí en el asiento, nunca la habia visto de esa forma.

Ella suspiro-Esme, no necesito explicaciones de parte de tuya, tampoco quiero explicaciones de parte de tus hijos, no los perdonare ni nada parecido. Suficiente han hecho…-Murmuro Bella, en sus palabras no habia emoción, pero pude persivir el dolor en ellas.

-Pero Bella deberías…-Empece ha decir, pero Carlisle me interrumpió.

-Tenemos que irnos Bella, gracias por decirnos lo que los chicos no nos dijeron en 5 años-Dijo Carlisle con voz monótona, Bella asintió y se dirigió ha la puerta.

-¡Bella!-La llame cuando la vi ha punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Si?-Pregunto con voz quebrada, mire sus ojos y estaban vidriosos, su mano descansaba en el pomo de la puerta pero temblaba tenuemente.

-Puedes venir ha casa cuando quieras, eres bienvenida-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, intento sonreir pero parecía mas una mueca. Nego con la cabeza y sentí la desilusión apoderarse de mi nuevamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Una lagrima resvalo por mi mejilla y sabia que en un momento me quebraría, al vi abrir un poco mas los ojos eh hizo una pequeña mueca-Adios, Esme, Carlisle-Dijo con un hilo de voz y cerro la puerta. Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta y sentí los brazos de Carlisle ha mi alrededor. Me tape la cara con las manos y caminamos abrazados hasta el Mercedes, Carlisle me ayudo ha subir al asiento del copiloto y condujimos hasta casa.

Mis lagrimas se habían secado y sentía la rabia arder dentro de mi. Nunca habia castigado ni regañado ha los chicos severamente. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, de verdad se habían pasado con Bella.

Al llegar ha casa eran las 9:45, las luces del segundo y tercer piso estaban encendidas. Estacionamos el coche en la cochera y Sali como alma que lleva el diablo del coche. Carlisle intentaba calmarme pero no estaba de humor. Me pare en medio de la sala de estar con Carlisle ha mi lado, me cruce de brazos y sentí las mejillas calientes. Tome una bocanada de aire y me prepare mentalmente para los pucheros de Alice.

-¡ALICE, EDWARD, EMMET, JASPER, ROSALIE! ¡EN LA SALA EN 5 SEGUNDOS!-Chille, Carlisle se sobresalto y me miro suplicante.

-Esme, no creo que sea buena idea que…

-CA-LLA-TE-Casi grite, me sentí mal por un momento al ver su mirada, nunca le habia gritado, pero tendría que aguantarse, los chicos bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente pero con expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa Esme?, ¿Qué hizo Emmet?-Pregunto Edward muy tranquilo mientras se recostaba contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-No hice nada-Murmuro Emmet.

-¡Quiero saber ya mismo por que nunca me dijeron la atrocidad que le hicieron ha Bella!-Grite. Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Estaban hartando la poca paciencia que tenia…

-Oh alguno de ustedes habla ahora oh ya verán el castigo que les pondré…-Les dije con voz dura, Alice se adelanto un paso e hizo puchero. La mire duramente y dejo de hacer el puchero, bajo la mirada y miro sus pantuflas como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-Bueno mamá… Nosotros, eh pues… en la escuela habían inventado un rumor sobre que Bella y Jasper eran novios y yo…-Murmuro con un hilo de voz y bajo la mirada.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, habla de una vez-Sentencie con voz dura.

-Me puse muy triste y se lo conte ha Emmet y Rose, después le preguntamos ha Jazzy pero dijo que era mentira… Luego preguntamos en el Instituto y nos dijeron que habia sido Bella…-Dijo con voz algo mas alta y haciendo una mueca, la mire duramente incitándola ha continuar. Ella camino hasta donde estaba Jasper y se escondió atrás suyo, rode los ojos.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ven aca y dime todo-Dije con voz dura, el habia sido uno de los que mas me habían decepcionado. Lo habia educado para ser un caballero y el le habia echo eso ha la que el decía llamar "su mejor amiga". El asintió, se acerco un poco y desvio mi mirada.

-Pues, luego de eso fue la primera emboscada hacia Bella en el colegio, yo no sabia nada de la apuesta aun… Cuando me entere de sentí terriblemente decepcionado de Bella, luego… Ha la hora de la salida me contaron que Bella estaba enamorada de mi-Bajo la mirada y me miro ha los ojos, tenia una expresión de dolor, sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo… No Esme, no puedes, estas enfadada-Fuimos ha su casa y… Ya sabras el resto por la historia de Bella, nunca te lo contamos por temor ha decepcionarte…

-Perdon mamá-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y supe que no podría estar enfadada con ellos mucho tiempo.

Fui hacia ellos y los abrace uno por uno, no podía estar enfadada con ellos. Ellos eran mi vida además de Carlisle, y aunque me sintiera decepcionada por ellos, haría todo lo posible para que Bella los perdonara. Regrese al lado de Carlisle y el me abrazo por lo hombros.

-Ya pueden subir chicos… Mañana hablaremos mejor, los amos.-Murmure mientras besaba la frente de cada uno al igual que Carlisle, subimos las escaleras ha planear de mejor manera como los chicos lograrían que Bella quisiera hablar con ellos.

Solo esperaba que se arreglaran.

**Bella POV***

Vimos como James se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído ha Victoria, toque la mano de Caleb y nos levantamos sigilosamente para ir ha nuestra verdadera cita. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, Caleb entrelazo su mano con la mia, lo voltee ha mirar y le sonreí, le dio un suave apretón ha mi mano y nos paramos en la recepción.

-Hola, la reservación esta ha nombre de Caleb Jhonnson-La recepcionista miro ha Caleb coquetamente y saco pecho "disimuladamente", sentí mis mejillas empezar ha calentarse y taladre ha la camarera con la mirada. Ella me miro y me sonrio con burla, bufe y Caleb me miro extrañado, caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos hacia un sector con 5 mesas. Nos dejo los menus y se fue meneando las caderas como las golfas del Instituto, me rei y Caleb me siguió al mirarla.

-¿Cómo crees que les estará llendo ha Vicky y ha James haya dentro?-Le pregunte para saber su opinión.

-Seguramente ya estará haciendo la estupidez-Comento, mientras se encogía de hombros, mire el menú. Abri un poco los ojos, y me puse sonroje al darme cuenta de que no sabia de que eran ninguno de los platos del menú. Mire ha Caleb y el escrudiñaba el menú con el ceño fruncido, me mordí el labio inferior, intentado disimular la risa.

-Caleb… No se que es ningún plato del menú-Murmure mientras me sonrojaba aun mas por la ignoracia El me miro y rio suavemente, alargo su brazo y acaricio mis mejillas sonrojadas. Me ardían.

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres… Lasaña?

-Si, quiero lasaña-asegure con una sonrisa. El sonrio y la camarera llego en ese momento. Le dijimos nuestra orden y pedimos dos Coca-Colas. La camarera las trajo, le puse un popote y bebi un largo trago de ella.

-¿Sobre que libro harán el ensayo tu y Cullen?

-Sobre Romeo y Julieta.

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunto con la voz quizás demasiado alta, sus manos se cerraron en puños y me miro con reprobatoriamente. Lo mire confundida y algo nerviosa por su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-intente no tartamudear y que mi voz sonara firme.

-¡Bella! ¡Tienen que hacer una demostración sobre el libro!-casi grito, no entendía. Procese sus palabras y me di cuenta de que tendría que hacer una de esas escenas con Edward. ¿Qué tenia de malo?, bueno, quizás no habia escuchado exactamente esa información, pero no importaba. Era una simple escena.

-Aun no entiendo por que te pones asi, es una simple escena, quizás hagamos la del baile oh…

-¡No Bella! ¡El profesor ha dicho que para Romeo y Julieta tiene que ser obligatorio la escena del beso! ¡El beso Bella! ¡Tienes que besarte con Cullen!-Gruño y me petrifique en mi asiento. Dios santo, ¿yo tenia que…?

Quite la expresión de asombro, la verdad era que me moria por besarlo, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No debía.

-Caleb, tranquilízate, el beso será actuado, no creo que se atreva ha besarme. –Intente tranquilizarlo, el beso seria actuado. Punto. No me besaría con Edward Cullen.

Caleb se quedo callado, aun se me veia molesto conmigo, dios… ¿No podía entender que ese beso seria actuado?, aunque quisiera lo contrario (y quiero lo contrario), no me podía besar con el. Era muy injusto que se enojara conmigo por eso, yo no lo sabia. Pero siempre tiene que ser culpa de Bella Swan. Bebi otro sorbo de mi Coca-Cola, tome mi pequeño bolso y estuve ha punto de irme de mi "Linda cita", cuando la camarera llego con nuestra comida, suspire y deje la cartera donde estaba. Empece ha comer sin fijar mi vista en Caleb. Era exasperante que se enojara conmigo por esa estupidez de un beso actuado.

-Bella…-Escuche como me llamaba, lo ignore y segui comiendo. De verdad que estaba bueno, debía darle mis felicitaciones al cocinero. Y hablando de comida, Nessie me dijo que…-Bella…

Como decía, Nessie me dijo que quizás podríamos…-¡Bella!

-¿Qué?-le pregunte con fastidio. Intentaba ignorarlo, pensando en cualquier cosa.

-Bella, de verdad perdón… Es que me molesta que Cullen y tu…

Lo interrumpi, la que estaba molesta era yo. –No Caleb, ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¿crees que te dejare por un beso con Edward?, ¿me crees de esas?-susurre la ultima parte, sintiéndome herida, el creía que yo lo dejaría por Edward. Aunque todavía amaba ha Edward no era capaz de hacerlo. Caleb habia sido mi soporte en el tiempo que hasta ahora habia estado en Forks. El agujero en mi pecho se cerraba casi completamente y no sentía dolor alguno.

-No Bella, de verdad perdóname, si confio en ti, pero no en ese Cullen, ¿me perdonas?

Suspire y lo mire, hacia puchero y ojitos, era incapaz de resistirme-Te perdono-murmure, meti otro pedazo de lasaña en mi boca y desvie la mirada hasta el pasillo. De hay aparecieron dos personas. Dos personas que conocía perfectamente. Edward y Tanya.

¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Estaban en una…, Cita?, el agujero en mi pecho se abrió nuevamente, me estremeci ha causa del dolor y tome otro sorbo de la Coca-Cola. Tanya traia un vestido rosa chicle, un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, solo tapando lo necesario, el vestido tenia brillos por todos lados y el escote era tan grande que apenas le tapaba algo. ¿Desde cuando alguien se vestia tan mal?, suspire y voltee la mirada, pero la recepcionista los sento en la mesa mas próxima ha nosotros, por lo que podía oir perfectamente de que hablaban.

-Hay Eddie-dijo Tanya con su voz horriblemente chillona, Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar "Eddie"-No sabes lo feliz que estoy por que me hayas traido aquí, es tan romantico…

-Si, Tanya, es muy romantico-murmuro el, sus ojos se enfocaron en los mios y voltee la mirada.

-¡Si! ¿¡Vez mi vestido!? ¡Esta bello! ¡Lo compre en Paris! ¡Es la ultima moda!, mira, primero tuve que buscar con mi madre una tienda donde vendieran toda la ropa de color rosa. Asi como la increíble y magnifica Barbie, entonces…-Rodee los ojos y deje de prestarles atención. Tanya hablaba como estúpida y pude notar que Edward no le hacia el minimo caso.

Caleb me miraba atentamente, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Bella… ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto, me habia quedado mirando demasiado tiempo ha la parejita feliz.

-No, nada… ¿Podemos pedir postre?-pregunte como niña pequeña, de verdad quería comer postre, tenia mucha, pero mucha hambre. Y tenia que alejar sus sospechas.

-Claro-rio el, al ver mi expresión de felicidad-¿Qué quieres como postre?-lo pensé durante unos segundos.

-Un helado de vainilla con chocolate-dije, mis ojos brillaron y estaba segura que empezaría ha babear. Amaba ese helado.

Caleb se rio de mi, yo también me rei por mi momento infantil. Llamo ha la camarera y le pidió los helados, el pidió uno de chocolate con galleta. Empezamos ha platicar mientras llegaba la camarera.

-Bella, tienes que salvarme, mi compañera del ensayo quiere violarme-dijo Caleb, empece ha reir histéricamente, ¿Queria violarlo?-Bella, te estoy hablando en serio-me rei aun mas. Llamando la atención de la parejita feliz.

-¿Hablas de Ashley?, ¿La rubia teñida?-le pregunte con burla, Ashley habia sido castaña, se habia pintado el cabello de rubia y la verdad era que le quedaba bien, pero se veia mucho mejor de castaña claro.

El asintió-Es una sicopata, hoy se me tiro encima en la biblioteca-me rei ha carcajadas. Otra acosadora para Caleb.

La camarera llego con nuestras ordenes y empece ha devorar mi helado. Caleb me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte al oir sus carcajadas.

-Tienes helado aquí…-dijo, alargo su brazo y toco la comisura de mis labios, oi un pequeñísimo gruñido y voltee en acto reflejo. Hay estaba Edward, taladrando con la mirada ha Caleb mientras Tanya hablaba como cotorra. Su mirada viajo hacia la mia y la sostuve, podía ver todas las emociones atraves de esos ojos verde que me volvían loca. Y también sabia que el podía ver las mias. Esperanza, añoranza, dolor, confianza… Podia leer todo en sus hermosos ojos. Queria hablar con el. Necesitaba hablar con el. Aclarar las cosas, nada me importo cuando mire sus ojos verdes. Nada. Queria arreglar las cosas con el y su familia y arrojarme ha sus brazos como hacia de niña. Mi comportamiento habia sido infantil. Ellos tenían una explicación y yo no la habia escuchado, por estar cegada por el dolor y la tristeza. Mi cabeza dio un giro de 360 grados.

Quizas esa pelea solo habia sido un malentendido. Quizas no lo habían echo con intención. Todos se habían dejado llevar por la mentira de Jessica seguramente. Todo habia sido sin intención. Tenia una gran necesidad de hablar con ellos. De hablar con Edward, no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con ellos urgentemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aun no habia perdido contacto visual con Edward y el me miraba con esperanza. Le sonreí con sinceridad y vi como se quedo perplejo mirándome.

-Caleb, no me siento bien-dije volteando ha mirarlo. El me miraba preocupado-¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro Bella, deja que pague la cuenta y salimos, esperame aquí-dijo mientras se levantaba, lo segui con la mirada hasta que se desapareció en el corredor.

-Ya vuelvo Eddie, voy al tocador-dijo la voz chillona de Tanya. Se levanto y camino moviendo las caderas exageradamente. Me dio repulsión.

Voltee ha mirar ha Edward, la desesperación estaba emergiendo en mi. Estaba desesperada para hablar con el. Me devolvío la mirada, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia donde estaba su mesa, no muy lejos.

-Edward…, por favor. ¿Podemos hablar mas tarde?-le pregunte, en un intento de que mi voz sonara normal.

-Cla-claro Bella-tartamudeo, se notaba algo incomodo y me miraba fijamente, aunque su mirada parecía bajar de vez en cuando. Tenia un adorable rubor en las mejillas y se miraba tierno. Demasiado tierno.

-Te llamare para que vayas ha mi casa, ¿esta bien?

El asintió y no dijo nada, dude un momento ante la idea que venia ha mi mente. Me acerque un poco mas, mi nariz rozo su mejilla y sentía la corriente eléctrica en el aire. Le di en un beso, cerre los ojos ante la sensación de su piel contra la mia y aspire el delicioso aroma. Me aleje, el tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos vemos luego, Eddie-susurre en su oido al ver como la figura de Caleb llegaba. Me aleje disimuladamente de el y camine hasta donde Caleb. Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos del restaurante.

Nos montamos en mi coche al ver que el Mini Copper de James no estaba. Mientras conducía hasta Forks de nuevo, pensé en Edward y su familia. Parecia que todos me extrañaban y de verdad me querían.

Lo deje en su casa, me despedi con un movimiento de mano y segui conduciendo hasta mi casa. Mire la hora en el reproductor de Cd's y radio de mi auto. Las 10:18. Era temprano en comparación ha la hora que llegaba aveces. Aparque y vi la luz de la cocina y la sala encendida. Sonrei emocionada, no los habia visto casi en dos días y ya los extrañaba.

Me salí del coche y camine hasta la entrada. Abri la puerta, mire la sala y Charlie veia algún partido de no-se-que-cosa en la Tv, escuche la dulce voz de Rene en la cocina, cantando una bonita canción y mi padre se veia feliz por ello. Ya que, cerraba los ojos y tarareaba la canción en silencio. Cerre la puerta y Charlie volteo la mirada hacia la puerta. Me sonrio, me saludo con un gesto de la mano y siguió viendo la Tv. Le correspondi la sonrisa y camine hasta la cocina.

-Hola mamá-dije y sonreí radiante. Ella volteo y me sonrio cálidamente, le di un beso en la frente, Sali de la cocina al contarle un poco sobre la cita doble. Ella sonrio orgullosa ha que su hija fuera Cupido. Subi las escaleras luego de desacomodar el cabello en rizos, de color chocolate igual al mio de Charlie.

Me tire en la cama y pensé en todo. ¿Ha quien podía engañar?, de verdad extrañaba ha los Cullen y los Hale. Los extrañaba mucho, me habían hecho muchísima falta en estos 5 años. Suspire y tome mi celular de la cartera, tenia 3 llamadas perdidas del numero que me habia llamado hace unos días y se habían quedado callado. Puse mi numero en privado y marque el numero. Me respondieron al 4 timbrazo.

_-¿Hola?-Me quede de piedra, era su voz. La voz de Edward, su dulce y aterciopelada voz. El me habia estado llamando, una sonrisa jugo en mis labios y estaba segura que mis ojos se iluminaron._

_-¿Edward?-pregunte, algo estúpido ya que sabia que era el._

_-Bella…_

_-Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte, embelesada, recordando como era el sonido de su voz juntado con mi nombre._

_-Bien… Me preguntaba si podría ir ha tu casa ahora…-dijo, pude notar la duda en su voz._

_-No se…, ha Charlie no le gustaría…_

_-No te preocupes, no me vera-aseguro, ¿Cómo iba ha entrar?_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo entraras?-volvi ha preguntar, totalmente insegura._

_-No te preocupes Bella, tengo mis maneras, ten la ventana abierto, avísame cuando Charlie y Rene estén dormidos. Te Quiero Belli-Colgo, dejándome sin habla._

Tuve que esperar hasta las 12:00 para escuchar los tenues ronquidos de Charlie. Le mande un mensaje ha Edward, espere unos cuantos minutos, sentí unos ruidos afuera de mi ventana. Me asuste y me levante de golpe de la cama. Tome el bate de beisbol que me habia enviado Charlie de regalo cuando cumpli 14. Me adelante con paso inseguro ha la ventana. Asome un poco la cabeza, todo se veia oscuro, sentí una mano encima de la mia. Por instito la quite y arremeti con el bate contra la personas que alla echo eso.

-¡Bella, calmate!-escuche su voz. Suspire de alivio y abri la ventana totalmente, pude ver el rostro de Edward y tenia una mueca. Mire su mano y estaba roja.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-susurre mientras lo ayudaba ha tomar impulso para entrar ha mi cuarto.

-No te preocupes, debi haberte avisado que entraría por la ventana-murmuro y salto de la ventana ha mi habitación. Choco contra mi cuerpo y caimos estrepitosamente hacia atrás. Rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura y me aferre ha su cuello. Caimos encima de la cama, jadee en busca de aire, al sentir la mayoría de su peso. Mi respiración se tranquilizo al igual que la de el, pero podía sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente contra mi pecho, nuestras narices se rozaban y podía sentir su aliento. Lo mire y me sentí hipnotizada por esos ojos que me volvían loca desde niña.

-Eh… Disculpame-susurre, al tiempo que el se movia y me dejaba levantarme. Estaba tan roja como un tomate y me sentía mareada. Su olor me habia dejado aturdida y su aliento ha menta también lo habia hecho.

-No, discúlpame tu ha mi, no debi…

-Edward-lo corte-Quiero explicaciones-susurre.

Solo quería explicaciones, quería perdonarlos, quería que de nuevo, fueramos una familia.


	16. Te Quiero Mas que ha mi Propia Vida

Te Quiero Mas que ha mi Propia Vida.

**Bella's POV***

Solo quería explicaciones, quería perdonarlos, quería que de nuevo fuéramos una familia.

Sus ojos, brillaron con esperanzas-Bella yo… Nosotros…-suspiro, entrelace su mano con la mia, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica, sonreí un poco y lo mire, asentí con la cabeza dándole ha entender que continuara.

-Cuéntame desde el principio-susurre, el agujero en mi pecho seguía hay. Esperando ser abierto de nuevo, para dejarme barrida por el dolor, seguí con voz contenida, ha causa del gran nudo en mi garganta-Desde que te enteraste, ya sabes…

Volvió ha suspirar, sus ojos centellaron en arrepentimiento.

-Cuando me entere, el día de la escuela…, yo pensé que había sido verdad…, me sentí…, decepcionado de ti, por que tu sabias que Jasper era para Alice…, también me sentí celoso, muy celoso, pero en ese entonces no sabia que era eso. Pensé que era el enojo y el "supuesto odio" creciendo hacia ti por hacer llorar ha mi hermana-mientras decía todo aquello, me miro directamente ha los ojos-Pensé en ti en todas las clases restantes Bella, pensé en tu cara de confusión y frustración al oír como mis hermanos te hablaban de esa forma. Debo admitir que son buenos actores-susurro, lo mire sin comprender, me devolvió la mirada con seguridad-Fingieron odiarte Bella. Nunca lo hicieron, estaban… cegados por la tristeza y la decepción. Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento, Alice llego hasta mi, pude notar como la mirabas, con el deseo presente de que volvieran ha ser amigas. Ella me conto sobre… Tus sentimientos hacia mi en ese tiempo, yo… Estaba asqueado, estaba decepcionado, si estabas enamorado de mi, por que "supuestamente" estabas con Jasper, ¿Querías estar con los dos? ¿Querías jugar con nuestros sentimientos?, eran las únicas preguntas que había en mi mente. Pensé que eras una cualquiera, aunque había algo que me decía que todo eso era una absoluta mentira, pero todo decayó al ver como lloraba Alice. También estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, al igual que mis hermanos, y ellos creían que dejarte de hablar no era suficiente, y en ese tiempo crei lo mismo. Cuando salimos de la escuela, llegamos directamente ha la habitación de Alice ha plañeras la venganza contra ti. La idea fue mía. Hacerte sentir tan mal que quisieras morirte. Tuvimos que mentalizarnos muchas veces para hacerlo bien y que el sentimiento de odio estuviera presente. Todos sufrimos por igual, pero mas yo, no me creía capaz de hacerle eso ha mi mejor amiga. Pero recordé lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos y todo rastro de compasión se fue por la borda. Perdóname de verdad Bella, perdónanos. Sufrí muchísimo al mirar tu cara y ver tus ojos llenos de sufrimiento y desilusión, y estuve peor cuando… Cuando dijiste que te irías de este infierno. Asustados por haber malinterpretado todo, fuimos ha casa de Jessica, se asusto al mirarnos ha todos juntos, dijo la verdad cuando Rose amenazo con sacarle el cabello. Rose y Alice lloraron todo el viaje hacia casa, todos nos sentíamos culpables y demasiado cobardes para ir ha pedirte disculpas el mismo día. Le dijimos ha Esme y Carlisle que tuvimos una pelea contigo, pero nada mas. Nunca le dimos detalles, nos dijeron que habláramos contigo el dia siguiente al ver mi insistencia para ir ha tu casa. Emmet, Jasper y yo intentamos fugarnos esa noche, pero Carlisle nos sorprendió en el garaje tomando las bicicletas, nos dijo que esperáramos y que tuvieras paciencia. Ese día ninguno pudo dormir. Todos se quedaron en mi cuarto ese día, esperando ansiosos el día siguiente. Salimos pitando de la casa ha las 7:30, hora en la que siempre te levantabas los sábados y domingos. Yo… No puedes imaginar como me sentí cuando Charlie nos aviso de mala gana que te habías ido de Forks, y todo había sido por mi culpa. Yo habia ofrecido la idea, yo te habia tratado mucho peor que alguno de mis hermanos, me sentí terrible por rechazarte, por la que la realidad era que yo te amaba, aunque nunca lo supe.

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente ante la verdad. Estaba en completo shock. Despues de todo, todo habia sido un malentendido y ellos actuaron y no… Ellos nunca quisieron lastimarme, y el... ¿Me amaba?, los músculos se me contrajeron como si hubiera sufrido un golpe, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas ¿Esto era un sueño?

-Pero… Si tu dijiste que yo nunca…-balbucee y un sollozo escapo de mi garganta, veia todo borroso por las gruesas lagrimas. Pude ver como la cara de Edward se contraía por el dolor y me atrajo ha su pecho, intente calmar los sollozos, calme el llanto y mire avergonzada y sonrojada la camiseta de Edward, estropeada con mis lagrimas. El agujero en mi pecho ya no existía. Ahora podía comprenderlo todo, aunque era incapaz de comprender por que me amaba. ¿Qué tenia yo de especial?

-Bella, no sabia nada del amor ha los 13 años. Ni siquiera sabia que eran los celos-musito y acaricio mi mejilla humeda, beso mi frente y acaricio mi mejilla con su calida mano, cerre los ojos ante la caricia.-¿Nos perdonas Bella? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro que si-susurre, sintiéndome completa de nuevo. Ya no sentía el agujero en mi pecho. Era como si nunca hubiera estado hay-Los extrañe tanto-enterre mi cara en su pecho y lo abrace por la cintura, sus brazos se ciñeron ha mi alrededor y me apretaron con la fuerza suficiente.

-Nosotros también Bella. Yo también lo hice. Se que…, ya quizás no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero tengo que intertarlo y….-suspiro, me tense antes sus palabras y el siguió-Tengo que darte mas explicaciones Bella.

-Con esas son suficientes Edward, yo…

-No, Bella. Tienes que escucharme, ¿Lo haras?-asenti cohibida, estaba demasiado aturdida para poder hablar y formar una frase coherente-Cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que te amaba, le pedi…, le pedi consejo ha Carlisle para saber como, se que se ama ha una persona. Me lo dijo y me di cuenta de que en verdad te amaba. Pase 5 años esperando que regresaras. Me sentí como una mierda todo ese tiempo. De verdad lo siento muchísimo Bella, si yo hubiera sabido que es el amor yo…, no te hubiera dicho aquello y yo…, no te hubieras ido, yo de verdad…, se que tus sentimientos habran podido cambiar, pero yo…, yo quiero saber si tu…,yo quiero saber si tu…, Si tu me amas.

Me quede aturdida con sus palabras, el no podía amarme, ¿oh si?, mire sus ojos, en busca de encontrar la diversión y la malicia. Pero en sus ojos no habia nada de eso. Habia pura sinceridad, nada de mentiras y… Amor, en sus ojos habia amor. Ese sentimiento que antes, no sabia que era, era amor. El no podía sentir eso por mi. El era… El era Edward Cullen, el chico perfecto, y yo, era Bella Swan, la chica patosa en la que nadie se fijaría. El tenia ha Tanya.

-Yo...,-intente expulsar las palabras, era algo imposible que el me quisiera, pero debía decirle la verdad, pero era incapaz de decir algo sin trabarme.-Edward yo…, no se que decir, solo que, yo…

-Bella, solo dilo. Solo di si me amas oh no…-susurro, lo mire ha los ojos, si quería la verdad la tendría.

-Yo…, tengo que explicarte primero como me sentía-asegure, el tenia que saber todos mis sentimientos al recibir su horrible rechazo de niña, el asintió, con el rostro inexpresivo-Cuando me dijiste aquello yo…, yo pensé que de verdad nunca te habia importado. No pensé que reaccionarias asi si algún dia te dijera mis sentimientos. Senti que me derrumbaba en esos momentos, mi vida quedo sin sentido cuando escuche esas palabras. Nunca…, nunca pensé en volver ha verte, asi que el agujero de mi pecho siempre estaria abierto, hasta que alguien lo cerrara y me hiciera feliz. Pero esa personas aun no habia llegado en 5 años, cuando volvi ha Forks-hable con un hilo de voz, me aclare la garganta y segui-Cuando volvi ha Forks, ese agujero, un tanto protegido por la amistad de mis amigas, volvió ha abrirse en cuanto te vi. Pero yo…, yo sabia que te seguía amando. No podía evitar amarte, y tampoco podía negarlo. Entonces llego Caleb; el si ha sido un soporte en este tiempo que eh estado en Forks. Creia que me estaba enamorando de el, y quizás era verdad. Pero ahora…, ahora no puedo quererlo de esa manera. No luego desde que tu…, me dijiste que me amabas. Aunque lo crea imposible, lo haces, puedo verlo en tus ojos y yo…, yo si te amo Edward.

-¿Me amas?-el asombro y la fascinación era predecible en su voz. Sonrei y lo mire, sus ojos brillaban aun mas que hace años. Mas que cuando eramos pequeños, y sabia que mis ojos estaban igual. Asenti aun con gran sonrisa, me estrecho contra si y me sentí completa, quería y amada. Ahora sabia la verdad y estaba total y completamente segura que Edward me amaba. Nunca habia perdido el cariño de su familia y ellos siempre me habían extrañado. Todo habia sido un malentendido después de todos estos años.

-¿Qué haras con Caleb?-pregunto distraído luego de unos minutos, nos habíamos tumbado en mi cama, el jugueteaba con una de mis manos, yo acariciaba su cabello sedoso. La pregunta hizo que me tensara.

-No lo se-musite, me acurruque ha su lado, buscando protección. No quería pensar en eso.

-Quizas, quizás podrías decirle que eres mi novia, y que…

-¿Tu novia?-pregunte, algo aturdida-No me lo has pedido.

El pareció pensarlo un poco, luego me sonrio ha modo de disculpa y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Es cierto, entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?

-Humm…, dejame pensarlo…-hice como si pensara, poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla. Edward hizo puchero y sonreí radiante, pareció deslumbrado unos segundos.

-Jaja, tontito, claro que si, nunca me negaría-le sonreí, su rostro estaba ha centimentros del mio. Acerque un poco mas mi rostro, hasta que sentí que alguien intentaba forzar la cerradura. Di un respingo y nos alejamos.

-¡Debe ser Charlie!-susurre, aterrorizada, viendo por la oscuridad como intentaban abrir la cerradura-¡Ve ha esconderte! ¡Al closet! ¡Rapido Edward!-susurre desesperada. Se levanto de la cama en un salto y camino rápidamente hasta el closet, donde entro de un salto. Me enrede en las sabanas, cerre los ojos e intente respirar tranquilamente. Abrieron la puerta de un tiron, escuche las pisadas acercarse ha mi cama y mi corazón aumento aun mas de ritmo. Senti unos dedos en mi frente y luego un beso en mi mejilla. Me removí, aun actuando mi papel de dormida. Escuche los pasos alejarse y luego la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse. Necesitaba, urgentemente una cerradura nueva.

Me quite las sabanas de encima, me sente en la cama y sentí unos brazos calidos en mi cintura, subi la mirada y Edward sonreía, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

-Por poco y nos descubren…-susurre, hice espacio para Edward en mi cama, me sente en un regazo y acaricie su antebrazo, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello dulcemente. Estiro las sabanas para taparnos del frio insoportable de Forks.

-Hay que ser menos ruidosos-dijo con voz divertida. Deje caer la cabeza en su pecho, me mordí el labio inferior, ante la idea que vino en mi mente. Edward traia unos vaqueros y una camisa de botones, los primeros tres estaban desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su esculpido y perfecto pecho. Con dedos temblorosos, desabroche los botones restantes, sentí ha Edward tensarse bajo mi contacto pero segui.

-Bella…-susurro Edward con desaprobación, sonreí y volvi ha moderme el labio. Acaricie con mano temblorosa, su esculpido pecho de dios griego. El haría parecer una gárgola ha un ángel de Botticelli. Trace círculos con mis dedos en su pecho, oi como suspiraba y ese sonido maravilloso me hizo derretirme. Alzo una de sus manos, pude notar con la poca claridad que habia, que estaba temblorosa, pero no mas que la mia.

Acaricio mis labios con lentitud, mandando mas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Su contacto era calido y sentía mi cuerpo calentarse. Me voltee, quedando aun sentada en su regazo, pero de frente, deje mi pierna derecha caer al borde de la cama y la izquierda la mantuve flexionada. Pegue mi frente ha la suya y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-dijo bajito, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas-Nunca me cansare de decirlo. Te amo Bella Swan. Si pudiera gritarlo lo haría, pero no quiero despertar ha Charlie y morir tan joven.-me rei suavemente, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondi mi rostro en su hombro, deleitándome con su aroma. Levante la cabeza y quite mis brazos de alrededor de su cuello, mirándolo intensamente ha los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Edward. Tampoco me cansare de decirlo. Yo…, ya veras. El lunes dejare ha Caleb y estaremos juntos, lo prometo. Por favor, no hagas ninguna imprudencia…, se que querras matarlo si intenta acercarse ha mi. He visto las miraditas que se mandan. Pero por favor, por una vez, no pelees con el ¿si? ¿Lo haras por mi?

El asintió ha regañadientes, sonreí de nuevo y me devolvió la sonrisa. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, quería besarlo, _necesitaba _besarlo. Probar esos labios que me volvían loca desde niña. Parecia dudoso, sonreí, infundandole confianza, y acerque un poco mas mi rostro, puse mis manos en su nuca y cerre los ojos al sentir su aliento rozarme la cara. Aspire el aroma, deleitándome. Una de sus manos viajo ha mi nuca y la otra estuvo ceñida en mi cintura, sentía el corazón en la garganta y las manos me sudaban, estaba horriblemente nerviosa, pero ha la vez segura de mi misma. Mis labios rozaron los suyos, y sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y presionamos suavemente nuestros labios. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía y me sentía absolutamente feliz, probando el néctar de sus dulces labios, no habia sabor para describirlos. Mis manos viajaron ha sus cabellos y mi respiración se convirtió en un desenfrenado jadeo. Nos alejamos al ver nuestra falta de aire. Mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas, mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones.

-Fue...

-Perfecto…-termine por el, una sonrisa de satisfacción jugo en labios. Ahora algo hinchados y rojos. Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y la sentí caliente. Edward estaba sonrojado. Sonrei aun mas y volvi ha besarlo sin previo aviso, pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego correspondió ha mi beso con la misma intensidad.

-Te amo mas que ha mi propia vida Edward…-susurre, las palabras me salieron solas del corazón. Y era cierto, lo amaba mas que ha mi vida. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al sentirme de nuevo feliz.

-Yo también te amo mas que ha mi propia vida Bella, ¿Recuerdas el relicario que te di cuando teníamos 8 años?-pregunto con esperanza, claro que la recordaba. Nunca me la habia quitado hasta hace 5 años.

Asenti, alargue la mano, busque en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche y encontré el estuche de terciopelo negro. Lo abri y vi el relicario de plata. La cadena era sencilla, y el dije era un corazón por la mitad, atrás tenia inscrito en letra elegante "B". El tenia la otra mitad. La miro y sonrio, rebusco algo en su bolsillo delantero y saco la cadena plateada. La mire y le di la vuelta, la de el tenia una "E".

-Mi corazón por el tuyo amor…-susurro, dándome un beso en la frente. Sonrei. Levanto mi cabello y luego lo sostuve yo. Me coloco su cadena y la mire con los ojos humedecidos.

-Mi corazón por el tuyo mi vida…-repeti. Tome mi cadena y se la puse al cuello. Volvi ha besarlo y me acoste en la cama, se acosto ha mi lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Cuando despierte… ¿Estaras aquí?.

-Claro amor, estare aquí.-aseguro, sonreí y cai en los brazos de morfeo.


	17. Lo Siento

Lo Siento

Me desperté, con algo rodeándome la cintura. Abri los ojos y pestañee, mientras me acurrucaba mas ha lo que sea que tenia ha mi lado que estaba realmente calido y no frio como todas las mañanas en Forks. Levante la mirada y vi un esculpido pecho de Dios Griego enfrente de mi, ¿esto era un sueño?. Levante la mirada, con ojos soñolientos. Hay vi la cara perfecta de mi Adonis personal. Era Edward. Y quizás era una ilusión, pero no me importaba. Las imágenes del dia anterior me golpearon y sonreí. Esto no era una ilusión. Edward estaba aquí, conmigo, mirándome con ese gran brillo en sus ojos verdes que me volvían loca. El me amaba y yo ha el.

-Buenos días-salude con una sonrisa. El me sonrio de vuelta.

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto amablemente. Le sonreí y asentí, cuando recordé que era martes me quede de piedra.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte, sentándome se sopetón.

-No te preocupes por el instituto, Bella. Le avise ha Alice que estaba aquí, me dijo que nos encubriría en el instituto, pero parece que no habrá clases durante 2 semanas. Problemas con el instituto oh algo asi. Si quieres puedes dormir un poco mas…, estabas hablando dormida-comento con una sonrisa divertida. Me sonroje furiosamente y me deje caer en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunte con un hilo de voz. Me tape la cara con el edredón mientras me hacia ovillo.

-Dijiste mi nombre y que me amabas.-lo escuche decir en voz baja. Una sonrisa jugo en mis labios y me destape la cara.

-Eso ya lo sabias.

-Pero es diferente oírlo.

-Te amo.-susurre y presione mis labios con los de el. Cerre los ojos y me aleje, deposito un beso en mi frente y me acurruque en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo. ¿Quieres pasar el dia aquí, oh salir?

-Quiero ir ha…, casa de Alex y Caleb-recorde como Nessie me habia dicho que Alex estaba en el cine con Jessica, Lauren y Santiago. Tenia que hablar con el. Y con Caleb…, ¿Qué le diría?: "Hola Caleb, vengo ha decirte que ya no puedo salir contigo. ¿Por qué?, por que descrubi que Edward Cullen me ama y yo siempre lo ame ha el". ¡No! ¡No podía decirle eso!

-Bella…, deja de pensar tanto-me regaño en tono dulce. Lo mire.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando?

-Por que frunces el ceño y cuando algo no te gusta, arrugas la nariz. Como yo-explico y sonreí. Teniamos eso en común además de hablar dormidos.

-Me voy ha bañar. Donde…-me paralice. ¡Charlie y René!-¡¿Dónde madres están Charlie y René?!-siseé. Quizás estaba algo histérica. ¡Pero, lo podrían ver y echar de casa! ¡Y ha mi no me dejaría salir hasta que René cocinara sin que se le quemara algo! ¡Osea, nunca!.

-Calma. Salieron ha las 6. Tuve que esconderme en tu closet. Tienes muchísima ropa, aunque en comparación con Alice…-se rio ligeramente y me tranquilize.

-Tambien quiero ir ha tu casa.

-Pensaba llevarte de todos modos. Todos quieren verte, casi todos están al tanto de que vine aquí.

Senti mis mejillas calentarse. Tonto rubor…

-¿Casi todos?

-Casi todos, menos Esme y Carlisle. Creen que Sali temprano con Emmet ha comprar las cosas para la parrillada de hoy. Estas invitada.

Le sonreí y salte la cama. Tome mi toalla y mi neceser. Antes de abrir la puerta lo mire.

-Me ire ha bañar, vuelvo pronto.-De repente lo mire mejor. Esa no era la ropa que el traia ayer…, se habia enfundado un pantalón caqui y una camiseta blanca, lo mire con mala cara-¡Te fuiste!-lo acuse.

-Tenia que irme ha cambiar, ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos al verme salir con la misma ropa?

Levante una ceja y deje pasar el tema. Abri la puerta y las cerre ha mi espalda. Suspire y me encamine al baño del pie de las escaleras. Tuve una relajante ducha de 20 minutos donde aproveche para lavarme el cabello. Estaba ha punto de colocarme la toalla cuando vi el tamaño. ¡¿Quién en su "sano" juicio cambio mi toalla de tamaño normal ha una del tamaño de Alice oh Nessie?! Esta toalla apenas y me tapaba lo necesario. Senti mis mejillas humedas ponerse calientes. Me puse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una nota salió de ella.

_Bella:_

_Disculpa por cambiar tu toalla, cariño. La necesitaba, usa una de las viejas, es de cuando estabas pequeña, creo que te servirá. Charlie y yo llegaremos en dos dias, es nuestro aniversario, ya sabes :B. (Quizás te traigamos un hermanito ^^)_

_Atte: René y Charlie. Te amamos._

Me rei, pero sentí un poco de repulsión. Imaginarme lo que mis padres harian en su aniversario no era bueno para mi salud mental.

Sali, aun con la nota en mis manos y riéndome. ¿Yo? ¿Un hermano? Seria lindo, pero dios…, segui riéndome y entre ha la habitación, unas gotas cayeron encima de la nota y segui riéndome.

-Eh…, ¿Bella?-alce la cabeza de golpe y vi cai en la realidad de que estaba medio desnuda con Edward en mi cuarto solos. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata y escondi mi cara entre mis manos mientras dejaba que la nota se callera al piso.

-Eh y-yo…, me vo-voy ha cam-cambiar. Quizas…, deberías salir.-musite vacilante contra mis manos y lo escuche suspirar. No pude mirarlo ha la cara, escuche como la puerta se cerraba. La vergüenza se apodero de mi y estuve segura que ese color rojo en mis mejillas no se hiria en mucho tiempo.

Me puse la ropa interior y tome la ropa del closet. Un pantalón tubo gris y una blusa azul marino holgada, tome unos Converse del mismo color de la blusa y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Le abri la puerta ha Edward mientras me desenredaba el cabello. Me sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Me encanta como te queda el azul.-murmuro, me abrazo por la cintura, sentí como aspiraba el olor de mi cuello. Estuve ha punto de caer de rodillas, las piernas las sentía de gelatina. Me desice de su abrazo para dejar el cepillo en la mesita de noche.

-Gra-gracias-agredeci sonrojada. Deje mi cabello suelto esperando ha que se secara, me puse un poco de crema para el cabello y tome mi suéter negro.

Senti la mirada de Edward pegada ha mi con cada paso oh cosa que hacia.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, te ves hermosa. No entiendo como pude soportar tanto tiempo sin ti-susurro y me abrazo, en un movimiento agil, em tenia cargada como ha un costal de papas.

-¡Edward! ¡Bajame ya mismo!-medio chille. El rio divertido mientras yo intentaba inútilmente hacer que me bajara dándole golpes en la espalda y pataleando.

-¿Ha donde iremos primero?-me pregunto, ignorando mis pataleos.

-¡Ha casa de Alex! ¡Bajame!

-¿Quieres desayunar oh…

-¡Solo Bajame!

-Tomare eso como un no.

En este momento ya estábamos en la puerta. Salimos, oh mejor dicho el salió y me llevo cargada hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y me dejo bajar. Lo mire molesta y medio un beso en los labios que me dejo en la nebulosa.

-¿Bella?-pregunto divertido.

-¿Hum?-Para estos momentos, no era capaz de formar una frase coherente.

-Respira-me recordó. Hasta ese momento no me habia dado cuenta de que no respiraba. Le sonreí, con el sonrojo presente en mis mejillas y entre al coche, cerro al puerta y rodeo el coche para entrar. Sonrei por su trato hacia mi.

-¿Por donde es?-pregunto.

-Hacia la derecha. Estoy algo preocupada, no ha ido ha clases y Nessie me ha dicho que lo vio con Santiago…

-Es mala junta. Cuando tenia catorce años, me la pasaba con el. Era un idiota, ahora esta muchísimo peor. No entiendo por que se comporta asi.

-Es aquí-paro en seco y mire la casa, me baje sin esperar que Edward me abriera la puerta y me encamine ha el porche.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué?

-Yo quería abrirte la puerta-mascullo con mala cara. Me rei y segui caminando con Edward ha mi lado, con una brazo pasado fuertemente por mi cintura.

Toque la puerta y la madre de Caleb me abrió. La piel bronceada, junto con el cabello color caramelo le quedaba perfecto, los ojos, de un intenso azul, me miraron alegres. Los rasgos eran idénticos ha Alex.

-Hola, señora Jhonson, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra Caleb?

-Hola, Bella. Ya te lo eh dicho, no me digas Señora, me haces sentír vieja. Dime Grace. Si, esta en su habitación. Oh… ¿Quién es este guapo joven que te acompaña?-pregunto con una sonrisita picara. Me ruborize y escuche la musical risa de Edward.

-El es…, Edward Cullen, mi novio-aclare poniéndome roja como un tomate.

-Mucho gusto-saludo educadamente Edward, le ofreció la mano, se dieron un suave apretón y la mano de Edward volvió ha mi cintura.

-Ya les llamo ha Alex.-Grace se perdió de vista y escuche como lo llamaba.

-Edward, ¿crees que es buena idea que cuando hablemos estes conmigo?-pregunte, dudosa.

-La verdad es que no. Se que no le caigo muy bien ha Alex…, te espero en el coche.-me dio un beso en la frente y lo vi alejarse con ese andar elegante hacia su coche.

Espere un poco y Alex se asomo ha la puerta. Llevaba tiempo sin mirarlo que no pude evitar lanzarme ha sus brazos efusivamente.

-¡Alex! ¡Te extrañe!

-Yo también, Bells. Yo también…-suspiro. Sonrei y me aleje de el. Nos sentamos en el porche y me di cuenta que el coche de Edward no estaba, quizás estaba estacionado en otra parte..., recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Caleb.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ya paso la enfermedad. Creo que era mononucleosis…, oh algo asi. Hoy pensaba volver al Instituto, pero mi mamá dijo que no y que esperara ha la otra semana.

-Oh…, te hubieras tenido que devolver de todas formas. No va ha ver clases en el instituto en dos semanas. Nessie y Jo te extrañan.

-Lo se, me han mandado infinidades de mensajes, pero no podía ni mover un dedo. Tambien las extrañaba, en especial ha ti.-me sonroje y me remoje los labios. Tenia que preguntarle.

-Nessie me conto que…, eh, pues…, te vio en estos días en el cine con Jessica, Lauren y Santiago-mascullen con los dientes apretados, baje la cara y mire el suelo de madera del porche como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Me levanto el mentón con su dedo y me obligo ha mirarlo.

-¿Celosa?-pregunto engreídamente con un deje de diversion. Me rei y negué.

-Sabes que Santiago y compañía no me caen bien, Alex… ¿Qué hacias con ellos?

-Es solo para saber que traman contra ti. Pensaba decírtelo cuando volviera al instituto. En la fiesta que habrá de Navidad…

-¿Fiesta de navidad?-pregunte, desconcertada. ¿Qué fiesta?

-Si, Bella. La fiesta que anualmente da Andrew. Quizas ha Andrew no le caiga bien Santiago, pero le guarda un poco de afecto por ser amigos durante dos años. Pensaban hacerte una trampa por venganza. Tanya y sus arpías planean hacer algo contra ti. Los engañe, haciéndolos pensar que era su amigo y me han contado todo. Piensan hacerte pasar el peor ridículo en la fiesta, no me dijeron que harian exactamente. Dijeron que seria sorpresa y divertido, muy divertido.

-Con que esas zo…

-Bella.-me reprendió con una mirada de diversión. Ha el no le gustaba que mi vocabulario fuera tan… Obsceno.

-Esta bien, esas arpías no podrán conmigo. Ya veras, Edward no dejara que me pase nada y…

-¿Edward?-pregunto con mala cara. Cai en la cuenta de que hable de mas. Pero Alex era mi mejor amigo y tendría que saberlo ¿No?

-Bueno…, Edward y yo arreglamos las cosas con su familia y…, eh…Somos…, no-novios.-tartamudee un poco. Me miro con la cara inexpresiva y con los ojos como platos unos minutos antes de reaccionar del shock.

-Sabia que esto pasaría…

-¿Uh?

-Si, Edward y sus hermanos vinieron ha pedirnos ayuda ha Nessie, Jo y ha mi. Querian recuperarte. Y yo sabia que era algo casi imposible que no lo hicieras, pero como eres cabeza dura te tardaste un poco…¿No quedan esperanzas verdad?

-No lo creo-musite, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos aunque su cara estaba inexpresiva.-Alex…, yo…, si Edward no estuviera en mi vida, te aceptaría con gusto. Yo de verdad te quiero, pero no de la forma en que tu quieres. Te veo como un hermano. Lo siento.-me disculpe con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Me sentía como un traidora y una mala amiga. ¿Por qué yo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos? Sencillo, amaba ha Edward con locura, pero Alex no se merecía esto.

-No te disculpes, cariño. Algun dia encontrare ha alguien que corresponda mis sentimientos. Pero no lo dudes Bella, yo te amo. Y esperare por ti hasta que Edward cometa un error.

-El no lo hara.-replique. Aunque me sentí insegura al decirlo, como si eso no fuera verdad. Suspire y me cruze de brazos. Me miro con expresión seria.

-Ya veremos, Bella. Tengo que irme, te vere cuando comience el instituto-se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pero..., espera! ¿No estaras aquí estas dos semanas?-pregunte, quería venir ha visitarlo con las chicas…

-No, Bella. No estare aquí. Ire ha California ha visitar ha una amiga.-_una amiga, una amiga, una amiga…_

-"Una amiga"-dije haciendo comillas imaginaras con mis dedos-¿Es mas importante que yo?-pregunte en broma, aunque un sentimiento extraño se formo en mi pecho. Luego los dos nos reimos, aunque mi risa sono sin humor, me levante, ahora tenia que ir ha casa de Caleb.

-Tengo que irme. Edward debe de estar…

-¿Edward?-me interrumpió. Habia hablado de mas…, pero Alex era mi mejor amigo. Tenia que saberlo ¿no?

-Si, es que…, arregle las cosas con Edward y bueno…, el me quiere y yo ha el y ya sabras…

-Sabia que eso pasaría. Pero, ten presente, que siempre estare hay para ti. Quizas Edward cometa un error. Quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que siempre estare hay para ti.

-Alex, yo…-no supe que decir.

-Lo siento-susurre, agache la cabeza y me encamine hacia el patio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Divise el Volvo de Edward estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Edward!-lo llame con voz quebrada. Ni siquiera sabia exactamente por que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?-pregunto, la preocupación era fácil de ver en su rostro.

-Na-nada…, ni siquiera se por que estoy asi-farfulle, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Enterre mi cara en su pecho, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

-Vamos ha casa de Caleb-murmure y camine con el abrazada hasta su coche.

Entre y le indique donde era, me mantuve sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una mano se poso sobre la mia.

-Ya llegamos, amor. Me quedare en el coche, no creo que ha Caleb le agrade mi presencia aquí-comento con una sonrisita, me acerque y le di un beso en los labios. Me puse colorada como un tomate y el me sonrio torcidamente. Le sonreí de vuelta y Sali del coche.

Camine hasta el porche de la casa, me encamine ha la puerta y la mire como si fuera una bomba. Tenia un inmenso miedo de hablar con Caleb y perder su amistad. Pero si el de verdad me quería, me dejaría ser feliz con Edward. Toque la puerta y Caleb abrió, sus ojos plateados me miraron con un brillo intenso y una sonrisa jugo en sus labios.

-¡Bella!-exclamo con sumo entusiasmo. Le di una pequeña sonrisa que estoy segura, salió como una mueca. Me miro con una ceja alzada y desvie la vista.

-Hola, Caleb.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-pregunto, la preocupación era palpable en su voz. Suspire y me sente en la mesedora del porche. El me siguió y se sento en las escaleras del porche, mire mis pies como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo y retorcí un mecho de mi cabello entre mis dedos.

-Bella, dime que te pasa.

-Humpf-fue el sonido que salió de mis labios. No me atrevi ha mirar su rostro.

-Bella.

-Es que, yo…

-¿Tu, que?

-¿Recuerdas que una vez, te conte sobre un inconveniente que tuve con la familia Cullen?-pregunte con cierta vacilación.

-Si

-Eh, pues… Lo que paso hace años fue…-le relate todo el cuento, hasta mi amor por Edward. Sus ojos centellearon con furia.

-¡¿Cómo esos malnacidos pudieron hacerte eso?! ¡Ya vera ese Cullen!-medio grito, y se levanto.

-Caleb, tranquilízate. Deja que te siga contando. ¿Si?

-Esta bien-mascullo y se sento de mala gana en las escaleras de nuevo, se cruzo de brazos y me miro, volvi ha bajar la vista.

-Los perdone y…

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlos? ¡Estas siendo estúpida! ¡Seguro te lavaron el cerebro!-volvio ha mirarme con esa mirada penetrante suya y le sostuve la mirada. El pánico y el miedo se hicieron presentes en sus ojos plateados y desvie la vista.

-B-bueno, sigo… Deje que Edward entrara ha mi casa ayer, y me explico todo… Eso habia sido un malentendido. Jessica Stanley habia echo el famoso rumor sobre Jasper y yo para separarme de ellos por envidia. Nunca quisieron lastimarme y estoy muy feliz de recuperar al amor de mi vida y ha mis amigos.

-¿Amor de tu vida?-gruño. Lo mire y sus ojos mostraban desilusión y dolor. Mi pecho se contrajo de dolor y jadee bajito. ¿Otro agujero?

-Caleb, de-deja que te explique… El fue mi amor desde pequeña, y el me dijo que… Me amaba. Siempre lo hizo, pero estaba ciego, el no sabia que era el amor… Estoy con el, Caleb. Queria decírtelo apenas te viera. Apenas somos novios… desde hoy. Quiero decirte que lo siento y…

-Bella-murmuro con voz quebrada. El nuevo agujero de mi pecho se contrajo al oir tanto dolor en su voz. Sus ojos plateados estaban llorosos y los mios, al ver esa imagen tan lastimera sobre su persona, se aguaron. Intente hablar pero se levanto y camino hasta mi, se arrodillo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Caleb, yo…

-Shh… Lo acepto Bella. Pero… No puedo negarte que me duele, y muchísimo. Hoy pensaba ir ha tu casa y confesarte que te amaba.-Un jadeo de incredulidad salió de mis labios y un par de lagrimas hicieron un recorrido desde mi mejilla hasta mi mentón mientras sentía mi corazón acelerarse, con sus níveos dedos las limpio y beso mis dedos suavemente.-Si Bella, yo te amo. Me diste la oportunidad para cambiar, no puedo evitar decirte que esto me rompe el corazón. ¿Qué cliché no?-rio secamente eh intente sonreir, pero simplemente no pude.-Pero no puedo decir nada mas. Me alegra y me entristece que estes con el. Se que seras feliz, lo veo en tus ojos, pero pensé que quizás serias para mi.

-Caleb…Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo-susurre con voz rota. Queria corresponder sus sentimientos pero no podía. Me dolia verlo asi, aguantando las lagrimas y suprimiendo el dolor que yo le estaba causando. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace un tiempo hicieron conmigo. Empece ha derramar lagrmas sin control y ha sollozar, mire con ojos borrosos hacia donde debería estar el coche de Edward. No estaba.

Senti los protectores brazos de Caleb rodeándome y solloze aun mas. Esconde mi cara en su pecho eh intente calmarme.

-Intenta calmarte Bells.

Me sorbi la nariz y mire la camiseta negra de Caleb estropeada por mis lagrimas. El nuevo agujero de mi pecho, quizás mas pequeño, pero causaba el mismo oh mas pequeño dolor. No entendía por que ese agujero habia nacido en mi pecho. Sacudi la cabeza, ante la estúpida idea que vino ha mi casa. Estar enamorada de Caleb. Eso jamás, yo amaba ha Edwar y el ha mi. Tenia que ser feliz con lo que tenia, no podía ser tan egoísta de querer mas y mas.

-Bella, creo que quizás no quieras estar mas conmigo y…

-Ten-tengo… tengo que irme. Lo siento-dije mientras me paraba, rompiendo su abrazo y Sali corriendo calle abajo, oi como me llamaba. Habia sido una completa estúpida, lo habia dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ahora creería que yo no quería esta mas con el, ni como amigos… Sacudi la cabeza y divise el coche de Edward. Estaba volteado, de espalda hacia mi.

-¡Edward!-lo llame, y choque contra su espalda, sentí sus brazos protegiéndome y volvi ha sollozar mientras derramaba lagrimas.-¡El piensa que yo… No quiero estar mas con el! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Pero fui… ¡Fui estúpida, lo de-deje con la palabra en la boca y el…!-medio chille mientras escondia mi cara en su pecho.

-Shh, calma, cariño. Todo paso, ya hablaras con el.-intento tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura. Me sentí protegida al instante y deje que me consolara.

-Pero, Edward… No quiero dejar de hablarme con el, es mi amigo, mi soporte-lloriquee y levante la mirada. Sus ojos verdes me penetraron el alma y el agujero de mi pecho, dejo de doler.

-Bella, debes dejar que Caleb piense y se tranquilice. En estos momentos las lagrimas no arreglaran nada-musito y limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos. Sopese sus palabras y le sonreí, una sonrisa sincera, nada forzada, con el podía sonreir de esa manera sin sentirme obligada ha nada.

-Esta bien, ¿podemos ir ha casa de tus padres?-pregunte mientras jugueteaba con su chaqueta, algo que no sabia que traia. Por accidente roce su cuello y la corriente eléctrica nos traspaso. Senti como tragaba saliva y sonreí, me gustaba y me sorprendia el efecto que tenia en el.

-Cla-claro. Vamos-balbuceo, se miraba tan tierno. Le sonreí de nuevo y entramos al coche.

Condujo durante una media hora y cuando se detuvo vi la gran casa blanca de tres pisos, el jardín lleno de flores y una valla blanca. Abri los ojos sorprendida al ver que habia fresias, mis flores favoritas.

-¿Fresias?-le pregunte ha Edward, señalando el jardín.

-Si.-asintio-Le pedi ha Esme que las plantara… Queria tener un recuerdo de ti. Se lo pedi una semana después de que te fuiste.

-Uhmm…-murmure bajito, ¿tanto me habían extrañado?

Caminamos por la vereda de piedritas tomados de la mano, subi los tres escalones del porche y caminamos hacia la puerta, mi corazón se acelero y sentí las mejillas arder, ¿Y si no querían verme por lo mal que los eh tratado?. Edward me miro, antes de abrir la puerta y se volteo hacia mi, puso sus manos ha cada lado de mis mejillas y me miro ha los ojos.

-Amor, tranqulizate. Si quieren verte. Emmet y Alice extrañan ha su hermanita. Jasper extraña ha esa niñita dulce que consolaba junto ha mi cuando lloraba. Rosalie extraña ha su hermana, la que podía utilizar como Barbie junto ha Alice.

-Pero, Edward… Yo ya no soy esa niña, eh crecido y…-intente replicar.

-Tisk.-Chasqueo la lengua y me miro dulcemente-No has cambiado, sigues siendo la dulce e inocente Bella. Bueno, lo de inocente…-me sonroje hasta el cuello si es posible y el sonrio-Solo has cambiado en apariencia física.

-B-bueno, si eso dices…-tartamudee.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y nos volteamos hacia la puerta, saco la llave del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y abrió la puerta. Antes de poder dar un paso sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

-¡Hermanita!-


End file.
